The Reapers Legacy
by MaximumOverSaiyan96
Summary: After activating the Crucible commander Shepard finds herself on a strange planet without any way to reach her allies. Luckily, she finds help in form of truly magical creatures.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The End Of A Mission And The Beginning Of Something Else**

Shepard tediously picked herself up from the shaking ground. Her whole body hurt immensely, but she couldn't give up now. She was only one step away of completing her task, which started such a long time ago. The whole universe was counting on her to finish it.

Shepard was almost done, putting down the curtain on this nightmare, which were the Reapers. She walked towards the three tubes. She was presented with a choice.

There was always a choice.

But her choice had been already made, the moment she first uncovered the threat of the Reapers three years ago. She chose, and the crucible reacted to her input.

A garish red light brightened the room and then an explosion hit Shepard. The Human Spectre was thrown through the room. The hit was strong and she was already wounded. Her limbs were going numb. Her blood was pouring out of several wounds. She started to lose consciousness.

Her last thoughts were about her loved ones, happy that they were safe now, sad that she had to leave them. Poor Liara. Shepard had so looked forward to their lives together. Shepard didn't even register the second explosion anymore, which tore the crucible into pieces.

When Shepard opened her eyes once more, she saw green tree crowns covering the sky, letting only a bit of light through their many leaves. Shepard wondered if that was indeed the afterlife.

Shepard tried to sit up from her lying position. She groaned in pain. Her whole body was hurting like crazy.

That was a safe evidence that she was still alive.

But where was she? And how was she still alive? If the explosion didn't kill her then she should have bled to death by now. A second attempt of sitting up was more successful.

The Human commander inspected her wounds. The automated medi-gel system of her armor which should have treated her wounds had been destroyed. But it seemed the explosion burned her armor together above the wounds preventing any further blood loss. Really convenient.

Shepard looked around. The surroundings were unfamiliar to her.

Where was she? It looked like a forest, but that couldn't be possible, could it? Maybe she was on earth?

Shepard looked into her pockets, finding a sufficient amount of medi-gel. Because the system of her armor was destroyed she had to put on the medi-gel manually. She sighed contently when the gel started working.

Shepard slowly stood up.

Her wounds were healing up, but she would take some time to reach full capability again. At least, she still had her weapons and what was left of her armor to protect her. Her armor had been heavily burned and damaged, torn apart on several spots.

She inspected her Avenger assault rifle, her Locust submachine gun, her Paladin pistol and her Black Widow sniper rifle. Everything seemed to be intact. Every weapon had enough termo-clips to stay functional for some time.

She flexed her fingers, enveloping them with the Biotic aura. Her body seemed alright, too, except for the wounds.

Well, standing around wouldn't answer any of her questions. She apparently was on a garden world. The fauna was flourishing and livid. She just hoped the world was colonized. There was always the possibility that she was on earth. But something told Shepard that she wasn't on the home planet of Humanity.

Shepard walked towards the nearest tree. It was a big tree with solid branches. Not too far up, so Shepard could comfortably climb up. Shepard wanted to get a better view of the area. Hopefully, the tree would be high enough to let Shepard look beyond the tree crowns.

Shepard cautiously started climbing, she didn't want to fall off, after all. Her body was still a bit weak, so she had to be extra cautious. Slowly she overcame one branch after another.

As she climbed, she felt as if something was watching her. Shepard looked around, but saw nothing. She listened, but there weren't any suspicious noises. After a while she shrugged it off and continued her rise. Maybe her senses were still sore from the near death experience.

On top of the tree she gazed upon the forest. It was ginormous. A green sea presented itself to Shepard. She couldn't spot where it began or ended, let alone a settlement. That was just her luck.

Shepard climbed back down again.

She turned on her omni-tool. Luckily, it survived everything that had happened. She activated the compass function. Something was not right. Suddenly the omni-tool spoke. ''Hello, Shepard!'' A familiar voice greeted the commander.

Shepard took a hastily step back. Recovering from her shock she asked. ''Edi? Is that you?'' Shepard asked, looking at her omni-tool unsure.

She shook her arm gently. ''Yes, it is me. And please stop your shacking. It is very nauseating,'' The voice said. Shepard stopped. ''That was a joke. I can't get sick,'' The voice joked.

It was Edi, alright.

''What are you doing in there?'' Shepard wanted to know.

''This is my back-up plan. I anticipated the choice which you would have to make and your decision,'' Edi began to explain. ''So I installed myself into your Omni-tool. When the crucible explosion hit the Normandy destroying me in the process, I would activate myself in your omni-tool, surviving the blast,'' Edi explained.

''The Normandy was destroyed?'' Shepard asked worriedly. She had hoped her crew had survived the final battle.

''I can't say for sure. I just know that I was wiped out from the Normandy's systems. The crucible targeted AI specifically, after all. I can just say that I lost my connection with the Normandy. It is safe to assume that only my main programing was destroyed, and the rest of the Normandy is still intact,'' Edi explained. Shepard tried to follow her.

''I am sorry about that, Edi,'' Shepard apologized. She knew that she intentionally sacrificed Edi and the Geth to achieve the victory over the Reapers. A decision, she had to live with now.

''You have nothing to apologize for. I would have gladly given my life to stop the Reapers,'' Edi said with conviction in her synthetic voice.

''And you are still you?'' Shepard asked unsurely.

''Positive. I cheated death, if you want to put it so. I would only activate when my main me would have been destroyed. As long as I was inactive the crucible didn't recognize me as an AI,'' Edi explained.

''But I am still me. As long as a system carries my programming code, I am alive. Although I admit being trapped in your omni-tool, limits my functions by 97%,'' Edi stated calmly.

''So, the Reaper could have survived, too?'' Shepard wanted to know a frown on her face.

''Most unlikely, the hardware capacities to harbor a Reaper are immense. Like Sovereign said. They are nations. They can't just upload their beings somewhere else. While my core program is comparatively small. I don't have access to high processes like cyberwarfare, but my personality was preserved,'' Edi explained.

''Why did you choose my omni-tool?'' Shepard wanted to know. Edi was quiet for a moment.

''Your chances of surviving the war was the highest, so I installed myself in your omni-tool. Of course, if you had died, I would have never been activated,'' Edi stated.

''Do you know where we are?'' Shepard changed the subject.

''Negative. I was only activated once you woke up again. I don't have any information on where we are or how we got here. But judging by your luck, this place is probably crawling with creatures even more terrifying than the Reapers,'' Edi joked amused.

''Ha, ha, Edi. What can you tell me about this planet?'' Shepard fake laughed.

''Was the joke to soon? I was under the impression, now that the Reapers were destroyed, I could legitimately make jokes about them,'' Edi replied with fake concern.

''You made jokes about the Reapers even before they were destroyed. And that joke was more on my expense than on the Reapers,'' Shepard answered shaking her head.

Edi was quiet for a moment. ''I scanned the surroundings. Garden world. Gravity 1.02 earth's gravity. High concentration of Element Zero detected, surprising. Very fertile ground, rich on minerals and metals. Atmosphere similar to earth's. Conclusion. Wild-life very probable. Similar to earth's forests. Probably animals divided in prey and predators. Strongly suggest to avoid contact with predators. Prey will provide food for the time being. I will scan them for any toxins to ensure a safe consummation. I sent out a SOS signal, but no comm-bays are in the system. Received strange radio signals on the planet. It could be interferences caused by natural phenomenon. No known species settlement in range detected. Either uninhabited by sentient beings or pre-space-flight people,'' Edi finished her report.

''Just great, I am stuck on an uncharted planet,'' Shepard sighed. That was just her luck. Couldn't it have been easy? Just this once?

''Well, first thing we should do, is getting out of this forest,'' Shepard decided and started walking north. Shepard didn't have a good feeling about this forest. It didn't feel like an ordinary forest. Like there was something hiding and waiting in its depths.

Shepard felt that she had to escape this green prison as fast as possible.

''I will inform you if I receive a signal,'' Edi went silent.

Silently Shepard made her way through the thick forest.

**Introduction**

This is my take on a Mass Effect/My little Pony Friendship is Magic crossover. I use the default female Shepard from Mass Effect 3. She is of course Paragon and is in a relationship with Liara. I don't know where exactly I am in the My little pony timeline. Either just before season 6 finale or after. There may be some inconsistencies. I ask of you to overlook them for the sake of the story. My story is heavy influenced by Commander of Shepherds by pchn00, who has proven to me that a crossover between ME and MLP wasn't as crazy as I first thought. My story is similar and takes a few concepts from pchn00, but this is not just a simple copy. Everything I wrote is from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: First Contact**

The longer Shepard was in this forest, the more she was convinced something was not right. She was walking in circle for days, now. She came by this big rock at least three times already.

And even Edi couldn't explain what was going on. According to the compass they had been always walking north.

When that didn't work she tried to mark her way, only with the result that she found her own marks again.

Shepard was going crazy.

If not for the plenty wild-life for her to hunt and eat, she would have lost all hope. She hunted creatures similar to boars, rabbits and other small animals of earth. They all resembled her own earth's animals very much, but a little bit was always different.

And they seemed to be a bit smarter, too. Not as intelligent as to develop an own civilization, but still not so dumb as the animals back home.

But she also met animals which didn't bear any resemblance to earth's animals. For example, there was also a strange little bug like creature. Edi scanned it and assured Shepard that it wasn't poisonous.

It didn't taste very good.

Shepard started to believe that this was a parallel earth or something until she had an encounter with a Dragon.

A freaking, fire breathing, princess robbing, knights eating Dragon. It was on its way to its cave, when it passed Shepard. Its green scales let it blend in well with the environment. It sniffed the air for a bit, but then eventually continued its walk without spotting Shepard.

Shepard and Edi agreed unanimously to stay as far away as possible from that Dragon.

The Dragon had been huge, at least as big as a three stories high building. His claws looked like they would cut Shepard in half with frightening ease.

Shepard was now sleeping the fifteenth night in the forest. She always found herself a spot high in a tree, save from potential predators, for the night, but not before she put up a few sensors to warn her about incoming danger.

Then this night Shepard's dreams were extraordinary fierce. She was just running from a Reaper, when suddenly it was destroyed by a bright light.

''Greetings, citizen. What is your peril?'' A woman said descending from the skies. The world around them had changed into a night sky. When their eyes met, the face of the woman was in total shock. Her eyes were widened and her mouth was slightly apart.

''What… What are you?'' The woman asked apparently shocked. She had dark hair resembling a clear night sky spiked with sparkling stars.

On her head she had a black crone, she was wearing a dark blue dress, which covered her feet. She had deep blue eyes. Her face, her whole being was just beautiful.

Shepard wondered if this dream was maybe taking a turn in a certain direction. She had always believed her taste to be straight, but maybe after a relationship with an Asari, her taste may have changed.

For the time being, it couldn't hurt to be polite to this dream lady. ''I am Commander Shepard,'' Shepard introduced herself.

''Commander… Shepard,'' The strange woman repeated slowly. ''Is this your name? But what kind of creature are you?'' She demanded to know.

That was weird. Since when could her mind have a mind of its own?

''I am Human. Same as you,'' Shepard answered amused.

''What?'' The woman jelled in shock and looked down on herself in panic.

She seemed to calm down. Shepard chuckled. This conversation was really amusing.

''Very impressive. Your mind must be remarkably strong to force my appearance to match your own,'' The strange woman said. ''I am Princess Luna, Guardian of the Night and Co-Ruler of Equestria. This is not your domain. Explain your presence in this world,'' Luna demanded again.

''What do you mean domain? This is my dream. Admitting it is more realistic that any dream I ever had before but this is all in my head,'' Shepard replied not believing anything this strange woman said.

Luna sighed. ''I sense a virtuous heart in you, so I will be patient. You are right. This is your dream, but what we are speaking is real. I have the ability to enter the dreams of others, protecting them from nightmares and bringing their mind equilibrium,'' Luna explained.

Shepard laughed out loud. ''Yeah, right. You talking to me in my dream. I must be really going crazy,'' Shepard mused.

''I see talking to you at the current time is proving to be a stressful task. You are not ready for this, yet,'' Luna said calmly. ''Your mind is clear, your heart honorable, yet I feel you have experience the utmost of pain. You deserve peace. You deserve help. I see that you are searching for a way back home. Follow my symbol, it will lead you,'' Luna said and disappeared slowly.

Shepard awoke jerking up.

''What is it, Shepard?'' Edi asked concerned. Shepard's vitals had spiked drastically in her sleep. Edi had even considered waking up Shepard with a little electro shock.

''I just had the weirdest dream. I saw a strange woman. She had a calming presence and she was beautiful. She said to me to follow her symbol,'' Shepard told Edi still a bit startled by the weird dream experience. She could almost feel how Edi was grinning. Yet, her voice remained calm not showing her amusement.

''Of course, Shepard. It sounds totally logical to me. We should always do what our dreams tell us to,'' Edi agreed with her sarcastically. Shepard rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

It was already morning. There hadn't been any alarms during the night. The sun was already up, enlightening the forest with its warm rays of light.

''You don't really mean that,'' Shepard accused shaking her head.

''No,'' Edi replied amused.

''I know it sounds stupid and to be honest I doubt this dream myself,'' Shepard said and was about to climb the tree back down. ''But something was strange about this dream,'' Shepard had to admit.

Touching the solid ground, Shepard stretched herself a bit to dispel the numbness in her body. ''You just had a bad dream,'' Edi said dismissing.

''Well, it wasn't a bad dream, at first maybe, but the second part was really strange. I remember it so clearly,'' Shepard replied. Then she spotted something. Shepard let her arms fall and stared at a tree.

''Edi, do you see that?'' Shepard asked and approached the three. On the tree was a big arrow carved in, pointing in the right direction of Shepard. ''Did I do that?'' Shepard asked unsure when she looked closer at the carving.

''No, I am absolutely sure you didn't,'' Edi replied also wondering where that mark had suddenly appeared from.

''Then who did it? It wasn't here yesterday,'' Shepard wanted to know looking around the forest, but not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

''Maybe, it was your dream lady,'' Edi said now considering taking Shepard's dream seriously. ''At first, I thought you were going crazy, but now this. The timing is too precise. And you always were the magnet for the most bizarre things possible,'' She added. Edi was right. Shepard had come back from the dead for example.

''Maybe, I sleepwalked and did this myself,'' Shepard offered weakly as an explanation.

''I don't require any sleep. I monitor you all the time. I would have noticed it, if you had been sleepwalking,'' Edi replied.

No, somebody else must have done this.

''So, it was the dream lady, then,'' Shepard said a little amused.

''Doubtful. It is still highly improbable that it was your dream lady. I have many other possibilities to offer, which would be more likely. But I won't bother you with the details and skip to the result of my calculations,'' Edi paused for a moment.

''Whoever did this, probably don't want us any harm. It seems that they want to help us. It is still possible that it is a trap, but if they would have been hostile, they would have attacked when you slept. But it is still a concern that whoever did this, managed not to trigger any of our alarms. That shouldn't be possible without any aid of technology,'' Edi said.

Shepard was in thoughts herself. ''Nevertheless, it is our best shot of getting out of this place. Whether the dream lady made this or another being, if they try to attack us, I am sure I can handle them,'' Shepard decided confident in herself.

''Then we should follow the arrow,'' Edi said and went silent.

After a half an hour Shepard found another arrow. It seemed she was on the right track. Shepard followed the arrows all day long. The sun rose high into the sky and then was setting again.

Shepard decided to make camp. The sun had already set. Shepard, after a filling meal, went to sleep.

The Commander was expectant whether he would see the dream lady in her dream again, tonight.

She did not.

The dream lady didn't visit her this night. Shepard had a dreamless sleep.

She woke up the next day and continued her marked path. It was already noon of the next day. Shepard had a quick lunch. She had eaten a leg of the rabbit she caught yesterday.

Then Shepard came across a cliff. ''Well, that is an obstacle,'' Shepard said out loud.

''It is too far for you to jump,'' Edi commented.

''Naw, I could make it,'' Shepard said convinced.

''It would be most ironic. Commander Shepard, savior of the galaxy, survived every battle she fought in and then she fell to her death, because she overestimated the length of her jump,'' Edi stated sarcastically.

''Fine. What do you think about this tree? Do you think it will work?'' Shepard asked Edi inspecting a nearby tree.

Edi understood without a proper explanation. ''Yes, this tree should do it. The trunk is long enough. It should provide an acceptable substitute for a bridge,'' Edi agreed.

The next hour Shepard spent chopping down the tree. She used her preinstalled omni-blade. She usually relied on her biotics, but she wanted to make sure that she knocked the three over in the right direction and didn't send it down the cliff.

Shepard exclaimed, one hand beside her mouth. ''Timber!'' And the majestic tree fell across the cliff.

A few moments later Shepard was on the other side and walking forward on the path marked by the arrows.

Like the night before she expected the dream lady to show up, but she didn't.

The next day Shepard reached a lake. She kneeled down to drink a bit. Then she saw something yellow moving on the other side of the lake.

Shepard raised her Black Widow sniper rifle to take a better look.

What she saw, shocked her.

There was a small yellow horse with a pink mane gathering some herbs. But the weird thing was she was levitating, uphold by a pair of wings on her back, which flapped evenly. Shepard set the sniper rifle down to comprehend what she just saw.

Then she looked again. The yellow horse was still there.

''Edi are you seeing that?'' Shepard asked flustered.

''Yes, thanks to the neural implants in your eyes, I am able to see everything you see,'' Edi replied.

''That is convenient,'' Shepard commented neutrally. ''And what do you think?'' Shepard wanted to know.

''Since she is collecting herbs in a bag, I conclude that she is sentient,'' Edi said.

''That is all?'' Shepard exclaimed. ''She is a horse with wings!'' Shepard stated excitedly.

''Her anatomy resembles more a Pony than a horse,'' Edi corrected Shepard.

''Whatever, I just can't calm down after seeing a horse with wings,'' Shepard explained herself.

''You faced pirates, mercenaries, Collectors and Reapers, then you get excited over a Pony with wings. Your taste is more girlish than I first thought, Shepard,'' Edi stated jokingly.

''Make your jokes, Edi. She is gathering herbs, that means she is taking them somewhere. Since she is intelligent, and we haven't seen her kind in the forest until now, it is safe to assume that she lives around here, maybe a settlement of these creatures,'' Shepard reasoned.

''That would be correct,'' Edi agreed with her.

''If we follow her, we can find out where it is,'' Shepard said and was making her way around the lake.

The adorable yellow Pony was completely unaware of the Human, who was closing in on her. After she collected enough herbs she gently landed on the ground and trotted back. Shepard was still a bit away but had clear sight of the Pony.

As she took a few steps into the forest, they both heard a loud roar. The little horse was frightened and stepped away.

A big manticore stepped out of the bushes. The beast roared again and looked at the Pony hungrily.

Shepard put her sniper rifle up again. The Pony was too scared to move properly. Her little legs were shacking heavily.

The manticore slowly closed in on its target.

''This isn't good, Shepard,'' Edi commented seeing the situation.

Shepard took aim. She didn't want to kill this beast, but she would.

The manticore took another step towards the yellow Pony. The Pony slumbered down completely and was now shivering with her front hoofs covering her eyes.

''I am sorry. But you don't leave me any choice,'' Shepard said softly. She pulled the trigger and the shot echoed through the air.

The manticore fell to the ground, a big hole through its head. Shepard closed in on the Pony, but she didn't step out of the bushes, just yet.

It took a good ten minutes before the Pony dared to look up again. She slowly peaked through her hoofs. When she noticed that she wasn't eaten, yet, she looked around. Her look fell on the corpse of the manticore.

She carefully and slowly approached it.

Shepard observed the Pony curiously.

When the little horse saw the big hole in the manticore's head she fell backwards seemingly losing consciousness.

''I think that Pony just fainted,'' Edi commented amused.

Shepard wanted to go to help her, but the Pony recovered herself surprisingly quick and looked nervously around. She jelled something into the forest.

''Can you translate that?'' Shepard asked.

''It doesn't match any galactic known language. This must be an undiscovered species,'' Edi explained.

''Can you analyze her language and then do a translation?'' Shepard suggested.

''I can do that, but for that I need more data. I suggest talking to her, but cation is advised. We don't know what her people are capable of,'' Edi replied.

Shepard shrugged. She just saw her faint from the look of a bloodied corpse. She was sure, she could handle her.

The Commander slowly stepped out into the clearing. The yellow Pony immediately spotted her and backed away.

She addressed Shepard, but she couldn't understand what she way saying.

''Easy, easy. I don't mean you any harm,'' Shepard tried to speak in a calming matter. Hoping her diplomatic demeanor wouldn't let her down now.

It seemed Shepard was getting through to the yellow Pony.

The Pony stopped shaking and looked at Shepard curiously. She probably had never seen a Human before.

Shepard gently put her gun down. The Pony began to shake again by the sight of this unknown instrument. Shepard stepped back and went to a spot where beautiful yellow flowers were growing.

She had seen earlier the yellow Pony sniffing them. She hoped that their scent was pleasing to her and they would convince the Pony of her good intentions.

She picked one up and went back.

The Pony observed all her actions with a curious look in her eyes. Shepard now put the flower beside her gun. Then she pointed at the gun and shook her head and hands in a nixing way.

Then she gentle picked up the flower and offered it to the Pony, while having the friendliest smile on the face, she could muster up looking at a sentient Pony creature.

The Pony was hesitant, but it seemed to understand the gesture. She slowly arched her head towards Shepard's hand. She held her gaze firmly on Shepard.

The Human Commander patiently waited.

Inch by inch the Pony's head came closer. Then finally she took the flower out of Shepard's hand with her muzzle.

She quickly retracted her head and then looked at Shepard expectantly again. She had the same friendly smile as before.

The eyes of the Pony became teary. She dropped the flower and tackled Shepard.

They were in too close proximity for Shepard to react in time, before Shepard realized it the Pony had caught her in a hug and was crying into her shoulder.

Shepard was stunned for a moment before patting the yellow Pony on the back in a calming manner.

After the strange horse calmed down a bit from the experience, she started to speak again. She was talking quickly which Shepard believed were probably expressions of her gratitude.

After a couple of moments, she let go of Shepard. Fortunately, this species seemed to be friendly, at least this specimen was friendly.

The Pony stopped talking and it was now waiting for a response. Shepard shook her head and said. ''I don't understand you,'' Shepard tried to explain it through hand gestures.

The little yellow horse frowned and then brighten up again. She pointed with her right hoof at Shepard and then at the ground. Next, she pointed from her to the forest and then back to Shepard.

''I think she wants you to wait for her to return,'' Edi analyzed the Pony's charade. The Pony shrieked away on hearing the new voice.

''Damnit, Edi!'' Shepard cursed and was now trying to calm the Pony down again.

She repeated the movements, which the Pony just did. She pointed at herself then to the ground. And she pointed to the Pony and then to the forest and back to herself.

The Pony seemed happy that Shepard understood her. She smiled brightly and nodded her head vigorously.

She quickly stood up. Shepard remained seated her legs crossed. The Pony walked towards the forest but not without every step looking back, checking whether Shepard was still there.

Eventually she vanished into the forest.

''Interesting little creature!'' Edi commented taking an interest. She always relished the chance to study the organics more. And this species seemed almost as interesting as the Humans.

''You scared her half to death,'' Shepard said accusingly.

''And I apologize for that, but her actions are different from everything I have studied and learned about organics. You don't trust strangers and are afraid of the unfamiliar, but that Pony was way too trustful,'' Edi said.

''I saved her live, after all,'' Shepard pointed out.

''Yes, you easily killed a being which posed a great threat to her existence, which should make you even more dangerous. Normal behavior would be rejection and escape,'' Edi explained.

''I see your point,'' Shepard understood. ''Do you think it is a trap?'' Shepard asked.

''If so, she must be very deceiving. I didn't recognize any ulterior motives in her behavior. And her fear and shyness were too real to be staged,'' Edi stated. ''Still, I can't shake the feeling that something is not right with her,'' Edi said in an unsatisfied manner.

''Since we are waiting, are you up for a game of tic tac toe?'' Shepard wanted to know.

''That children's game? Fine, I will entertain you accordingly to your intelligence,'' Edi said mockingly.

''Hey, what else could we do?'' Shepard replied indignantly.

''We could play chess?'' Edi suggested her favorite game.

''Alright, this won't be fun, though. I am no Traynor,'' Shepard gave in.

''For me it will be,'' Edi said gleefully and loaded the chess program in Shepard's omni-tool.

Twilight was just reading a book, sitting comfortable in her favorite chair without any worries in the world.

She had managed to do all her princess duties for today already yesterday.

Now she would use the whole day to read old books about her favorite topic: Magic. She was just getting to the good part. Twinkle Horn's essay about illusion magic was just great.

Sadly, Twilight could hear hoof steps coming quickly her way. She sighed and put her book aside ready to greet her guest.

Moments later Fluttershy busted the door open.

''Twilight, you won't believe what happened to me today,'' The Pegasus said out of breath. Twilight certainly didn't expect Fluttershy. She was now really curious about what Fluttershy had to say.

''Calm down, Fluttershy. What happened?'' Twilight asked patiently.

Fluttershy took three deep breaths before continuing. ''I was at the hidden lake in the Everfree Forest today,'' Fluttershy began.

Twilight frowned. She didn't like that Fluttershy went alone into the forest. The Everfree Forest was a mysterious and dangerous place. Ancient magic coursed through the forest. Many dangerous creatures lived there.

''When I was collecting herbs, I was suddenly ambushed by a manticore,'' Fluttershy told Twilight.

''A manticore?'' Twilight shouted horrified.

''Yes,'' Fluttershy nodded. ''I was so scared. I couldn't move. I closed my eyes and then there was that loud noise. It was really, really loud. I became even more scared. When nothing happened, I looked up. The manticore laid in front of my hoofs slayed with a big hole through its head,'' Fluttershy told Twilight.

Twilight gasped.

To kill a manticore with one magic strike, the user must be very powerful. Of course, any Alicorn or some magically talented unicorn could do that, still it was a considerable feat.

But at least it seemed whoever did that, tried to protect Fluttershy.

''Then a strange being appeared, which I have never seen before,'' Twilight ears peaked up.

Fluttershy knew almost all animals or creatures in Equestria. If she really came across something she couldn't recognize, then that could be a new species.

''It was really strange. It walked on two legs instead of four. She didn't have any fur except on her head. And her whole body was shining like metal,'' Fluttershy described the strange creature.

Twilight became suspicious hearing Fluttershy's description. That sounded awfully a lot like a Human, but that couldn't be. The Human world was beyond the mirror.

''It was really sweet. She saw how scared I was and offered me a flower,'' Fluttershy told Twilight, smiling back on the memory. Twilight deep in thought tried to follow Fluttershy.

''That is great,'' Twilight answered her friend.

Fluttershy looked at Twilight curiously. ''What is the matter Twilight?'' She asked.

''Nothing, do you know where that creature is now?'' Twilight wanted to know.

Fluttershy nodded. ''Through hoof signs I was able to convey to her to wait for my return,'' Fluttershy explained.

''Her?'' Twilight raised an eyebrow.

''Of course, taking care of creatures of all kind is my hobby, after all. I can easily tell the gender, even if I don't know the species,'' Fluttershy said a little proudly.

''Fluttershy, you acted very well. It was a good thing that you came straight to me. If my suspicions are correct then you found a Human,'' Twilight let her words sink in.

''A Human?'' Fluttershy's ears flapped wildly. ''But if she is Human, what is she doing in our world? Why isn't she in her own world?'' Fluttershy wanted to know.

''I don't know, yet, but I am determined to find out.'' Twilight stated. ''I think it is time to round up the girls. We should inspect this matter together,'' Twilight decided.

Fluttershy nodded in agreement. Nopony of her friends would like to miss such a big event.

Shepard was getting anxious. She had been waiting for quite some time. And it didn't help that she lost the fifth game of chess to Edi in a row.

''My readings indicate that you are nervous,'' Edi stated reloading the playfield after her latest victory.

''Yeah,'' Shepard admitted. ''Waiting here out in the open… And there is the first contact with an undiscovered pre-space flight race issue. The council will have my head for this,'' Shepard said thinking about the consequences of her actions with this race.

''Nonsense. You saved them from the Reapers. If they dare to charge you for this offense, I personally will hack myself into their private accounts and delete everything,'' Edi promised determined.

''Thanks, Edi. Let's just hope this first contact will go smoother than ours,'' Shepard said.

''Yes, that would be preferable. But as I already said, her behavior is different from any other organics,'' Edi answered. They heard footsteps now. ''I detect multiple life signs. Our little friend is not alone,'' Edi informed Shepard.

''I thought she would bring more with her,'' Shepard said and readied her gun. She didn't take a hostile position but was ready for anything. If they would attack her, she would retaliate in kind.

The yellow Pony stepped out of the forest followed by five similar wildly colored ponies.

One was an intense pink, the other was orange and had a hat similar to a cowboy hat, then there was a Pony with wings like the yellow one. She had light blue fur and her mane had the coloring of a rainbow. There was also a white Pony with a horn on her head. The last one was purple and had likewise a horn and wings.

The purple Pony stepped forward. It seemed she was the leader of the group.

Shepard waited.

The purple one spoke to her. Naturally Shepard couldn't understand her either. The purple Pony sighed and then suddenly her horn started to glow. Shepard took a few steps back.

''Edi, what is she doing?'' Shepard wanted to know.

''Unknown. I don't detect any known energy signature. Unknown energy is charged. Advice not being hit by it,'' A light shot from the purple Pony's horn forward towards her.

Shepard quickly dodged it. She put her gun up and took aim at the shooter. The ponies seemed to be more surprised than angry.

The purple one was talking rapidly. She pointed to her horn then to Shepard.

''I think she wants you to be hit by that light,'' Edi said analyzing the gestures.

''We don't even know what it is. It could kill me,'' Shepard answered still not lowering her gun, keeping an eye on the ponies. ''How is the translation going?'' The Human Spectre wanted to know.

''I have completed five percent.'' Edi informed her.

Shepard's shoulder plummeted. ''Then we have no choice,'' She put her hands in the air.

''What are you doing?'' Edi asked worried.

''Taking a leap of faith,'' Shepard stated firmly.

The purple Pony understood and charged her horn again. Shepard saw the bright light again, rushing towards her. Shepard closed her eyes not to see the impact. When the ray hit her, she felt a soft tingling, that was all. She had expected more pain.

She opened her eyes again and looked down on her body. Everything seemed to be intact.

''Can you understand me now?'' The purple Pony asked.

Shepard face's fell in disbelief. ''What did you do? How can I understand you, now?'' Shepard wanted to know.

''I used a simple translation spell,'' The purple one explained as a matter of fact. ''You have surprised me when you dodged the first one,'' She added.

''I almost thought you would attack us,'' The rainbow maned one said.

''I still can't believe it. Which type of software did you use? Do you have omni-tools, too?'' Shepard couldn't calm down.

''I don't know what that is. We used magic,'' The purple one said.

''Magic?'' Shepard said in disbelief. ''Edi, did you copy that?'' Shepard asked the AI.

''No, Shepard, I did not. I am able to understand what you are saying, but I don't know what the quadruples are saying,'' The AI told her.

''You don't understand them?'' Shepard said surprised.

''That is correct. Whatever she used on you, it didn't have any effect on me,'' Edi stated.

Shepard frowned in thought.

The ponies had observed the conversation of the Human and her hand. Then the white Pony with the horn and deep purple mane elbowed the purple one who had shot Shepard with this magic. She coughed. ''It is polite to introduce yourself.''

The purple one blushed a little before saying. ''Rarity is right. My name is Twilight Sparkle, I am the Princess of Friendship and these are my friends,'' Now Twilight introduced the others.

Princess? She then must be the leader of their people. Shepard noticed that she was the only one with wings and horn. Maybe that had something to do with her status as royalty. But it was too soon to infer.

''This is Applejack,'' Twilight began.

''Howdy!'' The orange one said pulling her hat.

''Rainbow Dash,'' The Rainbow maned one flew a bit into the air and crossed her front hoofs.

''Yo!'' She tried to appear tough.

''This is Pinkie Pie,'' The pink one jumped at Shepard. Inches away from her face the pink Pony was trapped in a purple aura. She froze in the air.

That didn't keep Pinkie Pie to rapidly ask questions. ''What are you doing here? Where do you come from? What do you eat? Do you like parties? I like parties. I will throw a welcome party for you. Do you like balloons? I like balloons,'' Twilight Sparkle set Pinkie back down and sealed her mouth with another purple aura.

Shepard was a biotic herself, but she would never have been able to use it so precisely. And the color was off. Biotics were blue not purple.

''This is Rarity,'' Twilight continued unshaken by her fellow Pony's antics. The white Pony made a fancy curtesy.

''It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,'' She said politely.

''And this is Fluttershy. You saved her from the manticore,'' Twilight ended the introduction.

The yellow Pony hid behind her mane and weakly replied. ''Hi.''

Shepard took in their appearances, behavior and names for a moment. A smile cracked on her face. They didn't seem so bad.

''My name is Commander Shepard. I am from the Alliance Navy,'' Shepard introduced herself. The ponies looked at her confused.

''Navy? As in ships?'' Rainbow Dash asked.

Shepard chuckled and put her gun away. The ponies looked in awe as her weapon shrank down and she put it behind her back.

''You could say that. Can you tell me where I am?'' Shepard asked.

''You are in Equestria,'' Applejack replied.

''Is your planet called that?'' Shepard asked.

''Silly, Equestria is our kingdom, our planet is called Equus,'' Pinkie Pie said who was release from Twilight's purple light.

''I know this may sound hard to believe, but I am an alien. I come from outer-space,'' Shepard pointed towards the sky. ''And I need your help to get back home,'' Shepard said.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack snickered. ''Alien. She said,'' Dash whispered to Applejack. Twilight shot them an angry look.

''Commander, my translation is at 37%. If you would keep up the conversation, then I will soon be able to join in,'' Edi informed Shepard.

Twilight shook her head. ''You probably came through the mirror. This is not another planet. You are in another dimension,'' Twilight stated.

Shepard gasped at first, but then thought about it. That just couldn't be possible. ''I didn't come through any mirror,'' Shepard stated.

''But you are Human, aren't you?'' Twilight asked confused.

''Yes, I am,'' Shepard affirmed. She was a little surprised that they know she was a Human.

''Then you must have come through the mirror,'' Twilight insisted.

''But weren't you turned into a Human in the other world. And Sunset Shimmer and you back into a Pony when back in Equestria. Shouldn't she be a Pony in this world then?'' Rarity pointed out.

Rarity was right.

Twilight's ears twitched a little. How could she have overlooked such a crucial detail? And the problem with the language. Twilight didn't have any problems communicating in the Human world.

Also, the clothes were different. Twilight remembered the fashion in the Human world being similar to Equestria's.

Twilight recognized the suit as some kind of armor. It was very damaged, though. Maybe she was a guard or something.

''If you didn't come through the mirror, how did you come here?'' Applejack asked, while Twilight was in thoughts.

''I don't know. I remember a flash of light, an explosion. Then I woke up in this forest,'' Shepard wasn't sure how much she should tell them about the reapers and the war.

''Likely story,'' Rainbow Dash said. She tipped Shepard with her hoof on the chest. She used her wings to be on eye-level to Shepard. Shepard chuckled.

This adorable creature tried to be intimidating, but only added to her cuteness. ''What are you laughing at? Do you want a piece of me?'' Rainbow snorted angrily, not pleased with the woman's amusement.

''I can take you,'' Rainbow stated. She used her frontal legs to box in the air. But before she could act, Applejack grabbed her tail and pulled her back to the ground.

''I apologize for Dash. She is just very competitive,'' Applejack apologized for Rainbow Dash and tipped her hat slightly.

''Are you really an alien?'' Twilight asked.

''Afraid, so,'' Shepard replied.

Twilight breathed in deeply, then jumped up and shouted. ''That is so awesome!'' Shepard was taken aback. Twilight had seemed to be the serious type of the group of ponies. ''This changes everything. We always speculated whether there were Extra-equestrials. Finally, we have proof.''

Twilight was in her own world now. She imagined the scientific discussions she would have with her fellow scientists. What they could learn from the aliens?

''Do you have anywhere to stay?'' Fluttershy asked. The question woke Twilight up from her daydream again.

''I was wondering the forest now for more than two weeks,'' Shepard said.

''No wonder then. Your flagrance is almost unbearable,'' Rarity said wrinkling her noise. Shepard looked down at herself. She was really in a bad shape.

''Sorry, about that,'' Shepard apologized. She sniffed herself. She was indeed reeking.

''Finally, it is complete,'' An unknown voice said.

''Who said that?'' Pinkie Pie exclaimed and looked around searching for the source of the voice. The other ponies also searched for the source of the voice.

''I am here,'' Edi said. The ponies now looked closer at Shepard's left hand.

''What are you?'' Twilight asked with big eyes.

''My name is Edi and I am an AI,'' Edi introduced herself.

''What is an AI?'' Applejack asked.

''AI means artificial intelligence,'' Edi explained.

''What intelligence?'' Applejack still didn't understand.

''That means she was created,'' Twilight explained.

''Correct,'' Edi affirmed Twilight's statement.

''Then what are you doing in Shepard's arm?'' Pinkie Pie asked bouncing around excitedly.

''I am not in Shepard's arm. I am preoccupying a small computer, which was planted into her arm,'' Edi tried to explain. Pinkie's eyes went in circles, not really following her.

''Just a moment ago you were talking differently,'' Rarity observed.

''I analyzed your language and initiated a translation program. Once it was complete, I was able to communicate with you,'' Edi explained.

The ponies had now gathered around Shepard's arm and looked at Edi in awe.

''You can do that?'' Fluttershy asked impressed. Shepard coughed politely. The ponies avert their attention back to Shepard.

''How were you able to leave the forest?'' Twilight wanted to know. ''Usually, you should have got lost,'' Twilight knew a bit of the hidden powers of the forest. Anypony who ventured too deep into the forest was lost forever.

''A dream woman appeared in my dream and then I followed her signs,'' Shepard replied. She felt stupid saying that. Who would believe that?

''That was Princess Luna, no doubt,'' Twilight said without any disbelief.

''Well, since Princess Luna guided you here, that means she wants us to take care of you,'' Applejack concluded.

''That means a welcome party!'' Pinkie exclaimed and threw confetti in the air.

''I suppose Applejack is right. You can stay with me for the time being,'' Twilight offered.

''Hold on a minute!'' Rainbow exclaimed. ''We can't take her back to Ponyville. We know nothing about her. Maybe she is dangerous or maybe she is a rogue Changeling,'' Dash said.

Shepard didn't know what a Changeling was, but the ponies didn't seem to like it.

''Don't be rude, Rainbow Dash. She is clearly not a changeling. Since they can only transform into creatures, they have seen before. And where should they have found a Human. No, this is clearly somepony who needs our help,'' Rarity said.

Dash pointed from her eyes to Shepard and back. ''I will keep an eye on you,'' Dash promised.

''Just before you go to Twilight's place, you have to drop by my place. I will take your measurements and make you a new outfit. Then you can go to the spa. You seem like somepony who is in dire need of relaxation.'' Rarity decided their next course of actions.

EveryPony agreed and Shepard decided to go along, so they went back to Ponyville. Shepard was relieved. It seemed this first contact wouldn't end in a disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Settling in Ponyville**

Shepard marveled at the sight before her. The closer they got to Ponyville, the more ponies they encountered.

Shepard really liked the vibe of this small town. Everybody was nice and friendly.

Although the ponies looked at Shepard curiously, whenever she was walking by, they didn't approach her. Shepard assumed that had something to do with her encourage.

Once they were in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie exclaimed. ''I have to go.'' And stormed off.

The group gave her a questioning look but didn't stop her or bother to go after her. Sometimes a Pinkie Pie had to what a Pinkie Pie had to do.

Eventually they reached a small, round house with two stories. ''That would be my boutique. I am a professional designer, you must know. I swiftly will make you a new outfit,'' Rarity stated melodically. She was very proud of her establishment.

They entered the shop.

''Sis, is that you?'' A voice asked and a young white unicorn Pony with a light purple pink mane appeared.

''Sweetie Bell, this is Commander Shepard, she is our guest. Commander Shepard, this is my younger sister Sweetie Bell,'' Rarity got them acquainted.

Sweetie Bell looked at Shepard with big eyes. ''Now, please go up to your room. I have work to do.'' Rarity asked of her sister.

Still in shock Sweetie Bell reluctantly obeyed and went back to her room.

''Now, please, take off your armor,'' Rarity said to Shepard.

The request startled the Commander. It was naturally that she had to take off her equipment to get a proper measurement. Still Shepard felt uncomfortable undressing in front of an unknown race.

She was still unsure to which degree she could trust them. Slowly Shepard began taking off the armor.

Twilight noticed something and said blushing. ''I remember now. You, Humans, are rather shy to show your naked form in public. We will give you space.'' Twilight pushed the other ponies outside.

Shepard was grateful for her action. It was much easier to undress in front of only one Pony than a group of five.

She laid her damaged armor down and let Rarity do her work. She stood there only with her underwear and her dog tags hanging around her neck while the measuring tape magically took all her sizes.

''What is that lovely necklace?'' Rarity asked when she saw the dog tags.

''That are our identification tags. It happens that during battle corpses are disintegrated or burned beyond recognition. These tags help us to verify our losses,'' Shepard said a little sadly.

Rarity regretted it now that she asked. That was too grim of a topic for her taste. The galaxy must be a dangerous place.

It only took a few more moments and Rarity was done. When Shepard grabbed after her armor Rarity stopped her with a shriek. ''Oh, no. You won't put that filth on again. You can't believe me to let you in good conscience wear those scraps,'' Rarity exclaimed horrified.

Shepard frowned. ''What should I wear then?'' Shepard wanted to know.

Rarity levitated a blanket towards Shepard. It was cozy and long enough to cover most of Shepard's upper body, only her feet were barefoot.

''Don't worry. The girls will take you for a relaxing bath to the spa. In the meantime, I will make your new dress,'' Rarity explained.

Shepard felt defenseless without her equipment. But she couldn't take all her weapons with her.

So, she only took her pistol and said to Rarity. ''Can you make sure nobody touches my stuff? It is very dangerous, and I don't want somebody to get hurt.''

Rarity smiled kindly and levitated the weapons to the highest shelve. ''They will be safe up there. Now chop, chop, go take your bath,'' Rarity shooed her out of the shop.

Outside Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were already waiting. ''So, now we can go to the spa,'' Twilight said and trotted off.

They didn't have to walk far only around a few corners and they arrived at the spa. On the way Twilight explained why they were taking Shepard to the spa. The reason was simple.

Nopony had a big enough bathtub for Shepard. And Shepard needed a good bath urgently. Like most of the time, the smelling one wasn't aware of their own stench, but Shepard noticed how some ponies wrinkled their noses when they walked pass them.

Shepard mused to herself. She must be a very strange alien, stinking and naked. She doubted that she would scare any Pony in her current state. Shepard didn't mind much, though. It was much easier to establish relation when the native population didn't perceiver her as a threat.

When they entered the spa, one of the working staff approached them. ''Princess Twilight, we are honored to have you in our humble establishment, again,'' The Pony said in a weird dialect. Twilight shook her head displeased, but Shepard couldn't tell why.

''My friend here needs a bath right away,'' Twilight said to the spa Pony.

''Of course.'' The Pony looked up in her schedule. ''As you know our schedule is booked out like usual, but we always have a spare room ready for emergencies like these. Smoothing Hoof!'' She clapped her hoofs. ''Please, escort our guests to number five.'' Another Pony appeared and signaled them to follow her.

Smoothing Hoof guided them to a room with a big red five on the door. As they entered Shepard spotted a big wooden tub. It was about a meter and a half tall and six-meter wide in diameter.

The hot water was already steaming. Shepard could feel how a pleasant shiver went down her spine. After all she had been through, a hot bath seemed just perfect. Yet, she hesitated. She looked at Twilight for approval. The purple Pony smiled kindly and gestured her to plunge into the water. Shepard let go of the blanket and dipped one toe into the warm water. The temperature was perfect. She sighed contently and stepped down into the tub. She relaxed and stretched her arms on the edge of the tub in a comfortable manner.

Rainbow Dash grunted. ''If you want to do that girlie stuff, then I am out,'' She exclaimed levitating in the air.

Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack had joined Shepard in the tub. ''Come on, Rainbow. The water is just perfect. It will do wonders for your sore muscles.'' Applejack replied trying to bait Dash into joining them.

''Nah, my muscles aren't sore. I am out of here,'' Rainbow insisted and flew out of the door.

Too bad, Shepard thought. She was really missing out on something. Shepard was forgetting all her worries. She was stranded on an undiscovered planet with pre-space flight people. Her chances to ever get of this planet were slim to none. To ever see her friends and comrades again. Learning if she successfully stopped the Reapers.

All that was forgotten for the moment. The ponies entertained her with fascinating stories of their people, while Edi listened and analyzed the information. Edi also asked a question once in a while to optimize her analysis.

The kingdom Equestria was ruled by two sisters who each governed the day and the night respectively. Princess Celestia was the older sister and was ruler of the day. It seemed that she was the Pony with the most influence and power. Shepard intended to pay her a visit some time. Maybe Princess Celestia would be able to help her somehow.

The younger sister was Princess Luna, guardian of the night. Their first encounter had been quite brief. Shepard remembered that Princess Luna appeared as a Human. She wondered what Princes Luna looked like as a Pony. Yet, she was very grateful to her for leading her out of that damned forest.

Then there was Twilight, who was also a Princess. They tried to explain her the elements of Harmony, but Shepard only understood that they had some kind of power when they all were together. Unlike her two fellow princesses her domain was not as precisely defined as the others. The two sisters ruled over the entirety of Equestria, while Twilight was the authority of Ponyville, a small town within the kingdom.

The last princess was Mi Amore Cadenza or short Cadence, the ruler of the Crystal Kingdom. She was Twilight's sister-in-law and married to her older brother Shining Armor. They already had a foal together Twilight's niece Flurry Heart, who also was princess, but somehow not. Even princess Celestia and Luna weren't sure about Flurry Heart's status.

Shepard didn't know what crystal ponies were, so she assumed that it was sub-form of the species. The princess status was reflected in their appearance.

There were earth-ponies, who had the strongest bodies and had neither wings nor horn, the pegasi, who were able to fly with their wings and walk on clouds, and the unicorns, who with the help of their horn could use magic.

All princesses bore the treads of all three races. They had the body and strength of an earth-Pony, they had wings to fly and a horn to use the most powerful magic. The combination of all three treads granted royalty.

The alicorns, so were the princesses called, were more powerful than normal ponies and should represent and rule them as the wisest and best leaders of their people While Twilight and Cadence were transformed to alicorns by Celestia. Nobody seemed to know the exact origin of their two ruling leaders.

It all went back to the creation of Equestria some thousands of years ago. After the three tribes formed a kingdom, the alicorn sisters became rulers and have reigned ever since.

Shepard was wondering, if a year in Equestria was shorter than the earth year, because no organic creature could live that long. Edi confirmed that the year in Equestria differed only a little from earth's, only by a few days.

After twenty minutes of soaking, they proceeded to the next step. The three ponies laid on special tables and for Shepard was brought a larger example. Then they all got a massage. Shepard didn't know how they did it, but although they had crude hoofs as hands, they were precise enough to loosen any tension in her muscles. Her muscles literally yelled out in relief.

This was one of Shepard's most relaxing experiences ever. Only for this massage she would do her struggle with the Reapers all over again. Then they got a pedicure. Shepard had never done anything so girly before in her life, but she was too relaxed to protest.

An hour later a pleasantly refreshed Shepard stepped out of the spa with new make-up, her nails painted in the same red colour as her hair and covered in her comfy blanket again.

''That was just what I needed!'' Shepard sighed contently.

''Let's go back and see if Rarity already finished your dress,'' Applejack said walking back in the direction of Rarity's shop.

Together they went to Rarity's fashion shop. Shepard felt the grass under her toes, she breathed the fresh air and let the wind stroke her hair. Life was good.

At Rarity's the fashion designer presented them her newest creation.

''What do you think?'' Rarity asked expectantly. Shepard raised an eyebrow. It was a cute green dress whose color matched her eyes perfectly. However, Shepard was never known to be especially stylish.

''Oh, and I made these for yourself, too,'' Rarity said and levitated a pair of panties and a bra towards Shepard. Now Shepard's mouth fell open.

Her to-be undies were jeweled. Such underwear usually would have cost a fortune. Shepard shook her head. ''I can't accept that. This is too much.'' Shepard tried to refuse the gifts.

Rarity smiled happily and replied. ''I insist. Don't worry yourself about my expenses. I want you to have it. I am the element of generosity, after all,'' She pointed out.

It was clear that the Pony wouldn't give up until Shepard put on her clothes. Reluctantly Shepard obeyed.

She looked into the mirror and admired her new outfit. It was more girly than anything she had ever worn. Not that it looked bad, on the contrary the dress was marvelous. It had a chic cut and wasn't restricting her leg movement at all. It had a modest design yet looked classy.

Shepard was amazed at the quality of the dress. Rarity made a dress for a Human for the first time and yet her piece could easily keep up with the top fashionistas on the Citadel. Shepard was just not used to look like a normal person.

Of course, she wore casual clothes while on the Normandy, but that was only to bridge the time between missions. Shepard never actively tried to dress well, unless to infiltrate a party of wealthy criminals. For her the clothes of choice were her armor. She rotated to take all of her new outfit in.

''If my team could see me now, they would get into a fit of laughter,'' Shepard stated shaking her head.

''I already have taken a picture to preserve this moment for future generations.'' Edi commented amused.

Shepard laughed. ''Delete it, Edi!'' Shepard ordered.

''No. This a too memorable moment to be forgotten in time. You look very cute.'' She answered. It seemed the dress was to Edi's liking.

Shepard wanted to object, but she really looked cute. Now if she only were five years younger, then she would have represented the pinnacle of Human beauty.

''Do you like it?'' Rarity asked, proud of her first work for an alien species. She knew of her own abilities but was still nervous.

''Yeah, I do,'' Shepard replied honestly. ''Only problem I can't carry my weapons around in this outfit,'' Shepard pointed out.

''Usually I would condemn the carriage of weapons, but I think I have a solution. Please, let me see that small contraption,'' Rarity asked of her.

Shepard handed her the pistol. Shepard had more or less overcome the nagging feeling whenever she was asked to hand over her weapons.

After all they have done for her, she started to trust these strange little creatures. ''Just be careful. It is very dangerous.'' Shepard warned her.

Rarity took the gun with her magic and disappeared into a side room, but not before she gave Shepard a look reassuring her that she would be cautious.

Five minutes later she appeared again with a holder for the pistol with her. ''That should work. You can strap that around your… leg. It will be hidden under your dress, but you can always take it out, if you feel the need arises,'' Rarity explained.

Shepard did what she was told and was surprised. It was vaguely similar to the weapon holder she had used. Shepard thanked Rarity who just shook it off. Now Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy entered to examine Shepard's new dress.

''You look marvelous, Shepard. You really undone yourself again, Rarity,'' Fluttershy praised looking Shepard up and down.

''I expected the dress to be more flashy and pompous. This is a surprisingly simple design,'' Applejack said honestly. Rarity not in the least offended gave a coy laugh.

''Oh, Applejack, you should know by now that I always know what is best suited for my clients,'' Rarity said amused.

''You are right. And your sense for fashion amazes me again and again,'' The orange Pony replied tipping her hat to her friend.

''Commander Shepard, I know this is a bit sudden, but there may be a way to help you,'' Twilight said out of the blue.

Shepard gasped. ''What do you mean?'' Shepard asked surprised.

''I thought about what you said, that you are an alien and all. Then I remembered something. This must seem very outdated for you, but, we, ponies have planned for some time now to send unponnied probes into space. Maybe you and your computer friend could install a message for your friends up there. Then they could come and get you,'' Twilight explained.

The first Equestrian space program started almost half a year ago and had been the headline of every major newspaper. The buzz had declined over time, but the scientists had been working diligently researching new magic spells.

Shepard didn't know what to say. On one hand this was her best chance to get off this planet. On the other hand, that would mean the ponies would be exposed to the danger of the galaxy. New species had it rough in the galactic community, even with the protection of the citadel. And now so close after the war with the Reapers, Shepard wasn't even sure, if the council would even be able to protect them.

Shepard wasn't sure if she wanted to risk the development and flourishment of these people just to get herself home. Shepard took a while before she answered.

''Your offer is very generous, princess,'' Shepard replied respectful. Twilight frowned at the title. ''But are you sure you want to do this? After the council discovers your existence you will be in the focus of the whole galaxy. Many aliens will come to Equestria,'' Shepard let her words sink in.

Twilight thought about that for a minute. ''The more the merrier, I say. It would be nice to have more alien folk around. We will welcome them nicely,'' Applejack replied. She didn't understand the dangers of such a step.

''I think Shepard is talking more about the not so good existences in their society. We as an underdeveloped race would be open to attacks of less friendly people,'' Twilight explained the situation to Applejack.

Shepard nodded. The orange mare paled a little. ''Well…'' She started but couldn't find the words.

''I will have to talk with Celestia about this,'' Twilight decided.

''And don't call me princess all the time, Commander Shepard. Twilight is just fine.'' She added.

''Okay, if that is not disrespectful,'' Shepard gave in. ''And you can call me just Shepard. Commander is my rank in our military and not really part of my name,'' Shepard explained. She saw how Twilight's ears twitched taking in the new information.

''Then what is your real name?'' Fluttershy wanted to know.

''My full name is Kate Shepard. But as I said you can call me Shepard,'' Shepard introduced herself properly.

''Now that your wardrobe problem was fixed, we can come to the matter of your accommodation. I suggest you stay with me in the castle. My place is too big, anyway,'' Twilight suggested.

The rest of the ponies seemed to agree. Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack and Shepard left the shop. Rarity stayed behind muttering something about an urgent errand. Shepard had taken her other weapons with her. She also wanted to take her damaged armor with her when Twilight said.

''Your armor is in a catastrophic shape. If you want, I can look into some restoration spells. Maybe I will be able to fix it.'' She offered inspecting the damaged armor.

Shepard doubted that she would be able to repair her armor. This was the best and most advanced armor you could buy for money. The materials which were used to make it weren't probably even discovered on this planet, yet.

''Knock yourself out!'' Shepard replied, but then flinched at her wording. That sounded not very polite. She looked at Twilight, but the purple alicorn didn't mind.

Instead she had a happy spark in her eyes, now that she found something new to study. The group soon arrived at the castle. The castle was rather small and built on a tree. But the tree didn't seem natural, it sparkled in the day light.

The castle had two balconies and one small tower. A big door was implemented into the tree. Twilight opened the door with her magic. Shepard whistled impressed. The castle looked much smaller on the outside.

Inside it had high ceilings and big rooms. ''Weird. Spike should be here to greet us,'' Twilight wondered noticing the absence of her number one assistant.

They went to the throne room. As Twilight opened the door she was shot at with confetti and a pink ball tackled her to the ground. ''Surprise!'' Pinkie Pie exclaimed with grin almost covering her whole face.

Shepard looked inside the throne room and found a big gathering of ponies. They all had waited to surprise them. Shepard chuckled when the friendly ponies now started to party. Pinkie Pie had the tradition to welcome every new Pony with a party. This was a chance to see what the ponies' food looked like.

They only severed vegetarian dishes and a massive amount of sweets of all kinds. It seemed their expertise in confectionary was even more refined than of the Humans.

The games they played were mostly childish, but not to insult her hosts Shepard played along. The gesture was sweet, after all. She played a round pin the tail on the donkey and showed her might in hitting the pinjata.

Shepard had never especially liked sweets before, but now offered with such variety of delicious goodies, she feared she would develop a sweet tooth.

Alcohol was surprisingly scarce. Shepard assumed that her new acquaintances were already fully grown. Rarity had her own shop, after all. Even the apple cider was mostly without alcohol. The drinks with alcohol were surprisingly low concentrated.

Even without alcohol the endurance of the ponies was remarkable. They partied into the late morning. Shepard wondered how such spontaneous partying would affect their jobs and lives, yet nobody seemed to worry about it.

During the party Shepard met a little lizard creature, who claimed to be a Dragon. And Shepard wouldn't have believed him, if he had not spewed some fire for the entertainment of the guests.

Strangely it was green fire. Shepard had seen blue and red fire, never green. Shepard decided to ask Twilight about that at a later opportunity.

Shepard had a good time. Though, most of the party was too childish for her taste, she enjoyed the carelessness of her situation. Even if she never would get of this planet, this wasn't such a bad place to spend the rest of her life.

Eventually the guests started to leave one after the other. After the last guest was gone, Twilight showed Shepard her room. On the way upstairs, they found a unicorn sleeping across the stairs. Twilight explained that that was Starlight Glimmer, her apprentice. She levitated her gently out of the way.

The room which was spacious and tasteful furnished was already readied for Shepard. Twilight apologized for the lack of suitable bed. Shepard was bigger than all other ponies she had encountered until now. Twilight promised to send after a carpenter later this day.

For now, Shepard had to sleep on the floor cushioned by some pillows and blankets. Twilight wished Shepard a good rest and left her alone. Shepard pulled herself out of her dress. Then Shepard laid down to get some shut eye. She closed her eyes and were almost asleep, when suddenly Edi asked her. ''Shepard, I have a question.''

Without opening her eyes, Shepard replied. ''What is it, Edi?''

''Why are you so calm? You are stranded on alien planet with little chance to get ever back. Yet, I haven't seen you experience a nervous breakdown. Normal organic reaction would be denial and panic,'' Edi stated neutrally.

Shepard sighed. ''I think I lost the ability to panic a long time ago. I just embrace the things fate throws at me,'' Shepard replied to Edi her eyes still closed.

''I think, I understand,'' Edi said after a short while.

''What do you think of our hosts?'' Edi asked.

Shepard opened her eyes. ''They are just… amazing,'' Shepard said.

''I certainly agree that they are unique. Their willingness to help you seems almost unnatural,'' Edi said.

Shepard nodded. ''I know what you mean. Still I like that about them. This is the sort of thing that gives you hope. To know that there exist such nice people like them… is just great,'' Shepard said and closed her eyes again.

''But do you think they are ready to join the galactic community? Such kind of attitude makes them extremely vulnerable,'' Edi pointed out.

Shepard frowned. ''I know, Edi. I already thought about that,'' Shepard admitted.

''But this is your only way to get back home,'' Edi added.

Shepard turned to her side. ''I know,'' Shepard said quietly.

''Maybe I should give you more time to think about it. You, organics processes information at a ridiculous slow pace, after all,'' Edi mocked.

''Yeah, yeah,'' Was Shepard's only answer.

A few minutes later Shepard was sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Searching For A Job**

When Shepard woke up, the sun was already high in the sky. It must be at least noon, already. She went downstairs and met Twilight in throne room, in which was now standing a big, round table and six chairs. They must have been put away for the party last night.

Twilight sat in the biggest chair, appreciatively sipping her tea at a slow pace and reading a book. She looked up when Shepard entered. ''Oh, hello Shepard. How did you sleep?'' Twilight inquired with a friendly smile on her face.

''Quite good actually.'' Shepard replied well rested. Despite sleeping on the floor her body didn't hurt.

''That's good. The carpenter should be here in about two hours,'' Twilight informed her.

Shepard took a snack from a plate which was placed beside Twilight. ''It is strange for me to have people doing so much for me. I feel uncomfortable not be able to pay them back,'' Shepard confessed. She needed something to do, and to pay them back somehow.

Twilight nodded. ''I understand that feeling. Maybe you can earn some bits as long you are here,'' Twilight suggested.

''Bits?'' Shepard repeated the word, ignorant of what bits were.

''Ah, that's our currency,'' Twilight explained. She showed Shepard some golden coins. Shepard guessed Human currency must have looked similar in the Middle Ages.

''It is a good idea. But I only know how to destroy and blow things up,'' Shepard admitted. Of course, she obtained her high-school diploma, but she joined the Alliance with eighteen years. She didn't get an actual education besides her military training.

Twilight smiled kindly. ''We certainly don't have any use for that, but it never hurts to try something different for a change,'' Twilight said. ''Last I heard, Pinkie Pie could use an assistant in the bakery. Maybe you should go talk to her,'' Twilight suggested.

''Okay, can you tell me the directions?'' Shepard asked her.

''Of course,'' Twilight answered. She quickly explained Shepard the way to Sugarcube Corner. After a short walk Shepard arrived at the bakery.

When she entered she had to watch out not to step on a baby Pony crawling towards her. Close behind the baby followed a blue mare worriedly talking to the infant. ''Pound Cake, you get back here this instant! It is bath time!'' Shepard caught the little filly and handed him over to the mare.

''Here you go!'' Shepard said with a smile on her face. The mare was at first taken back by Shepard intimidating height and her strange appearance, but the smile on Shepard's face calmed her down. She thanked Shepard and took her baby from her.

''If you are looking for Pinkie Pie, she is in the bakery, the first door on the left,'' The mare said and carried her baby back out of the room. She was somewhat used to the strange guests, who came to visit Pinkie Pie.

Shepard entered the bakery. The bakery didn't look much different to a Human one. She could see all the necessary ingredients to bake something, backing powder, eggs, dough, sugar. She saw Pinkie Pie bouncing around in the kitchen preparing three dishes at once. When she noticed the Human, Pinkie Pie exclaimed. ''Ah, Shepard!'' And jumped towards her.

She stopped abruptly in front of Shepard and said. ''Nice to see you. Did you like your welcome party? I liked the party. I didn't really know what you like in your party, so I just did what I would have liked. Next time tell me what you like, then I will do that. What do you like?'' Pinkie babbled.

''The party was good. I rather came here to apply for a job,'' Shepard told Pinkie Pie.

''Commander Shepard baking cake. I definitely will make pictures,'' Edi promised. Shepard frowned a little but ignored Edi's comment.

Pinkie Pie's face light up. ''You want to help me bake cakes? Best day ever!'' She took out a huge cannon and fired it. Confetti engulfed Shepard momentarily. Shepard at little surprised, but not bothered shook the confetti off of her.

''You probably haven't met my party cannon, yet,'' Pinkie Pie said petting the canon affectionally. ''Party cannon, this is Commander Shepard. Shepard, this is Party Cannon,'' Pinkie Pie introduced them.

Shepard started to believe that this wasn't such a good idea after all. Pinkie Pie may be a lot of fun, but would she be able to handle the responsibilities of being an employer? ''Uhm, about the job. I feel useless doing nothing all day long and I wanted to earn some bits, so I don't have to rely on you guys all the-'' Shepard couldn't finish before Pinkie Pie in one swift movement slipped an apron and a chef's cap over her.

''Commander Shepard in an apron. Priceless!'' Edi commented and took another picture. Shepard blushed a little but tried to concentrate on the matter at hand. Pinkie Pie now explained her how to work in the bakery. Five minutes later, the bakery was a battlefield. Everywhere were dough part, even at the ceiling, some muffins were burning, and the oven smoked at an alarming rate.

''How did you even -cough- do that?'' Pinkie Pie asked stunned. She looked around in panic.

''I -cough- don't know. I just took the recipe and then one thing lead to the other -cough-,'' Shepard replied not really sure what exactly happened.

''Evacuate the kitchen immediately!'' Pinkie Pie ordered. They retreated back into the voyeur. Pinkie Pie then grabbed a fire extinguisher and stormed back into the kitchen. Moments later everything was under control.

''I am so sorry,'' Shepard apologized embarrassed. She hadn't expected to it go so wrong.

''Don't worry about it! You will learn it in time. Although I have never seen anypony screwing up so bad like this,'' Pinkie Pie said shaking her head still in a good mood.

Shepard's blush deepened. Edi quietly took another picture. Edi had a field day. Like everybody else, she knew only Shepard as the badass soldier and exceptional leader. This side of Shepard she had never seen. And Edi intended to explore it to great extent. After they cleaned up the kitchen, Pinkie Pie taught Shepard step by step. Shepard had to admit, despite her hyperactivity Pinkie was a good teacher. And at the end of the day Shepard even managed to back a half-burned chocolate cake.

Yet, Pinkie Pie's conclusion was. ''Normally, I would say don't give up, but maybe you should search for another occupation. Baking is just not your thing,'' Pinkie Pie replied.

Shepard agreed with her. She didn't like baking. Pinkie Pie paid Shepard twenty-five bits for her work and sent Shepard her way back to Twilight. Back at the castle Twilight asked Shepard about her day.

''How was your first day at Sugar Cube Corner?'' Twilight wanted to know.

''It turned out backing and I are mortal enemies,'' Shepard replied.

''It wasn't pretty. The kitchen was on fire in less than five minutes,'' Edi added salt to the wound.

''Oh, but you still earned some money, right?'' Twilight tried to avert the topic away from baking.

''Yes, twenty-five bits,'' Shepard said and showed Twilight the bag.

''Impressive, since baking didn't work so well maybe you can help Rarity out. She is always in a hurry to finish her assignment,'' Twilight suggested.

Shepard doubted that she would be a big help but said. ''I will see what I can do.'' She went towards her room.

''The bed was delivered. I hope it is big enough,'' Twilight called after Shepard. On her way to her room she met Starlight Glimmer. The unicorn jumped back when she spotted Shepard.

''What? What are you? Who are you?'' She asked startled, her horn glowing in a greenish light. Shepard put her hands up in a calming manner.

''Easy, I am Shepard. I am staying here,'' She said to the startled Pony.

''Yes, Twilight told me about you. Sorry, I was just a little overwhelmed," Starlight said, and her horn turned off. ''So, that's what Humans look like. Very interesting.,'' She said as she circled around Shepard.

''I am little tired from my work and should go to my room to see the bed,'' Shepard said not really in the mood for a conversation and continued her way.

''Of course, I still have something to do,'' Starlight said and went into the opposite direction.

In her room Shepard looked at the enormous bed. The carpenter really didn't spare any expense. The bed was huge, at least king-sized. Shepard took off her dress and let herself fall onto the bed. ''This bed is really comfy,'' She commented and went to sleep.

The next morning Shepard planned to work for Rarity. She remembered the way to her fashion shop. She knocked on the door and Sweetie Bell opened. The little filly's eyes became even bigger when she spotted Shepard.

''Is Rarity home?'' Shepard asked. Sweetie Bell didn't answer and just stared at Shepard in awe. They stood there for a few moments, before Shepard could hear Rarity calling.

''Sweetie Bell, who is it?'' When Sweetie Bell didn't answer Rarity came to investigate. ''Oh, Shepard, my dear, what are you doing here?'' Rarity asked surprised to see Shepard. She pushed Sweetie Bell aside, who still haven't recovered from her stupor, so that Shepard could enter.

''I am looking for a job to earn some money for the time being,'' Shepard explained her the situation. ''And Twilight said you are always looking for help.''

''That is so sweet of you to come help me.'' Rarity said delighted. ''What experiences do you have in the fashion business? Do you know what a double-chosse knot is?'' Shepard shook her head. ''A two-color combo line?'' Shepard shook her head again. ''But you can at least use a sew machine, right?'' Shepard shook her head once again. Rarity hoof palmed her face. With a forced smile she said. ''Then you can bring me the materials when I need them,'' Rarity decided.

That sounded easy enough. Shepard said down beside the various materials, ribbons, jewels and sparkle powder. After a while Rarity called. ''Shepard, could you please bring me a red cloth?'' Shepard grabbed the nearest red material and brought it to Rarity. The Pony hesitated. ''That is cherry, my dear,'' She said. Shepard went back and took another red cloth. When she presented it to Rarity said. ''This cinnamon.'' Shepard rolled her eyes.

Fashion designing was harder than she first thought. To her all of them looked like red. Rarity sighed and put down her glasses. She waved and called Shepard over. ''Shepard dear, would you please come over here for a second?'' Shepard already saw it coming. ''I really appreciate the thought and it is really nice of to want to help me, but… You see… In my line of business… you need a particular set of skills. Skills which are poorly developed in you,'' Rarity said as nice as she could.

''Yeah, I understand. But thanks that you gave me a shot, anyway,'' Shepard said. She had a feeling from the start that this wouldn't work.

''Maybe you can try Sweet Apple Acres. I believe they will have a line of work more suited for your… skills,'' Rarity said hesitatingly. The Apple family was always looking for helpers to work on their farm.

''Alright, I will try that. Just could you please describe me the way,'' Shepard asked of her. She hadn't much to lose.

''Of course, my dear.'' Rarity gave her precise description of the way. Then Shepard exited Rarity's shop again. The fashionista went back to her work. ''Sweetie Bell? What are you standing there frozen? Come here and help your big sister,'' Rarity called her little sister. That shook the little Pony out of her shock.

Outside Edi commented. ''You may be a woman of the sword, but you will never be a woman of the needle.''

''For Pete's sake, it was all red!'' Shepard exclaimed.

Edi replied. ''Not it was not. Rarity was correct. Your lack of precision was the fault in the matter.''

As they walked through Ponyville they came across a group of Pony children bullying a pegasus. Shepard never the woman to close her eyes before injustice decided to intervene. ''Hey!'' Shepard jelled. The kids turned around. They took a few steps back, intimidated by Shepard's height.

''What do you want?'' The ringleader said.

''I want you to stop bullying that… filly.'' Shepard ordered.

''Yeah, and what do you want to do about it?'' The ringleader asked getting bolder. Shepard used her paragon persuasion skill. ''Let's see if you act as tough when I tell your parents about your behavior. They won't be happy at all. I can already imagine. You will get grounded and won't get any sweets for the next two weeks.'' Shepard said.

''You… you are bluffing.'' The little stallion said, yet he paled a bit.

''Oh really?'' Shepard noticed that she was getting under his skin. ''Maybe I should inform your teacher. You will get extra homework for the next month.'' Shepard said with a serious face.

In the little stallion's eyes were starting to form tears. ''No!'' he jelled and galloped away. His fellow bullies followed him.

''The great paragon Shepard made a little Pony child cry,'' Edi commented amused.

''I could have spanked him,'' Shepard defended herself. She now turned to the bullied Pegasus. She had an orange fur and a purple mane.

''I didn't need your help,'' She claimed stubbornly.

Shepard nodded. ''Right. That was totally convincing,'' She said sarcastically.

''Fine. Thanks for saving me. Just don't tell anypony that I needed your help,'' The little Pony said.

''My lips are sealed,'' Shepard promised her. ''Who are you little gal?'' Shepard asked her.

''My name is Scootaloo. And you are?'' Scootaloo wanted to know.

''I am Commander Shepard.'' Shepard introduce herself.

''Oh, you are that alien. Rainbow Dash told me about you,'' Scootaloo said excited.

''You know Rainbow Dash?'' Shepard replied surprised.

''Yeah, she is my big sister. She is not really my sister, but she is just like one. When I grow up, I want to be just like Rainbow Dash. She is so strong and brave and amazing,'' Scootaloo exclaimed in admiration. Shepard chuckled she had seen enough fangirls to recognize one.

''It is import to have idols. Why were you bullied?'' Shepard asked.

Scootaloo hesitated. ''It is because of my cutie mark,'' She confessed.

''Your what?'' Shepard asked confused. She hadn't have heard of that term, yet.

''My cutie mark.'' Scootaloo pointed at her flank. ''It still hasn't appeared. It reflects your special talent. Your purpose in life. What if I don't like my cutie mark? Or if the others don't like it? Or if it doesn't appear at all,'' She said scared.

Shepard didn't understand that whole cutie mark business, but she saw a small child being tormented by self-doubt. And she was about to do something against it.

''I wouldn't worry about that if I were you,'' Shepard said. Scootaloo looked at her doubtful. Shepard bend down to be closer to Scootaloo. ''Your cutie mark is a part of you and nothing can change that. It will appear when the time is right,'' She poked Scootaloo gently in the chest. ''What is important, is in here. Let the others laugh, face them with the confidence that you will never change, whatever they throw at you, you will take it and you will stay true to yourself. Let them gloat about their cutie marks, your cutie mark will reflect the trials you had to overcome. The effort in finding yourself in this world will be rewarded. Let them get jealous when they see your cutie mark, but you will pay them no mind, because you will have your own cutie mark. It will be yours forever and the proof of your self-worth. You will have proven that you are your own Pony and don't give in to others. You only have to believe in yourself. When you believe in yourself then you don't have to doubt your future. Whatever your cutie mark will be, I am sure you will be pleased, because it will reflect your whole being,'' Shepard ended her motivational speech.

Scootaloo looked at Shepard in awe clearly overwhelmed by the speech. ''Oh, wow,'' She replied not sure what to see after that.

''Do you believe in yourself?'' Shepard asked a bit louder.

Scootaloo started to get her confidence back. ''Yes!'' The little filly exclaimed.

''Then stand up and hold your head high, because you believe in yourself,'' Shepard ordered.

Scootaloo took her scooter. ''You are totally awesome, Commander Shepard. Thanks for believing in me,'' Scootaloo said and waved a goodbye.

She flapped her little wings and rushed away. ''Do you have even an idea what you have talked about?'' Edi asked.

''Not in the slightest,'' Shepard answered honestly.

''Yet, you managed to raise the moral of that filly. The devil would be jealous of your silver tongue,'' Edi stated.

''I saw a small kid having doubts about herself. She just needed a little push in the right direction, an affirmation that everything will be just fine. And I didn't mind providing that,'' Shepard dismissed it as nothing much.

''I almost would have believed it if you had told me you would stop the Reaper by simply talking to them. The level of persuasion you have achieved with your natural charisma and your way of words is… scary,'' Edi replied.

''Scary? Are you afraid I will convince you to do something, too?'' Shepard joked.

''At first, I thought that was just another weakness of the organics, to be so vulnerable to the influence of another without even fully understanding why. But everyone you had interacted with, the crew, the different species in the galaxy, the Geth and even me. We were all changed by your influence,'' Edi said. Shepard was silent. She didn't know what Edi's point was. ''I am just relieved that you are upholding the belief in the right cause. I can't imagine the galaxy today, if your moral code would have been a bit more flexible. We should be grateful for you to be the paragon of goodness that you are,'' Edi praised.

''Thanks, Edi.'' Shepard said.

''Still, I think you overdid it with the little filly, back there. She was just bullied and not sent off on a suicide mission. The tone of the speech was a bit too grand for my taste,'' Edi criticized.

''You know me, Edi. I am always trying to leave a big impression,'' Shepard laughed and continued her way to Apple Acres.

Shepard instantly liked the farm. It was surrounded by beautiful apple trees, the fresh air and the sound of earnest hard work. For Shepard all this felt so surreal. She had protected farmers before, but she had never worked on a farm before. At the entrance Shepard met a red furred stallion. Shepard noticed that he was distinguishable taller than the rest of the Ponies.

''Hello, I am looking for Applejack,'' Shepard greeted the stallion.

''Eeyup!'' The stallion answered.

''Do you know where I can find her?'' Shepard asked.

''Eeyup!'' He swung his head towards a barn. He didn't speak much. Shepard walked towards the barn. The barn was harboring pigs and she saw Applejack finishing feeding them.

''Ah, Shepard. Dandy seeing you here. What brings you to our humble farm?'' Applejack asked and wiped the sweat of her forehead.

''I wanted to earn some bits and Rarity recommended to come to you,'' Shepard explained.

''You went to Rarity at first?'' Applejack laughed out loud. ''I can imagine how that turned out. I helped her out on occasion and I tell you. All the different colors and that nitpicking all the time. For Celestia's sake, I usually know when I see a red cloth, but not with Rarity, there are five red colors and she expect to differ between them. Naw, I am a country Pony, after all. All that fashion nonsense just doesn't make any sense. Enough dilly dallied. Before you can start working here, I have to ask Granny Smith about it,'' Applejack said.

The apple farmer lead Shepard to the big house. In front of the entrance said an old mare. She swung in her rocking chair. ''Granny Smith, I brought somepony who wants to hire on the farm,'' Applejack exclaimed. Granny Smith slowly stood up from her chair.

When she saw, Shepard she exclaimed. ''What in tarnation? Get that thing of my property!'' She waved a stick around.

''Now, now Granny. Shepard is a friend of mine. She is an alien,'' Applejack said.

''Hah!'' Granny Smith laughed. ''An alien? You think you can pull a joke on your old granny? Naw, that is probably just something from the darkest corners of Equestria. I have never seen something like that,'' Granny circled around Shepard. ''It walks all funny like, on two legs. Maybe it will make the apples turn bad,'' Granny said.

Applejack frowned. ''That was highly uncalled for, Granny. Shepard just want to earn some honest bits.''

Granny rubbed her chin. ''I'll be darned. I suppose, she can help out as long as she doesn't break stuff and does her work properly,'' Granny said and wobbled back to her chair.

''You heard Granny. You are official an apple worker now,'' Applejack stated with a smile on her face. ''We did most of our chores already. Now we only have to gather the apples. You saw how big our orchard is. And between Ponyville and our hose is only the small part.'' Applejack lead the Commander to a spot were already the stallion from before and a filly were busy working.

The filly put baskets under the three while the stallion kicked against the tree, causing the apples to fall. The they both picked up the apples which fell beside the baskets and put them in, too. Then they picked up the baskets and carried them to a carriage. There they emptied the baskets and repeated the process.

''It is Apple bucking season now,'' Applejack explained. With seasoned experience she grabbed a couple of baskets and put them under the nearest tree with a tremendous kick she plucked the apples. ''Now, you try,'' Applejack said after she loaded the apples into the wagon.

Shepard grabbed a pair of baskets and put them under the tree. She focused her strength and kicked with everything she had. A measly percentage of the apples fell down. The filly suppressed a giggle.

''Don't worry! After the first month of bucking. You will be bucking just as good as the rest of us,'' Applejack encouraged Shepard.

No kidding, this was some serious leg training. A month of this and her leg muscles would probably double in size. Shepard liked the firmness of her legs and didn't want to overuse them. They successfully carried her out of many battles. Instead of kicking the tree again. Shepard gathered her Biotics in her hand and shot a strong throw at the tree. The tree shook under the impact and let go of all its apples. Shepard grinned pleased.

Applejack gasped. ''Holly molly, you can do magic?'' Applejack asked shocked.

Shepard shook her head. ''Not magic, Biotics.'' Shepard explained.

''Biotics? What is that?'' Applejack wanted to know.

Before Shepard could answer Edi interrupted. ''I can explain that.''

After five minutes of explanation of the complicated physics behind the use of Biotics Applejack's head was steaming. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. ''I don't understand what that Biotics are, but I do understand that it apparently isn't magic, and it comes in handy for bucking season,'' Applejack replied.

Applejack didn't mind Shepard using her Biotics to help gathering the apples. The rest of the day Shepard helped the apples out. When it became evening Applejack paid Shepard forty bits and sent her home. Shepard tired from shooting Biotics all day long, was happy to finally have found a job which was more suited for her.

**Note from the author**

Originally, I had planned for Shepard to have more interactions with Ponies she wouldn't have the opportunity with the story onwards. But I feared I would get stuck or lose my enthusiasm if I didn't proceed with the story. So, sadly this will be the last chapter with Shepard mingling in Ponyville.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: The Daughter Of Commander Shepard**

Shea T'soni Shepard was the daughter of the hero of the galaxy Commander Kate Shepard and her lover Dr. Liara T'soni. She never got to meet her Human parent, though. She was born after the war and her heroic sacrifice to stop the Reapers.

They never found her body.

After they retook the citadel, they just found the Illusive Man with a shot in the head from point blank and Admiral Anderson, who had passed away from blood loss. Still his face had been content, knowing that they finally had beaten the Reapers.

Her Asari mother Liara T'soni raised her as best as she could, always telling her about her great Human mother. Growing up as the child of the hero of the galaxy, is harder than some would imagine. Of course, she was a celebrity since birth and that had its perks. She just had to ask for a favor and she could get everything. Access to the newest weapons: check. Getting hands on tickets for the preview of every vid she wanted: check. To be invited to every major event: check.

But there were also the expectations. Commander Shepard had never made any mistakes. She never failed. And everybody expected it from her, too. She was her daughter, after all.

Shea was a powerful biotic even for an Asari and a talented soldier. But never anything was ever good enough. Liara gave her the freedom to choose the path she wanted to go. But it was already destined that she would become a soldier like Shepard had been, too.

Shea met her Human grandmother Hannah Shepard on some occasions. She was already old and retired from service in the Alliance but her presence emitted authority. She was nice and caring and told Shea many stories about her mother's childhood.

Those were Shea's favorite stories. Not the invincible, perfect Commander Shepard, but a girl who just like her liked to explore her environment and to dig in the dirt. She had cried a lot when her grandmother died.

Most of Shepard's friends were in the military as well.

There was Urdnot Wrex, Krogan councilor, who couldn't wait to finally show Shea some tricks with his shot gun. Garrus Vakarian showed her how to use a sniper rifle. Shae had never seen anybody better at using a sniper rifle than the Turian. She had a fist fight with Urdnot Grunt once, which didn't end very well for her. Liara jelled at Grunt for two hours afterwards.

Needless to say, Shea's life was filled with military, guns and stories about her incredible parent.

Shae was often teased for her appearance which was different from most other Asari. Liara and Shepard had been both beauties and Shae was a looker herself as well. She resembled much Liara, but her eyes were an intense green. She had the same eyes as Shepard, Liara told her many times.

Unlike most Asari her facial features weren't nearly as soft as the rest of her kind. Instead her face features were hard and clear. But that only added to her beauty. And everybody who would get fooled by her appearance, had to pay a heavy price.

When she finally was old enough about sixty years old, she signed up for the Asari commandos. She wanted to protect the galaxy just like her mother had done. Then the first obstacle presented itself.

Once the Humans heard that a 'Shepard' was about to serve in the Asari military an uproar happened. The Human councilor Wolfram Eul demanded to transfer her under Human command.

He was the fourth councilor of the Humans. He usually preferred a moderate approach, but under the pressure of the alien-phobic parties on earth, he had to insist on the matter. After almost a century of alien friendly politics, the alien-phobic parties were gaining the majority in the earth parliament. It was only a matter of time, until they would be able to nominate a councilor.

That was probably due to the fact, that the citadel was now located right above Earth, which brought an increase of aliens on Earth with it.

Even her mother, now president of the council as representative of the Asari, and Urdnot Wrex, also on the council as councilor of the Krogan, were not able to contain the issue. Eventually it was decided that she should join the N7 program.

The N7 was the former elite force of the Humans. After Shepard's actions they gained great popularity among council space. Many aliens applied for a spot. Under councilor Hackett the N7 was extended to the elite force of the council. N7 was still under the dominance of the Humans, but they now served the council.

In the passing fifty years they established themselves as the main peace keeper in the galaxy. They enjoyed several privileges similar to the Spectres but were still restricted by most of the laws. That made them for many much more reliable and popular than the Spectres.

Naturally, the Spectres were wary of the new N7. They constantly hogged the spotlight while the Spectres had to operate covertly. Over time the tension between the two groups grew, until the Spectres publicly demanded to shut N7 down. The N7 was way more popular than the Spectres at this point, so the council dropped them. They were disbanded and integrated into N7. The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Unit was no more.

When Shea heard about her transfer, she wasn't happy at all. You were only accepted into the N7 as one of the best. You had to prove yourself on the battleground first, until a superior officer, at least a Captain, sent a recommendation for you. Then you had to pass severe tests. Now it looked like she just got in because of her name and her fellow recruits wouldn't get tired reminding her of that.

Her instructor was Michelle Williams, the daughter of former Spectre Ashley Williams and N7 Commander James Vega, both friends of Commander Shepard. She was relentless but fair.

Shae still remembered how she punched an Admiral when he was trash-talking her family's name because of Shanxi. She broke his jaw with one strong uppercut. Then she proceeded to instruct them while the admiral limped away, cursing loudly.

The training took three years. The most painful and hardest three years of Shea's life. There were more than one instances she just wanted to give up. The training was just insane. You were trained for peak physical condition and beyond.

They had to survive any environment possible. Extremely tricky was it when they were thrown on an asteroid with air for only one day and they had to survive for 3 days. On that test almost half of her fellow cadets dropped out. When she joined the N7 program her company consisted of 100 cadets. But only 23 would be tough enough to eventually become N7.

Shae and her group had managed to last the longest. Whole four days, she and her two squad mates survived the harsh conditions. After they passed the test N7 Lieutenant Williams told them about the record holder. Commander Shepard had managed to last a whole week.

Shae hated those moments, where she was in immediate comparison to her mother. When Commander Shepard absolved the N7 training, she left behind a pile of records. She had been the record holder in all tests and disciplines. Over the years, more and more of her records were broken and it was a great honor to be able to even beat only one of her records. Everybody, who did, obtained major positions after the graduation.

When Shae joined, almost half of the records were already broken. But on some disciplines, everybody agreed nobody would ever be able to top them. The asteroid test was one of them. All instructors were sure that nobody would ever beat it and Shae believed them.

Such a record was called the 'Impossible Record'.

Shepard had managed to establish a few of them. When Shae looked at these records, Shae sometimes doubted that Shepard had even been Human. And that was before Cerberus pumped her up with neural implants.

Still she wanted to break at least one of those impossible records. She already beat her mother's record in the biotic course, which brought her the respect of her fellow cadets. She wanted to beat the war sim run record, too. The war sim run was as the asteroid test an impossible record.

On this run you had three objectives. One, you had to free the hostages. Two, you had to destroy the enemy base and three, you had to take out the enemy's leader. Your time limit was one hour.

They of course did not use real bullets, they simulated the damage. When you took damage, you got points. If you reached 1000 points, you were dead.

Shepard's record was no casualties among the hostages, base destroyed, the enemy leader captured alive, 98 damage points and needed only 13 minutes and 56 seconds. The record was close to a miracle.

When Shae asked Lieutenant Williams to help her train for it, she expected to be laugh at, but Williams looked her in the eyes and asked seriously. ''Are you willing to do anything necessary to beat it?''

This was one of the moments Shae was most proud of. She looked with the same firmness as Williams and answered. ''Yes, Ma'am.'' From this day forward Williams gave her extra training. Unfortunately, it just shouldn't be. In all the three years, she never managed to beat Shepard's record.

The closest she got was 17 minutes and 3 seconds, all hostages rescued, the base destroyed, the leader captured alive and 345 damage points. It was only a small consolation, that she managed to beat Shepard's record in two other tests. But those hadn't been impossible records.

They had also classes. One was devoted solely to Commander Shepard. Her life, her personality, her victories. Sometimes Shae wondered, if Shepard would be okay with all of this. Her life to be presented so openly like this.

The instructors set Shepard up as the goal. The ideal N7 to whom every other N7 should try to emulate to. Her actions should lay the foundation of all their actions. Commander Shepard had been a Paragon, a Paragon to the core. She was the perfect soldier, diplomate and person in overall.

Her mother told her many times, that Shepard hadn't been perfect, that she had fears and insecurities, too. That she was a normal person like anybody else. Shae wondered sometimes whether Liara only told her that to make her feel better.

During her time in training she became friends with a Human girl called Sara Dare and the Salarian Mikal Vozeno.

Sara Dare was a Human soldier class. She was a hard hitter and was an expert in all sorts of guns. She was raised on one of the most flourishing Human colonies. There was almost no conflict, except for the occasional hunts. Despite that Sara had been always fascinated by the military. She enrolled first chance she got. And as she proved talented she was recommended for the N7 program.

Mikal Vozeno was a tech genius and incredible smart, although he wasn't as skilled a fighter as Sara or as powerful as Shae, he was lean and mean. He, like most Salarian, used the fact that most other races underestimated him. While they were still laughing at him, he had them already defeated.

In time their group was extended by a female Krogan Nivraka Urdnot. Nivraka Urdnot was a member of the same clan as Wrex and Grunt, but she swore that she had never met either of the two personally. She idolized them both greatly. Like all Krogan, she was a killing machine without even trying. Her class was Krogan Berseker.

A Turian soldier called Securuns Malso joined them, as well. Securuns Malso was a trained Turian Agent. He was handy with a sniper rifle, but also killed his targets up close with an energy knife.

The last one was another Human female called Morrigan King. Morrigan King had been Shae's archrival during the training. She had a similar backstory to Shepard, grew up in a military family, her parents served on multiple ships during their carriers, and she even got to prove herself on some difficult missions before the training. Morrigan was the favorite of most of the instructors, some even called her the next Shepard. A fact she appreciatively rubbed under Shae's nose, but during their rivalry they started to respect each other and eventually became friends. Like Shae Morrigan is an Adept, a specialist in Biotics.

After they graduated, they all were put under the command of a Turian N7 Commander Vobius Laevirius. The next few years they fought together, bled together and absolved missions together. They grew as a team. They pulled some daring stunts back then. They saved colonies from pirate attacks. They destroyed enemy outposts.

Finally, Shae was starting to accomplish something on her own. And people started to take notice. Although most of them just saw a sad attempt of a child to live up to her parent's legacy. But it didn't matter to Shae.

She was happy to save the innocents and protect the galaxy.

Then one day she was called before the council. For most others that would have been a great honor, but Shae knew two of the councilors since she was a baby. She entered the elevator to the chamber. On their last mission they prevented a terrorist group releasing a toxic gas on a Turian colony. The council was probably debating if they should hold an award ceremony.

Shae walked up the stairs and stood now in front of the council. Her mother Liara was president of the council and was in the middle seat. Next to her were the Turian and Salarian councilor. While the Human and Krogan councilors were on the edges.

''We have called you here, because we have a very important mission for you,'' Liara said. She smiled down on her daughter, proud of her achievements. ''As you know the group called 'The Exiled' is operating across the galaxy, raiding colonies, abducting citizens and stealing advanced technology,'' Liara began explaining.

Naturally, Shae had heard of the Exiled. It was a follow up group of Cerberus. And like they were the archenemies of Commander Shepard, so were the Exiled to the N7. Shae already had a few encounters with the Exiled. They were a cult who believed in the salvation of the Reapers. Since the Reapers were destroyed, they believe it was now their destiny to lay waste to the galaxy. Nowhere near as dangerous as the Reapers they still had some very capable scientists on their side, who diligently provided them with Reaper tech.

''The Exiled must somehow got their hands on Collector tech. There are witnesses stating that they are using Seekers to paralyze the colonies and then abduct them. Our intel gathered that their next target is probably the biggest Human colony in the Nebula system. The colony is called Osiris and is founded on the planet Iubos. The population is roughly forty-four thousand people. The planet is very fertile and rich on minerals, that is why Osiris is so important. We want you and your team to assist the local forces, protect the colony and stop the Exiled,'' Liara explained to her daughter the mission.

''Commander Laevirius submitted a resignation form, yesterday. He recommended you as his successor,'' Wrex stated not able to keep it to himself anymore. Over the last decades Wrex had learned to act more like a politician, but if you pushed him too far, he would snap and proof why he was still the leader of the Krogan.

Shae couldn't believe her ears. She was getting a command.

''I still would prefer to assign Morrigan King to the position,'' The Human councilor Barbara Mason said.

Liara frowned. ''We have already discussed this matter, councilor Mason,'' Liara reprimanded her.

Barbara Mason, she was no friend of Shae. She was insulted that an Asari was bearing the same name as the great Human Commander Shepard. For her, Shepard only had one flaw. She relied too much on aliens. Mason believed firmly that the aliens just slowed Shepard down and if Shepard would had commanded an all Human crew she would have been even more successful.

She didn't understand, that precisely that was the greatest strength of Shepard. She appealed to the good in the people and that inspired them. Shepard proved that you could be the good guy and still win. More than once, somebody tried to persuade her from her path of righteousness, but she stubbornly followed her moral code and still pulled through.

''That doesn't mean I approve,'' Mason started arguing.

''We don't need your approval. The council has decided,'' Wrex said losing his temper. They had probably a long day today.

''Although I condemn councilor Wrex's phrasing, he is right,'' Turian Councilor Octalus Aetril agreed with Wrex. Mason seem to want to argue with that as well, but she remained silent.

Now the Salarian Councilor Igant Felji addressed Shae. ''We trust in your abilities. You will take command of the Tempest SR-5.''

The tempest model was designed after the legendary Normandy. Although both had a stealth drive, the Normandy was still the best ship in the galaxy. The tempest were cheaper knockoffs of the real thing, but still good ships.

Shae saluted. ''I am honored. I won't fail you,'' Shae stated proud to be given such an opportunity.

''I am so proud of you,'' Liara managed to squeeze in some parental pride into her briefing. ''We hope your mission will go safely,'' Liara said goodbye to Shae for the council. The meeting was over. Shae walked away and the council continued to discuss other important topics.

A little bit later Shae gathered her crew to tell them the news. They were all sitting in a bar on the citadel. The bar was called Chora's nest. It was shabby and cheap.

To her normal crew consisting of the female Human Sara Dare, the male Salarian Mikal Vozeno, the male Turian Securuns Malso, the female Krogan Nivraka Urdnot, the female Human Morrigan King joined two new members a male Quarian Cato'Xell vas Tohok and the male Human Eduard Goll. They both had joined their team a year after their graduation from the N7 program.

Cato'Xell vas Tohok was born on Rannoch and took great pride in that. Although they lost the Geth in the Reaper war after Shepard activated the crucible and eliminated all artificial intelligence, and with them a fast method to strengthen their immune system, they were slowly adapting to the environment. Although he still had to wear his environment suit, a leak in the suit wasn't life threatening anymore and he was able to manage almost a whole day without the suit. Like all of his people he had a thing for technology. He was a Quarian Machinist class.

Eduard Goll was a Sentinel Class. He was born on the Citadel, so it was no surprise that he didn't mind aliens. Eduard was the most political of the group, even attending meetings of pro alien groups. His political interests aside he was a real asset to the team. As a Sentinel he brought firepower in form of his biotics and smarts to hack in any security system. Between him and Nivraka was starting to blossom a romance, but neither of them had been brave enough to make the first move.

''I have gathered you here, because I have something to celebrate,'' Shae spoke to the group. ''Today I was called to the council and they have a mission for us,'' Shae began watching how her squad-mates waited intently. ''Tomorrow, we will go on a new mission. But you will learn more about it in tomorrow's briefing. And that is not why I called you here, anyway,'' Shae appreciatively dragged out her speech.

''Cut to the chase, Shae. What do you want to tell us?'' Morrigan asked impatiently. They knew it had to be something big. Shae wasn't that easily excitable.

Shae grinned. ''Yesterday, Commander Laevirius retired and I was promoted to be his successor,'' She finally said it. All her comrades stood up and congratulated her.

''Ah, I knew it,'' Morrigan stated. ''I was asked if I had any problem, with you leading our team.''

Shae halted wanting to hear what Morrigan had to say to that.

''I said to them that you are a one of the best soldiers I have ever seen and that you deserve it,'' Morrigan finished.

Shae was surprised. Although they were friends, they were still rivals and yet to support the promotion of her rival. That needed character.

''Thanks!'' Shae said moved. She hugged Morrigan.

''Of course, only until I get my own team. Then I will show you how it is really done,'' Morrigan exclaimed and raised her glass.

Shae laughed and cheered her. They partied all night long and into the morning. Their N7 symbols openly on their uniforms, nobody tried to mess with them. Even scum knew better than to provoke a N7.

Next day after the briefing Liara caught Shae on her way to the docking bay where her new ship was stationed. ''Shae,'' Liara began softly. ''I am so proud of you. I just wished you would have chosen a profession, where I don't have to fear for your life all the time. I suppose protecting others is in your blood,'' Liara said.

Shae frowned. ''What do you want, mom?'' She asked a little rudely.

Liara was surprised by the hostile reaction. ''What is it, dear? What is bothering you?'' Liara wanted to know.

''You know this moment should be only about me. And yet you had to bring her up,'' Shae said rolling her eyes. Liara understood. Shepard had been the topic of many of their fights. ''You are comparing me to her like everybody else!'' Shae accused.

''That is not true!'' Liara defended herself. ''It just hurts me greatly to see that you are growing to hate your own mother. And Shepard doesn't deserve to be hated by her own daughter,'' Liara said lecturing.

''There you go again. Always Shepard that and Shepard this. You don't understand me at all. This is my chance, my show. You should rather cheer me on than to dwell on lost memories,'' Shae said agitated.

She felt her temper rising and saw that Liara was also barely controlling herself. It seemed this would end in another fight. Shae remembered one especially nasty fight. She jelled at Liara to forget Shepard and just start dating again. She was still young, after all, under two hundred years. That was the only time Liara ever hit her. Tears on her cheeks, she slapped Shae across the face. They didn't speak with each other for two months after that. Although Shae felt guilty and apologized later, Shepard still remained a touchy subject to her.

Liara took a deep breath. She looked at Shae again. ''We will talk about this later. I hoped that you could establish a more positive connection with your Human mother. Maybe it was my own fault that you didn't. Nevertheless, you are right. This moment belongs to you. I mean what I said back at the council. I am proud of you. And Shepard, wherever she might be, looks over you as proud as I am,'' Liara said honestly. Shae was happy to hear the praise of her mother. She didn't even mind much that she brought Shepard up again.

Liara kissed her daughter and hugged her. ''I wish you the best of luck, Shae. Please, look out for yourself and your team and bring all back home safely.'' She let go of Shae. ''I must go now. Be careful,'' Liara said for the last time before she went back towards the council.

Shae confident in herself was ready for this mission. She had a new ship, a good team. Nothing could go wrong. The Exiled were as good as defeated already.

Not far from the Tempest-SR 5 dock staying in a dark corner, was a suspicious figure. Apparently, she waited for somebody. Eventually, the one she was awaiting arrived and they went into an abandoned backstreet. When they were sure nobody was watching them, the woman removed her mask revealing the face of Human councilor Barbara Mason.

''Are you up for the mission?'' She asked her companion. She got an affirmation. ''Good. You know your mission. Do what is necessary to ensure the reign of the Human race. For too long we have tolerated the meddling of these inferior races. We saved the galaxy. We are meant to rule it!'' Mason said. ''Go and show that the Human race is still superior to all!'' Mason finished.

The companion nodded and walked away. In the dim light you could recognize the symbol on their armor. It was the symbol of the N7.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: Message To The Stars**

The next month Shepard lived contently in Ponyville. Shepard really enjoyed this new life. It was so peaceful. She went to the Apple farm in the morning and came back in the evening. She became good friends with the Apple family, even with Granny Smith who had overcome her initial distrust of Shepard.

Shepard also found a passionate fan in Spike. She often told him about her adventures beyond the stars and Spike was a very good listener. He soaked everything up, what she told him. In return the little Dragon told her Twilight's and his adventures. Apparently, he was the national hero of the Crystal Empire, which was ruled by Twilight's brother and his wife. Shepard tried to keep an open mind, but these adventures were just too magical. Although she had to admit, her adventure must sound as ludicrous to Spike as his to her.

After a few days Twilight had repaired her armor. Shepard didn't know how Twilight had done it, but her armor was in perfect good shape again. No signs of damage. It looked like Shepard just bought it. Rarity had even taken the liberty to wash it properly.

Edi meanwhile was fascinated by the Equestrian magic. She held long scientific discussions with Twilight, who turned out to be a scientist of her people. Twilight tried to explain the mechanics of magic, while Edi told her about the advanced physics.

The only thing Shepard learned from those boring discussions were that magic in fact was created with the aid of math. She had to be present after all. Otherwise Twilight and Edi couldn't communicate. Shepard wasn't prepared for how deeply that piece of information hit her. Magic, the fantasies she had while she was a child, the mystery and glamor of magic, disappeared behind an obscure math equation.

The Ponies had developed special organs to optimize the harness of magic. The two conducted a few experiments over the time and Edi even became capable of detecting magic. Edi really enjoyed talking to Twilight. The purple alicorn was smart, incredibly smart even and motivated. Shepard even believed Edi started to respect Twilight. The unlikely duo became good friends.

But even all this, a new world with a completely unknown species with magic abilities, couldn't distract Shepard for long. She got used to the hard work and she started to stay up nights longer and longer thinking about her loved ones and how they must mourn her, and she was stuck here without anyway to let them know, that she was ok.

Twilight briefed Shepard every once and awhile about the progress of the first Equestrian space project. It seemed they would be soon ready to send the first probes out into space. The rulers of Equestria would send them a message once the probes were completed. They would have to go to Canterlot, the capital of Equestria, to witness the event.

So, more than a month passed and one evening Shepard just returned from her work. She had established a steady income. She even offered to pay Twilight rent, but the princess of friendship refused stubbornly. When Twilight stormed towards her. ''Shepard, I have great news. The probes are finally done. They will be launched tomorrow afternoon,'' Twilight screamed excitedly. ''We are all invited to the launch.'' Twilight had frequent letter contact with Princess Celestia.

Shepard was looking forward to meeting Princess Celestia. It was not everyday, that you met an almost god like creature. Celestia had lived for several millennia, which made her even older then the oldest Asari.

''We will tomorrow morning take the train to Canterlot,'' Twilight said showing Shepard a couple of tickets.

Canterlot. Shepard had heard much about the capital of Equestria. It was the political center of Equestria and its richest city. Canterlot was filled with the better earning half of the population, nobles, rich business men, high officials, they all lived in Canterlot. Shepard saw the risk in such centralism, because if Canterlot was taken out, Equestria would immediately fall into chaos. Twilight told her that Canterlot was attempted to be conquered many times over the history.

The most recent attempt was made by the race called Changelings. They camouflaged themselves as Ponies and infiltrated Canterlot. Only with the Elements of Harmony they were able to chase them out. Shepard didn't look forward meeting them, but Twilight assured her they were stopped. Shepard thanked Twilight for the news and went to her room to pack her things.

The next day Shepard, Twilight and her friends gathered at the train station. Spike had to stay behind to watch over Fluttershy's critters. Shepard was excited to ride an actual steam locomotive. It was like a throw back into the past. The ride took a bit more than four hours. Shepard was in awe by the Castle. Shepard was doubting that it even was possible for it to stand on such small foundation, yet the castle stood.

Twilight lead Shepard up to the castle. Princess Celestia had wished to meet the alien personally before the launch. The other Ponies scattered across the town. Shepard had heard that Rarity had a second fashion shop in Canterlot. Shepard followed Twilight to the castle.

At the castle Shepard had her first encounter with Equestrian military. Everywhere stood Pony guards. They had all the same golden armor with a blue crest on their helmets edges, except for a few, who Shepard assumed were officers. The weapons and armor were surprisingly low tech. Shepard expected from a race with unbelievable magic abilities like Twilight's to have better means of defense. They were let through by the castle guards.

This castle was much bigger than Twilight's. Shepard could probably get lost in here. Twilight lead Shepard to the throne room. The guards recognized Twilight immediately and let them pass. In the throne room stood two thrones. One was white and had a banner of a white alicorn behind it, while the other was dark blue and had a banner of a blue alicorn behind it. On the thrones sat, Shepard assumed, princess Celestia and princess Luna.

Princess Celestia was a huge Pony. Shepard was even inclined to believe that she was an actual horse. Unlike with every other Pony Shepard had met so far, she didn't have to look down to conversate with Celestia. They were almost at eye-level with Shepard looking a bit up. Beside her sat princess Luna who was also taller than most other Ponies but was considerable smaller than Celestia.

Twilight trotted towards them and Shepard followed her close-up. ''Ah, Commander Shepard, we were expecting you. We have heard much about you from our former student. I was looking forward to finally meeting you,'' Celestia greeted them warmly.

Shepard bowed her head and then looked up. Princess Celestia had also rainbow-colored mane similar to Rainbow Dash, but her mane drifted gently in the wind and sparkled. Wind? There was no wind in here, yet Shepard saw Celestia's and Luna's, for that matter, move gently to a breeze. Shepard decided not to ask about that and just accept it.

''It is my honor to finally meet you, your highnesses. If you heard about me, then you also know about my situation,'' Shepard replied.

Celestia nodded. ''Yes, we are aware of your circumstances. And we decided to help you,'' Celestia said.

Shepard frowned. ''It is not to me to reject such a generous offer, but I must warn you. If you help me, there might be heavy consequences for your people. If my people really find me, then they will also discover your existence. You will be dragged into the spot light of the galaxy and not all are friendly. Aggressors could land on your planet and try to subjugate your kind,'' Shepard explained the possible risks of helping her contact her people.

Celestia was silent for a bit. Then a kind smile spread over her lips. ''I believe it is our responsibility to help you to the utmost we can. When my sister visited you in your dream, she was able to take a look into your soul. She told me that you are a being tested by fate time and time again and had to overcome many great difficulties, you had to sacrifice so much. And now that you stand before me, I see it myself. Your pain, your suffering and yet you retained your noble heart. We can't let you suffer any longer for possible future actions of others. We will get you back home and should that lead to conflict, so be it.'' Celestia was silent again.

Shepard took her words in. This decision was just stupid. Princess Celestia couldn't just risk her whole species just to help her out. No, Shepard understood now. It was not stupidity which lead to this decision. It was genuine kindness.

Princess Luna noticing Shepard's struggle added. ''You may have only seen us in our peaceful lives. But I can assure you, we are fully capable of defending ourselves.'' Luna had a confident look on her face.

Shepard thought about that. Their ability to use magic certainly gave them an edge, but was that enough to ensure safety? Shepard wasn't so sure. After an internal struggle Shepard decided just to trust in these two princesses and accept their help. ''If you really want to do it, then I humbly accept your help,'' Shepard replied.

Celestia answered. ''Excellent. The preparations are almost complete. If you want to attach any message onto the probes, Luna will guide you to their location. But before you go I wish to ask of you something. I know it must be hard to experience your intense past again, but since ever my sister told me what she saw in your mind, I am really interested in your story. When the launch is complete may you be so kind to stay for a while and tell us your exciting tale?'' Celestia asked Shepard. Luna nodded eagerly. It seemed she was looking forward to it as well.

Well, there wouldn't be any harm done in telling them. Shepard replied. ''It would be my pleasure.'' The meeting was over.

Luna stood up and walked out of the throne room. Twilight and Shepard followed her. Luna smiled when Shepard walked beside her. ''This is much different to our last conversation, is it not? How is life threating you in Ponyville?'' Luna asked.

''It is very different to my life I have spent to that point, but I like it. Everybody is so nice and caring. This is very uncommon in the galaxy,'' Shepard replied. Luna nodded satisfied. ''I still hadn't any chance to thank you for leading me out of that forest,'' Shepard thanked Luna.

Luna replied smiling. ''It was nothing. Where is your bodiless companion?'' Luna asked.

''I am here,'' Edi replied on Shepard's arm.

Luna's brows raised in surprise. ''So, she really does possess your arm. This is very unsettling,'' Luna said shivering.

''I don't possess Shepard's arm, princess Luna. I am located in a device implanted in Shepard's arm. I don't have any control over Shepard's body movements,'' Edi assured Luna.

The night princess didn't seem to buy it. Luna lead them through some corridors, then over a huge court until they reached another building. Shepard guessed it was some kind of research facility, because she saw a bunch of scientists running around. And some metal orbs were in the center of the commotion.

When they reached the scientists, Luna said her goodbyes for the moment. She wanted to get some sleep before the launch. The scientists looked curiously at Shepard. Some even looked like they would happily strap Shepard to a table and dissect her alive. Of course, only in the name of science. But Shepard was relieved to see that it was the minority.

Twilight introduced her to the leading scientist. He was an old unicorn called Solar Love. Although he was old, his eyes reflected his sharp mind. Edi and the scientists needed about half an hour to install the message on all six orbs. It was a standard Alliance SOS signal with a personal message from Shepard. ''Here is Commander Shepard speaking. I am stranded on an unknown planet. I request an immediate pick up. Caution! I have encountered pre-space flight species. The location of the planet is on the coordinates of the start vectors of this vessel. Repeat. Pre-space flight people. A simple pick up.'' Then it would just repeat the message.

After that they had lunch with Celestia. She was a remarkable person. Shepard wished more rulers would use kindness instead of fear to control their people. Yet, Shepard couldn't grasp how powerful Celestia exactly was. She had the aura of a caring mother, but in a world with magic to be regarded as the strongest, you must be insanely powerful. Shepard wondered. Would she be able to defeat Celestia? In the current state surely not, but with enough intel about her powers and with enough time for the scientists to come up with a weapon, it would become a fair fight. Shepard shook her head. She shouldn't think such thoughts. Although as a soldier it interested her who would win.

Shepard started her story with a basic overview of the galaxy. She told Celestia about her own race the Humans. How they were the newcomers of the galaxy. About the citadel and the galactic council with the four leading races Asari, Salarians, Turians and Humans. Celestia would have liked to hear more, but it was almost time. They would continue another time. Celestia promised Shepard that she would have plenty of opportunities to continue her story.

The big moment grew closer. Every important Pony was attending this great moment in their people's history. Shepard noticed all of them wearing clothes. Twilight had told her that clothes were either worn for fun or for important events. They gathered in the big court from earlier. Twilight's friends also had shown up and princess Luna joined them as well.

Judging by the decoration the Ponies had planned a big party afterwards to celebrate the launch. Shepard saw that the Equestrians really liked to party. But first, princess Celestia addressed the assembled Pony crowd. She stood on a platform in front of the six orbs. She spoke through a microphone. ''We have come here to bear witness to a major event in our country's history. The first attempt to leave our planet and reach beyond the stars. Initially, we started this project to confirm, if there were life other than us in the great cosmos. This question had already been answered with the discovery of our newest friend Commander Shepard. An alien herself, she assured us that there was indeed life out there. And she warned us about the dangers, too. Nevertheless, we, Ponies, are a helpful bunch. We can't just watch how a friend of ours suffers. We just have to help. That is why the mission changed. It is not only our first contact with other species anymore, but to ensure that Shepard's people are informed about her location. And that will make this moment even greater. What could be a better first step to a friendship with aliens as to bring one of them home?'' Celestia was quiet for a while now. She let the applause die down. ''Now, I make way for the Pony who made all this possible. Dr. Solar Love, please come up here.'' The Ponies applauded again and the old Pony in a fancy suit stepped on the speaker's platform

Princess Celestia gracefully made way for the lead scientist. ''I don't want to talk much. Since this is very complex magic and science stuff and you probably wouldn't understand it anyway,'' He said. That caused some laughter in the crowd, while the majority of the nobles didn't like this stab against their inferior knowledge of magic.

''In simple turns we shoot these six orbs up there.'' He pointed up to the sky. ''There they will fly for the next three years, hopefully come across some aliens in the process. It will gather any data it can find. After the three years a teleportation spell will it sent back to Equus, where we can study what the probes gathered. Now, mares and gentlecolts, we are in the last phase of the launch.'' The old Pony said excited.

Next to the six probes walked six unicorns. ''I will start the countdown. 10… 9… 8...'' The horn of the unicorns started to glow in their individual color. ''7… 6… 5… 4…'' The orbs started to shine now, too. ''3… 2… 1… Yee-Haw!'' The old Pony exclaimed with more enthusiasm than Shepard thought he would be capable of.

The six orbs quickly raced towards the sky. It took only moments and they couldn't be seen anymore. Solar looked at one of his assists and she nodded her head. ''The launch was successful!'' He exclaimed. The crowd broke out in tremendous applause. All the Ponies clapped their hoofs together or stamped on the ground cheering for the successful launch. It took a while for the crowd to calm down so that Celestia could say some words.

''I am so proud of everypony who worked so hard to achieve this breakthrough. Now let's celebrate and honor the incredible minds behind this project and their effort to make it a reality.'' The crowd cheered again, and the party started.

Shepard stood a bit apart. Twilight in a good mood approached her. ''See, Shepard, now it is only a matter of time and you will be rescued,'' She said with a smile on her lips. Shepard was silent. ''What is the matter?'' Twilight asked worried about her new friend.

''It is just you don't know what the galaxy is like. What you have here is wonderful. All the nice people. I fear that I have brought great danger over all of you. The thought that all this could change because of me. The galaxy is not nice like you all. It is cruel and brutal,'' Shepard said shaking her head.

Twilight was quiet for a moment, processing what Shepard just said. Twilight shook her head. ''You shouldn't worry so much. Remember if we hadn't found you in that forest, we still would have sent out those probes and would have been found anyway. Your presence doesn't change the outcome of this experiment. In fact, I am glad that you are here. With you we have gained a capable ally, somepony we can count on, if we run into trouble up there. I am absolutely sure, that you will do your utmost to ensure we aren't harmed,'' Twilight said convinced. She saw how Shepard acted. She knew she would protect them.

That lifted Shepard's mood a little. ''I guess, you are right, Twilight,'' Shepard agreed with her taking a sip from her apple cider.

''I am glad you see it my way. Now let's go back to the party.'' Twilight nudged Shepard towards the party. Shepard laughed and let her friend guide her back to the spectacle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: Attack On Canterlot**

He didn't know what to take this for. They had followed an Alliance SOS signal to a small, strange, metallic device of some sorts. It was round and his scientists hadn't any idea how it even worked. The signal was also strange. It used codes from the Alliance over fifty years old.

When the scientists tried to examine it, it opened and showed them the projection of a quadruple creature, which immediately started to speak in a rubbish language nobody of his crew could understand.

Apparently, it was an undiscovered pre-space flight species. And this thing was their first attempt to reach the skies. Pitiful, this was a waste of their time. They could try to harvest them, but they were probably so underdeveloped, that would be a waste of resources.

Fleet Commander Byrne Pickett was in a very bad mood. He commandeered the sixth fleet of the Exiled. His fleet was composed of two heavy dreadnoughts and half a dozen frigates. They were just returning from a capturing mission.

They had attacked a human colony to kidnap their civilians. Unfortunately, they were stopped in their raid midway by a N7 squad, which prevented them from acquiring all of the colonists. At least, they got a consolation prize.

Byrne was not your typical Exiled recruit. Or at least, that was what he thought of himself. He joined them when his Alliance carrier got stuck. He had been demoted because he had ignored his superior's orders. This mistake caused them to lose all the ships he had been in command of.

It was in middle of a space fight against some Batarian splinter group which worked together with pirates. Pickett's superior ordered a retreat, but Pickett believed a combined attack could dispel the enemy forces. Ignoring his orders Pickett charged in. He believed that his superior would back him up, but they retreated. All his commanding ships were destroyed. He had to evacuate the ship. In an evacuation pod he landed on a planet. After his superior returned with reinforcements, they destroyed the pirates and picked him and the surviving members of his crew up. It was brought up to the military tribunal. They adjudged him guilty and he was stripped of his honors and was assigned to a desk job.

He never regretted his decision, nor he thought of the many lives he had sacrificed for his failed plan. He had no compassion for them. They had been just tools for him to raise in rank. So, when he caught a bunch of guys recruiting for the Exiled, he gladly put his skills under their command.

Naturally, Pickett didn't believe the bullshit of the salvation of the Reapers, but as long they gave him power, he would serve them. The Exiled were totally different to the Alliance. They only cared about the results. He could sacrifice as much as he wanted as long as he got the job done. Also, you got Reaper Tech installed into your body, you got the best men, the best equipment, Reaper based ships.

Pickett was at first reluctant about letting Reaper Tech be implanted into his body, but they were the best enhancements possible. And with the Reapers gone the danger of being indoctrinated was gone, too. And they just felt really good. He could think better, act quicker, he was stronger, more focused.

Still the Council tried to stop the trade of Reaper technology. There were hard punishments for harboring unregistered Reaper tech. In worst cases you were sentenced to death. Even Aria T'Loak was cooperating with the council on this matter. Omega had always been a safe haven for all the scum of the universe. Yet, if you were caught smuggling Reaper tech on Omega you were executed on the spot. Aria was merciless when it came to Reaper tech. It was well known that she transferred all found Reaper Tech to Citadel Security. Pickett always wondered what the council was paying Aria for her cooperation. No way, she would willingly let go of something as valuable as Reaper tech. It could give you an edge in every conflict situation. But Aria thoroughly kept Omega Reaper tech free.

Over time, Pickett saw more and more sense in the Exiled's prophecy. He started to believe in the Exiled and in their cause. He wanted to realize their destiny of the destruction of the universe. When he reached the rank of fleet commander, he was completely loyal and devoted to their cause.

The Leader of the Exiled, the Annihilator, he had never met him in person. He had spoken to him via communication, but they had never met personally. Pickett could say almost nothing about him, neither which race he was nor which gender. The person behind the Annihilator was a complete mystery.

Pickett was watching the message of the orb for the umpteenth time when suddenly the picture switched from the quadruple to a human woman.

''Here is Commander Shepard speaking. I am stranded on an unknown planet. I request an immediate pick up. Caution! I have encountered pre-space flight species. The location of the planet is on the coordinates of the start vectors of this vessel. Repeat. Pre-space flight people. Requesting a simple pick up.''

Pickett couldn't believe his eyes and ears. The legendary Commander Shepard was still alive. The old enemy who had destroyed the Reapers had returned. This was his chance. If he brought the Exiled Shepard, then they would make him at least an admiral.

''Where did this orb come from?'' He asked his first officer.

The Asari called Nameny Shaza replied. ''We have calculated the coordinates. The orb was sent from this planet.'' She opened a galaxy map and it closed in on a planet. Shaza had been his first officer for over a year now. She was competent and undertook all the responsibilities he was too lazy to care about.

''Well, what is it?'' Pickett asked impatient.

''There are no recordings of this system. Until now it was assumed that it was desolated,'' She answered.

''We have to go there now!'' Pickett ordered.

''But, Sir. It is standard protocol to discharge the captured people after an attack at one of our processing bases,'' Shaza informed him.

Pickett looked at her coldly. ''Are you questioning my orders? Commander Shepard had resurfaced. It is our chance to capture her. We can't risk a council ship reaching her first as we unload the prisoners!'' Pickett said shouting.

''But it is most unlikely that this is the real Commander Shepard, Sir. Nobody had seen her since the crucible and that was more than fifty years ago,'' The Asari officer said.

''Don't lecture me about my history. I know full well how long it has been. But the SOS signal matches the signal they used during that time. If this is some kind of ruse, then it is a very elaborate one. No, I think this is the real Shepard. After all, this is Commander Shepard we are talking about. With her everything is possible,'' Pickett replied.

The first officer was seeing that she wouldn't be able to reason with her superior. ''But, what about the N7?'' She asked.

''What about her? She sold out her whole team. She won't turn on us just because we are taking a detour,'' Pickett laughed loudly. ''Now, set course to that forsaken planet!'' Pickett ordered.

The Asari saluted. ''Sir, Yes, Sir!'' She exclaimed and went to transmit his order to the other ships.

Pickett grinned evil. That made his day. He would be the one to capture the great Commander Shepard. He would defeat the legend. Something even the great Reapers hadn't been able to achieve. He almost giggled. He was about to become a man remembered in the centuries to come. He would be the one to defeat Commander Shepard.

The next few days Commander Shepard spent in Canterlot. Unfortunately, not all of her Pony friends could stay. Fluttershy had to get back to Ponnyville to take care of her little animals. Spike had probably all his claws full keeping them in line. Rarity also had to return. She still had to make a ton of dresses for some clients. And Applejack had to get back to the Apple farm. Her family could probably handle her absence, but it didn't feel right to Applejack to let them slave away while she dilly dallied in Canterlot.

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were the only ones to be able to stand behind. Twilight was a princess herself, so she could pretty much do everything she wanted. All the bureaucratic stuff in Ponyville was anyway handled by Madam Major and her apparatus of the state. Pinkie Pie took a week off at Sugarcube Corner and so she could stay in Canterlot. Rainbow Dash actually had weather duty, but she was known to slack off. For her to neglect her work for a week or so was common.

Whenever the two princesses were able to, they meet up with Shepard. They even ordered some subordinates to fetch Shepard's weapon and armor from Ponyville. Shepard spent most of her time with the royal guard. They were led by a big unicorn called Midnight Light. He was the successor of Shining Armor as Captain of the royal guard, who now was the Prince of the Crystal Empire.

They were the closest thing to a soldier she could find in Equestria. They exchanged tactics and their adventures. They even held a mock battle. It didn't end so well.

Shepard met the Wonderbolts as well. The Captain Spitfire was shocked about the speed they were able to reach in the sky. Some flew at the speed of sound. No organic being should be able to do that. But Rainbow Dash took the icing of the cake. Shepard watched her how she performed a Sonic Rainboom. She broke through the sound barrier which resulted in a light explosion. All the colors glimmered through the skies. Dash really enjoyed Shepard's dumbstruck face.

Celestia and Luna were thrilled by Shepard's adventures. Shepard had to tell all the Ponies in Ponyville about her adventures and really got the hang out of it. Whenever she told her story everypony present who listened to her were swept along.

They were just having one such conversation over tea when suddenly Edi spoke up. ''Shepard, I detected the presence of ships in the orbit.'' The room fell silent.

''Are you sure, Edi?'' Shepard asked unsure. This reaction was way too quick. The probes were launched only a few days ago.

''Positive. I am receiving their signals and judging by the radio intercourse there are many ships,'' Edi informed. Shepard tried to make sense of that. Why would they send a whole fleet to pick her up?

After the war with the Reapers the council would need any ship available to maintain the status quo and rebuild the planets destroyed by the Reapers. ''It gets worse. They are clearly using Reaper tech,'' Edi added.

Shepard gasped. ''But I destroyed the Reapers. How could there be any left of them?'' Shepard asked concerned. The Ponies looked at Shepard in worry. If her stories were anything to go by then the Reapers were the worst possible thing that could visit one's planet.

''No, they are not Reapers. It is not real Reaper tech. They are only copies of the real thing,'' Shepard let out a sigh of relief. Wait, that was bad, too.

''Who in their right mind would use Reaper tech?'' Shepard asked.

''Cerberus.'' Edi replied shortly. Yeah, that made sense. They were the only ones actively using Reaper tech. But the Illusive man had fallen. Without him Cerberus should have crumbled apart quickly. Maybe it was a scattered group. They found the message and now wanted revenge.

''Princess Celestia, warn your people! Whoever is coming, he is not a friend,'' As Shepard said that, ships appeared above Canterlot. Shepard saw two dreadnoughts. That was way too much. They were dealing with a pre-space flight species here and they brought something equivalent to an atom-bomb.

''Citizens, we are under attack. I repeat we are under attack. Please look for shelter how we have planned it.'' Celestia's voice echoed through Canterlot. The Ponies started to run in panic, frightened by the warning and the strange objects in the sky.

''We have reached the coordinates of the start of the object. It looks like a city. They have seen us. What should we do?'' The first officer asked.

''Commence the attack. I want Shepard found and brought to me dead or alive, preferable the latter.'' Pickett replied.

The Asari passed on his orders. ''Everybody make yourself ready for battle! Standard procedure. Release the Seekers. Open fire,'' She said through the communication links. One of the frigates opened fire.

Suddenly a canon shot destroyed a street. ''No!'' Luna cried out and took to the air.

Shepard could see ships dropping troops and something even worse. ''Edi, is that what I think it is?'' Shepard asked.

''Positive. These are replicated seeker swarms,'' Edi confirmed her suspicion.

''Celestia!'' Shepard stopped the sun princess to join her sister in battle. ''You have to look out for those swarms. They will paralyze you, if they touch you,'' Shepard warned the diarch.

Celestia nodded. ''I will pass it on to all troops,'' Celestia said and flew off. Twilight followed her mentor quickly.

Rainbow Dash was about to follow her when Shepard stopped her. ''No, you will be paralyzed when they touch you, you have to hide yourself,'' Shepard said.

''No way, I'll let them fight this alone!'' Shepard pulled Rainbow Dash down and looked her into the eyes.

''You have to be smart, soldier. This isn't an enemy you understand. You have to bring any civilians to safety and then yourself!'' Shepard jelled.

Rainbow taken aback from the sudden change of attitude of Shepard nodded shocked. Shepard saw that she came through to her and stormed towards her room. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash now were helping the other Ponies to get to safe zones.

Since the attack of the changelings, Celestia arranged to set up several defenses. One was a magic shield for major buildings. When all Ponies were in, a guard would summon the shield, blocking them from almost any attack. Many of those bubbles appeared across Canterlot. Second was a big magic defense tower which for some reason was still not working.

''We have fighters on our scanners,'' First officer Nameny Shaza reported.

''So, they have some defenses. It doesn't matter,'' Pickett said.

''Sir, the fighters are organic creatures,'' Shaza said.

''What?'' Pickett laughed. ''They will perish like bugs in a bug zapper. What do they think they will accomplish? They won't damage our shields at all,'' Pickett was amused.

''Actually, Sir, they are using an unknown energy to attack our ships. Although our ship's shields still hold, they are causing considerable damage,'' Shaza informed him. ''And we can't detect any weaponry system either,'' She added.

''Do you want to tell me these creatures are able to create an unknown energy capable of damaging our shields all be themselves?'' Pickett asked stunned. Shaza nodded. ''How interesting!'' Pickett rubbed his chin thinking. ''Continue the attack! Try to harvest as many as possible of those aliens!'' Pickett ordered.

When Shepard returned from her room in full gear, she entered the throne room. There she saw a crowd of Ponies cowering in fear. Shepard addressed the crowd. ''Has anybody an idea how we can help?'' She asked. She didn't receive any answer. ''There must be something we can do,'' Shepard insisted.

A young Pony mare, Shepard recognized her as one of Solar Love's assistants, stepped forward. ''There is the defense tower. It is a wonder it hasn't activated yet,'' She said.

Shepard was thankful for such a shimmer of hope. ''Then we have to go to the tower and look what is wrong,'' Shepard said.

''No, this is too dangerous.'' One out of the crowd jelled. The young mare quivered her grey fur stood up, but her look was firm and her voice almost steady.

''I should be able to repair it,'' She confirmed.

''You will never make it. The tower is across the town,'' One other Pony jelled.

The mare seemed to lose confidence. Shepard kneeled down to her. ''What is your name?'' Shepard asked.

''Starry Diamond,'' Starry replied.

''Starry Diamond, I promise you that I will get you to the tower,'' Shepard promised with a firm look in her eyes. It had an encouraging effect on the mare. Starry seemed to gather her courage again.

They left the castle. Canterlot was a real mess. Above flew ships shooting at the Ponies, down on earth seeker swarms tried to paralyze anypony they met, and the landing troops shot down anypony still moving. While the guards tried to stop them. And it looked like that they were almost evenly matched.

At least the attacking forces advanced at a much slower pace than Shepard expected. In the air on the other hand the Ponies were hugely outmatched. Only thing keeping them in the game were the three princesses who shot their magic at the attacking ships. She saw the Wonderbolts trying to assist them and some guards shooting magic from some balconies, but they mattered little.

As Shepard protected Starry Diamond on her way through Canterlot, she felt how a new hatred swelled in her chest. She would never forgive them for this. This was as close as you could get to a paradise and they were destroying it. The people of this world didn't deserve this. They were too good for the galaxy. Shepard will make them regret ever putting a foot on Equestria. There was no place in the galaxy, they would be able to escape their punishment.

Shepard fought them both through hordes of enemies. Shepard was convinced that it wasn't Cerberus, now. She saw not only Humans among the attacking party but Turians, Asari and even some Krogan. That was most definitely not Cerberus' MO.

At least the Equestrian shields were holding up. By this time almost every building was shielded by a purple bubble. Although it looked a bit strange, it successfully withheld any attacks, even the ships canons. On the streets were only guards and the attackers left. And with the help of Shepard, the Ponies were pushing the attacking troops back.

''There is the tower!'' Starry jelled while hiding behind cover pointing forward. Shepard took out an assault trooper and looked in the pointed direction. It was a strange building with a big hole in the ceiling.

''That is your tower?'' Shepard asked a little disappointed.

''Well, it is a magic tower,'' Starry shrugged. Of course, magic, the solution for every problem.

''Then let's go!'' Shepard said and covered Starry's advance. A fighter jet crashed just a few meters away from them. Starry cried in fear. Shepard heaved her back on her feet. Eventually, after a dozen more soldiers they finally reached the tower. They entered and Shepard held the door, shooting at every soldier trying to get close.

The soldiers seemed to target her specifically. ''What is the hold up?'' Shepard asked as she shot a singularity at a charging Krogan and finished him off with her pistol.

''Something is not right. It should work from down here,'' Starry said her horn glowing white. ''I have to go up there and look,'' Starry said and galloped up the stairs.

Shepard sighed and continued to hold the door. Hopefully, the tower would do some good. In the skies almost all Equestrian forces were eradicated. The only ones left, were the three princesses and they were cornered. It didn't look good for them. They wouldn't last very much longer without help.

''The enemy forces are collapsing. They won't be able to continue the air fight any longer,'' Shaza his first officer stated.

''Good,'' Pickett said satisfied. These strange beings had caused them more trouble than he thought. Those purple energy shields were a bit of a problem, though. They even held against their ships fire. But once they had cleared the sky they would be able to establish a safe zone to deploy even more ground troops and then conquer this pathetic city. Then they would deal with these annoying shields.

''Sir, we have visual on a strange building. On its rooftop is something charging up,'' Shaza told Pickett.

''What do you mean? Speak more clearly!'' Pickett demanded. Before Shaza could reply the tower shot at a frigate, destroying it in one blow. ''What just happened?'' Pickett asked.

''We lost the frigate 'Canary','' Shaza reported.

''What? How could that happen?'' Pickett screamed.

''We don't know. The tower is firing again!'' Shaza jelled. A heavy blow shook the ship. ''Our shields are down. Heavy damage at the crew's quarters. We won't withstand another hit.'' Shaza read out loud the readings.

Pickett frowned. ''Retreat!'' He said shortly.

''Sir?'' Shaza asked unsure.

''You heard what I said!'' He jelled at her.

''All ships retreat. I repeat all units to retreat.'' Shaza gave through his order. The ships changed course towards space. ''We lost frigates 'London' and 'Snake Head'.'' Shaza informed the fleet Commander.

He had underestimated these barbarians. ''Did we manage to capture Shepard?'' He asked already knowing the answer.

''Negative, troops were able to confirm Shepard's existence, but they weren't able to subdue the Commander,'' Shaza told him.

Pickett hit with his fist on his armrest. ''What is the status?'' Pickett asked.

''Our ship the ''Harbinger'' has taken heavy damage. The repairs are already on their way. But it won't be battle ready again, before a full repair in one of our docks. The other dreadnought the 'Leviathan' is mostly undamaged. The frigate 'Meteor' got hit and lost one of their mass effect cores. It will probably explode. The crew is evacuating in shuttles. The other two frigates 'Battering ram' and 'Lose canon' took only minor damage and are almost fully operational. However, we lost the 'Canary', 'London' and 'Snake Head'. We managed to capture a few of the new aliens, but we are still determining the exact number.'' Shaza finished her report.

This attack was a disaster. Pickett knew that he would be punished for this failure. ''Take course for our nearest base,'' He ordered, and the remaining ships jumped to light speed and left Equus.

Shepard felt how her body woke up again. This time of peace hadn't dulled her fighting skills one bit. In fact, this pause of all the fighting gave her time to rest. She killed one enemy after the another. Shepard felt like she could keep this up for days. She was full of energy. But hopefully she wouldn't have to.

Starry had gone up to the tower's top quite some time ago. Shepard hoped that she would manage to repair the tower. It was their only chance to turn the tides in this battle. Then Shepard heard a humming. Shepard looked up to see a stick splitting into to two ends appearing on the roof. That was their ultimate defense? How was it even going to shoot? Suddenly energy started to gather in the space between the two ends. When it was fully charged it shot and hit a frigate. The ship was destroyed with one hit. Shepard looked in awe.

That they could built a weapon that strong really surprised her. That magic was just something else. Now it targeted one of the dreadnoughts. The next shot hit the dreadnought and destroyed its shields. One more hit and it would be destroyed, too. The enemy started to retreat. The tower managed to take out two more frigates before the enemy completely retreated into space.

One of the frigates crashed not far away from Shepard's position. The enemy had retreated so Shepard thought it safe for her to investigate these attackers. As she approached the crashed ship. Edi informed her. ''I detect several life signs on the ship. Resistance is to be expected.''

Shepard slowly approached the ship. It had a big hole on one side. The perfect entry point. Shepard climbed inside. Inside of the ship waited a hole army for her. But she had to find answers. Edi guided her to a room where a control console should be located. When she entered the room, she saw the many capsules on the walls. ''These capsules are similar to what the collectors used. I receive only four life signs in all of the pods.'' Edi informed.

Shepard looked at the console. ''Edi try to download as much data as you can. I will try to free those prisoners,'' Shepard said.

''But be quick, I sense other soldiers approaching,'' Edi said. Shepard went to a pod with an Asari in it and started to smash the glass in.

It was dark and cold. Shae started to regain consciousness. There was a sound. Somebody was hitting against something. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw a human woman hitting against a glass wall. She eventually broke through. She pulled her out of some kind of container. Her head was still groggy, but she started to remember things.

She had been on a mission. Her thoughts were interrupted by the woman. ''Are you alright? Are you a soldier? Can you use a gun?'' The strange woman asked.

To befogged to answer with words, Shae just nodded. The woman pushed a gun into her hands. Then she proceeded to open another pod. Shae saw the N7 symbol clear on her chest plate. Weird. She had never seen her before. She wanted to help her, but the woman pointed at the door. She should look out for enemies. Shae still wobbly walked towards some cover and hid behind it to surprise the incoming Exiled. Her head started to clear out when the first soldier came through the door. She blasted his head off. Then his fellow soldiers attacked. There were too many and she was still disoriented, they would have overrun her, if not her savior hadn't come to her aid.

She successfully pushed the attackers back singlehandedly. She had freed the rest of her squad, what was left of it after the betrayal anyway. She saw Morrigan holding her head and Nivraka trying to stand up. Mikal was also there, but he as well had problems to orientate himself.

''Hey, get up!'' The woman ordered.

''Edi, are you finished?'' She asked somebody.

A voice answered. ''I have found something interesting, but it doesn't help your immediate situation. I probably should wait until you are in safety.'' The voice was synthetic but had more emotion than any VI Shae had ever met.

''Grab some guns and follow me.'' The woman ordered.

At first Shae wanted to refuse to obey. They were N7 after all. Who was she to order them around, but she had saved them and something in her voice made her obey. The four N7 wobbly walked towards an exit. The woman directed them out of the ship. The ship must have been damaged because Shae saw fire and parts of the ship lying everywhere. The four stumbled towards the light which was the exit of this hell.

The woman covered their retreat. Shae couldn't really judge the skill of the woman since she needed all her strength to keep walking forward. The four eventually stepped out in the open. They coughed and fell to the ground. They had escaped. When Shae looked up she saw a wooden stump crashing down on her. She lost consciousness again.

As Shepard guided the four prisoners outside, she observed them. They all wore armor, which meant they were soldiers. The kind of armor she had never seen. It must be a new model. Since her own armor was supposed to be state of the art. Concerning was that they had N7 symbol on their armors. N7 was a human military program and only one of them was human.

There could only be two explanations. First, they were pirates who successfully managed to kill a bunch of N7. This was very unlikely, because N7 were the best of the best and pretty rare among human military. They would have had much luck to meet so many in one place or so good that they killed them on several separate occasions.

Second, was that they were fake, which seemed for Shepard to be the case. A bunch of wannabie soldiers strapped a N7 symbol on their armor and tried to play hero. Shepard shook her head in disapproval.

Outside they were met by a group of Pony guards. Shepard looked back inside to make sure that the were no pursuers. When she looked back at the Ponies, she saw them knocking the prisoners unconscious. The Salarian, human and Asari still weakened by the pod went down easily, but the Krogan roared angrily.

The Krogan grabbed a Pony and threw him a good distance. Some Unicorns captured the Krogan in their magic and smashed her against the ground. The Krogan screamed in fury. They lifted her up and smashed her again against the ground, successfully knocking her out cold.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' Shepard asked a guard angrily trying to stop such treatment.

''Commander Shepard, we have orders to subdue and capture any alien who might have landed here,'' The guard explained.

''But they weren't the ones who attacked us. They were prisoners,'' Shepard stated.

The guard didn't care. ''We have our orders. If you have something to discuss, talk to the princesses, so long they will be put into custody.''

Shepard stopped herself from retorting something rude and walked passed the guard. ''I will talk to Princess Celestia. But be careful with this ship. There might be some soldiers left who I have overlooked,'' She warned the guard.

''We appreciate your warning,'' The guard answered. ''You there, take a couple of guards with you and search this ship for any survivors. Try to take them alive, but if not possible, you are allowed to use lethal force,'' He said.

More than ten guards entered the ship. Shepard walked back to the castle. The city looked better than expected. Of course, everywhere were signs of the battle and some parts were destroyed, but the shields were employed in time, saving most of the buildings and citizens. The actual extent of the destruction Shepard would only find out until she had spoken to Celestia.

At the tower she met Starry Diamond, who had tears in her eyes. Shepard hugged the frightened Pony and let her cry on her shoulder. Starry Diamond thankful for the gesture took full advantage of the situation and cried a river all over Shepard's armor, but Shepard didn't mind much.

This Pony had proven her courage in a desperate situation, she was a hero. Shepard hold her in her arms while walking back to the castle. Starry Diamond calmed down on the way.

At the castle they parted, Starry Diamond was going to search for her friends and family to assure them she was alright, while Shepard went up the stairs towards the throne room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven: Mother And Daughter**

Shae rubbed her head. She felt a big lump on her head. Where was she? She looked around. She was in a room, beside her laid Morrigan and Mikal.

''About time you woke up,'' A gruff voice said. She turned around and saw Nivraka chained to the wall. Shae stood up.

''Niv, I will help you,'' Shae said and was about to free her comrade.

''I wouldn't do that, if I were you,'' Nivraka tried to warn Shae, but it was too late. As Shae touched the cuff, she was shocked. Shae screamed and stumbled back.

''Yeah, that happens when I struggle too much, too,'' Nivraka said neutrally as if she wasn't bothered at all. ''It is really annoying,'' The Krogan woman said in the same bored tone.

Shae looked around the room to find something to help her friend. They apparently were in a cell of a dungeon. The window was barred, as was a small window in the door. No big obstacle, she would just use Throw to break open that door.

She charged her attack and pointed it at the door. To her surprise it bounced back. Shae dodged just in time. Unfortunately, the attack hit Nivraka right in the face. The Krogan groaned not appreciating this treatment.

''Watch it! I am already pissed enough. I don't need you shooting Biotics at my face!'' Nivraka jelled at Shae.

''Sorry,'' Shae apologized. She examined the door a little closer. At first glance it didn't appear so much different from any normal wooden door. But as Shae looked closer, the door was encased in some sort of aura. Getting out would be not so easy as she first thought. She should wake up her two unconscious squadmates first. She shook both Morrigan and Mikal.

Mikal woke up first. ''What? What happened?'' He sat up, rubbing his big, black eyes.

Morrigan groaned and stood up as well. ''Where are we?'' She asked touching her head.

''Looks like a cell. No tech. Pre-space flight species captured us,'' Mikal observed.

Morrigan looked around, when her look fell on Nivraka she grinned. ''Well, somebody is getting special treatment,'' Morrigan teased Nivraka. ''What did you do?'' Morrigan wanted to know.

''I didn't get knocked out as easy as the rest of you. They used some kind of Biotics to knock me out. They must see me as a bigger threat than you,'' Nivraka said chuckling. Her big head shook a little.

''Do you know what happened? What happened to the woman that freed us?'' Shae asked.

Nivraka replied. ''When we finally got out of that damned ship, we were surrounded by those four legged thingies. They quickly knocked you out. I saw the woman try to argue with those creatures. These aliens. I have never seen anything like them,'' Nivraka told them.

''Unknown species. Assumption of pre-space flight species seems correct. The Exiled evidently attacked them. Reason unclear. Must think we are part of Exiled,'' Mikal reasoned.

''Yeah, that sounds logical,'' Shae agreed.

''Logical or not I am getting out of here.'' Morrigan charged her Biotics clearly attempting at what Shae had failed.

''Stop!'' Shae yelled just in time before Morrigan released her attack.

''Yes, please don't do that. I don't want to be hit in the face again,'' Nivraka agreed with Shae. Morrigan looked at them with a raised eyebrow. She powered down.

''Look at the door,'' Shae said pointing at the door. Mikal and Morrigan looked at the door. They noticed the strange aura surrounding the door.

''Fascinating. Biotic aura to increase doors stability,'' Mikal commented. He realized something. ''No. not Biotics. Something different,'' Mikal said in thoughts.

''Whatever it is, it makes our Biotics useless. And I don't think any of us has the physical strength to smash open the door. The only one of us capable of it, is chained to a wall,'' Shae said.

''Then let us get her out of there,'' Morrigan replied.

''Not a good idea. The cuffs will give you an electric shock, if you mingle with them too much,'' Nivraka informed the two.

''We won't be getting out of here, unless they let us out,'' Shae concluded. The group was quiet.

''That should give us enough time to talk about what happened,'' Shae said. The tension in the room started to raise.

''What is there to talk about Sara betrayed us, that is it,'' Morrigan exclaimed angrily. She couldn't believe the betrayal of one of their comrades. Betrayal was highly uncommon among N7. They were trained together and served together. They even received special training against brides and other means of persuasion that may be used on them. Sara was the first N7 to ever have betrayed their comrades. Or at least what the group had heard of.

''Unlikely she acted on her own accords. Sara always had been a pure soldier. Thinks too little on her own. She must be acting under somebody's command,'' Mikal reasoned calmly.

Shae thought for a moment. ''Maybe human councilor Mason,'' She suggested suddenly.

''Possible. But no evidence,'' Mikal replied shortly.

''I don't care why she did it. Because of her Eddy is dead,'' Nivraka said. A bit of a spark had ignited between her and Eduard Goll. They had grown closer over time but haven't confessed to each other yet.

''Don't forget Sec and Cato,'' Morrigan added viciously.

Shae remembered how Sara shot Sec in the head at point blank. Then she helped to catch Cato who was then killed by the Exiled. The betrayal came totally unexpected. Even if Shae had been warned beforehand, she wouldn't have believed it. Sara had been with them from the start. Shae clenched her fist. And now she had betrayed them in the worst possible way, extradited to the Exiled. For them to do god knows what to them. Nivraka was right. There couldn't be a justification for that. She betrayed everything N7 stood for. Mikal interrupted the silence.

''Betrayal tragic. But we need to focus at situation at hand. We can plot revenge later when we are in safe territory,'' Mikal said. His Salarian physiology allowed him to process emotions much quicker than the other species. And he was right. They could plot revenge all day, if they didn't get out of this cell, it was all meaningless.

''What is our next course of action?'' Morrigan asked looking at Shae.

Shae was their superior now, after all. Shae was the N7 Commander. Shae thought for a while. ''Judging by the situation we are captured by a race unfamiliar with space-travel and undiscovered by the council,'' Shae began. The three nodded.

''They didn't kill us, so it likely that they will seek dialogue with us,'' Mikal pointed out.

Nivraka snorted. ''Right. The way they threw me around earlier, I am doubting they will just want to talk,'' She said doubtfully.

''No, Mikal is right. They could have killed us, when we were unconscious, but they didn't. They will probably interrogate us,'' Shae replied.

''That will be pretty hard, since we don't understand them, and they don't understand us,'' Morrigan stated.

''But there was this woman. Hopefully, she will mediate between us and them,'' Shae reminded her.

''Yeah, who was that woman, anyway?'' Morrigan asked. ''She wore an N7 armor, but I have never seen her model before,'' Morrigan stated.

''Maybe crash landed on this planet on her mission,'' Mikal suggested.

''It is just me or did she look a lot like Commander Shepard,'' Morrigan whispered.

''I noticed the similarity as well,'' Mikal agreed.

Shae didn't know what to say. Of course, she had noticed it, too. Every N7 knew how Commander Shepard looked like. Heck, the whole galaxy knew what Shepard looked like. But it couldn't be her. What would she be doing here?

Nivraka laughed. ''We were saved by Commander Shepard! Do you think she will give me an autograph?'' She asked amused.

Shae frowned. ''Don't be ridiculous! This can't be Shepard. She died over fifty years ago. It just can't be her. She would be an old lady by now, let alone if she survived the explosion of the crucible. And how would she have gotten here? I don't know where we are, but I think it must be pretty close to the edge of the galaxy,'' Shae almost jelled. She didn't want to believe it. It just couldn't be. Shepard was dead and gone. She couldn't have miraculously survived. It was not possible.

''With Commander Shepard everything is possible,'' Mikal commented. Shae looked at him angrily. She was tempted to punch him.

Morrigan stepped between the two. ''We can't fight among ourselves now. We have to decide on a strategy on how to interact with these aliens,'' She tried to change the topic

''She came back from the dead once before,'' Mikal pointed out. He just couldn't let it go. ''Your troubled issue concerning your parent is clouding your mind. The universe is too great for us to fully understand it. There could have been things in motion far greater than our understanding, which allowed Shepard to survive. You are only afraid that your insecurity caused by the comparison to your mother will grow, now that she is ba-'' Mikal couldn't finish it, before Shae's fist collided with his face.

''Commander Shepard is dead! We won't be treading this impostor as the real Shepard. This is an order!'' Shae looked down at Mikal in fury.

Mikal checked his chin and answered in his calm demeanor. ''Yes, ma'am,'' Shae turned away from him and began walking up and down the cell.

Morrigan sighed. Shae always became irrational when it came to Shepard. Not only once she got them into trouble because some punk let off a line about her and her mother. It was her only flaw. Morrigan understood Shae's feelings, though. If it would turn out that woman really was Shepard, then all her accomplishments, her victories, her whole effort would be swept away by the almost godlike presence of her parent. She would be completely overshadowed by Shepard. Everybody would only see Shepard, and nobody would pay her any attention, anymore.

''Edi, that just can't be,'' Shepard refused to believe it.

''Shepard, the evidence is irrefutable,'' Edi replied.

''I already struggled with the two-years gap, when I died. Now you are saying, almost seventy years have passed since I activated the Crucible? What about our friends, about the Reapers?'' Shepard argued shocked.

''Judging by the continued existence of Asari, Humans, Salarians and Krogan I believe you were successful in destroying the Reapers,'' Edi replied.

''Come on, Edi. How could we have made a seventy years jump into the future? I didn't age and altogether this idea is ridiculous,'' Shepard said still unconvinced.

''You have to face the truth, Shepard. I am already working on a theory how that happened. I checked the date on board of the ship. Seventy years have passed,'' Edi insisted.

Shepard slumped down on a bench in one of the castle's halls. ''You are making me cry,'' Shepard warned.

''If I could, I probably would cry, too,'' Edi said comforting.

Shepard sighed. This was the hardest test of her attitude to accept everything fate threw at her yet. It was like there was a bored god or something, who found it funny to throw her from one impossible scenario into the next. No, she had to pull herself together. She came back from the dead for Christ's sake, she will overcome this as well. Let's just hope Liara was still waiting for her. But Shepard didn't want to think about that.

A pony guard interrupted her thoughts. ''Commander Shepard, the princesses would like to discuss the further approach regarding the prisoners,'' The guard reported stoically.

There was no time to descend into self-pity. She had to find out who those guys were, who attacked them and then make them pay. And going home wouldn't be so bad either, even after all this time. Shepard was already picturing the uproar which her return would cause. If the people were already doubting that she was even human, then they will probably lose any doubts now.

Shepard just couldn't get her head around it. Seventy years had passed. Who of her friends were still alive, who weren't? What happened to them in this time? All questions Shepard didn't want to hear the answer. Shepard followed the guard to the throne room. Shepard slapped herself against her cheeks to wake herself up from those thoughts. More or less clear minded she entered the throne room.

There were Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Fortunately, they were able to reach safety in time. Shepard had heard how Rainbow Dash carried dozens of ponies towards safe zones. And Pinkie Pie warned them about shots and other attacks. Shepard didn't know how she had been able to predict the enemy attacks but she was glad that she could. Probably magic. Then there was Twilight who was pretty beaten up. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and groaned at every move she made. Celestia and Luna weren't in much better shape, but they remained calm and collected. Shepard guessed to keep up the moral. Shepard still couldn't believe that three organic beings were able to fight off an entire fleet of spaceships.

Eventually, the tower destroyed the ships, but that they were able to withstand the attack of the ships until then was just amazing. Seeing the abilities of the three princesses, Shepard wondered if she should ask Twilight to give her lessons in magic. It would be very helpful in her line of work, if she could just shrug off the fire of a ship's canon.

Celestia looked gently at Shepard. Admittedly she looked tired, but her eyes were kind as always. ''I see that you are unhurt,'' She addressed Shepard happily.

Shepard nodded. ''Yeah, I am sorry that you had to experience this, but I have faced many similar situations in the past,'' Shepard replied humbly.

Celestia nodded. ''It was only thanks to your quick warning that we were able to save as may ponies as we did,'' Celestia thanked Shepard.

Shepard gulped. ''How bad are the casualties?'' She asked carefully. Celestia's face became sad. ''We still don't know the exact numbers, at least 400 ponies are unaccounted for. We don't know if they were taken, killed or managed to get somewhere to hide. Hopefully we will find out the last is true,'' She said sadly.

''Who were they anyway? Why would they attack us in such a manner?'' Luna demanded to know furiously. She didn't have so fine control over her emotions as her sister. ''We have to go after them. We have to save the ponies and kick their hindquarters so much that my hoof will appear out of their mouth again,'' Luna said, rubbing her hoofs together. Her expression screaming for retaliation.

''We are examining the crashed ships. Maybe we will be able to get one running again and pursue them,'' Twilight interjected weakly. She was the youngest of the three Alicorns and her magic was not quite on pair with the other Princesses.

''Although we should look for a way to get our citizens back, we should also strengthen our defenses. I already ordered the construction of magic towers in all major cities. We weren't prepared for such an attack, but they won't catch us off guard again,'' Celestia promised with a serious face. The news about the alien attack had spread through Equestria like a wildfire. ''I had hoped you could tell us why they attacked us,'' Celestia said.

Shepard hesitated for a moment. She didn't know how to say it. ''Your majesty, while on board of the ship, I was able to download some data. It lets me to believe that we were sent seventy years into the future,'' Edi said. ''We have no idea how the galaxy has evolved in this period of time. To the reason why they attacked, was probably Shepard's presence on this world. The attacking forces used technology used by the Reapers, the mortal enemies of Shepard. If it really were Reapers, your whole planet would be in a state of an overall war, luckily Shepard seemed to have destroyed them seventy years ago. The technology encountered on these ships were knock-offs of the real thing. But every faction using Reaper technology can't be good and they won't be pleased to hear about Shepard's survival. They could have caught one of the probes and learned so about Shepard's existence,'' Edi said. Celestia frowned. Shepard was ready to take full responsibility. The attack was all her fault. If she hadn't added her message to the probe, then they wouldn't have been attacked.

Instead of the allocation of blame Celestia replied. ''That are terrible news. Are you alright? I guess it must be hard to be struck with such a big news,'' Celestia said with sadness in her eyes.

''So, you suggest questioning the prisoners?'' Luna asked Edi.

''That would be the best course of action to determine the current situation of the Galaxy,'' Edi confirmed. ''I have already programed a translation software for the Equestrian language. I will be able to establish communication with ease,'' Celestia seemed to agree.

''I will have them brought before us, so we can question them,'' Celestia decided. She gave a guard an order and he left the throne room to retrieve the prisoners.

The N7 squad had been sitting in their cell for some hours now. All escape attempts had failed miserably. They hadn't heard nor seen any aliens. They were sitting in a circle when they heard the door being unlocked. They had decided on a peaceful course of action. They intended to prove that they weren't part of the attack. A quadruple creature entered the room.

It wore a golden armor. It had also a helmet which had a hole for the horn sticking from its forehead. Outside waited a bunch of other guards. He signaled them to follow him. Two other ponies entered and freed Nivraka from her cuffs. The Krogan would have preferably lunged at the small creature, but she remembered Shae's orders and remained calm.

The guards guided them towards some stairs, then through some hallways until they reached a giant door. The group looked expectantly. The door shined in a green aura and opened. They noticed how the horn of the guards shined in the same color. When the door was opened, they saw a big throne room, at which end were two thrones and in both sat two more quadruples. At their side was the fake Shepard and three other aliens. The guards signaled them to step before their leaders. Not surprising the human spoke up.

''I know this must be very confusing for you, but I will upload a translation program to enable you to communicate with the ponies,'' Shae saw Morrigan flinch when she heard the word ponies. It seemed the humans connected something with this word. Suddenly their omni-tools appeared. And a synthetic voice informed them.

''The upload was successful. You should now be able to talk with the Equestrians now,'' Shae still couldn't believe that an VI was so flexible and intelligent. Something was definitely not right with this Intelligence. The human gave the ponies a sign to speak.

A melodic and smoothing voice sounded through the room as the white pony asked them. ''How are you? Is nobody of you wounded?'' The group was taken aback by this weird question. They had expected a harsh interrogation, not such a friendly tone.

Shae stepped forward. ''We are all alright,'' She answered shortly.

''We found you on board of a spaceship which attacked our people. Why did you attack us?'' Celestia asked her voice still friendly, although the topic should be very personal.

''We didn't attack you and we aren't part of the ones who did. The ship we were on belonged to an organization called the 'Exiled'. We were prisoners ourselves until we freed by your friend,'' Shae gestured to the red-haired woman. She really did look a lot like Commander Shepard.

''If you aren't part of them, then identify yourself and explain your presence on the ship.'' The blue pony demanded.

''My name is Shae…'' Shae hesitated. ''… T'dora,'' Shae decided to conceal her real name. She didn't want to face this woman. It was the name of one of her school friends. ''And this is my team. Nivraka Urdnot, Mikal Vozeno and Morrigan King,'' Shae didn't overlook what impact the name Urdnot made on the human. ''We are all part of the N7 program. We are a special force tasked with upholding peace in the galaxy.'' The strange woman frowned. ''We were assigned to protect a colony from an attack of the Exiled. We were… betrayed and captured. After that we were put into a cryogenic sleep state and don't know what happen then.'' The aliens seemed to struggle, if they should believe them or not.

''Commander Shepard, you know the galaxy better than anypony of us. What is your opinion on this?'' The white alien asked the human. The eyes of the group became big at the mentioning of the name. So, it was her after all. No, Shae still refused to believe that it was true.

The fake Shepard replied. ''I haven't been around for a while, but what she tells is probably true. I, myself am part of the N7 but to my time it was a human elite force. Yet, I can see how it evolved to what it is today. If the N7 didn't change much from my time, then I believe we can trust them,'' She said approvingly.

The white pony nodded. ''Shepard is speaking up for you, so we decided not to treat you as an enemy. Let me introduce ourselves. My name is Celestia, I am the princess of the day and co-ruler of Equestria, the country you are currently residing on. This is my sister Luna, princess of the night and co-ruler of Equestria, as I. And this is Twilight Sparkle the princess of friendship,'' Nivraka sneered at the last name. Twilight blushed a little by the sudden amusement. Morrigan elbowed Nivraka but was trying hard herself not to laugh. The titles were really ridiculous, but they couldn't afford to anger these aliens. ''We will provide you with food and shelter for the time being, in return you will tell us all the information we want to know. If we are able to repair one of the ships and sent you back, we would like to wish of you to add to Shepard's voice before your galactic council in the plea for support against those Exiled,'' Celestia stated.

The N7 couldn't believe it. They had expected much, much harsher treatment. They had been on a ship that attacked them. Every other species would keep them prisoners or even worse torture them. This was way too nice. ''I ask of you to remain in the castle for the time being, though. You surely can understand that our subjects are… rather hostile to aliens at the moment,'' Celestia added awkwardly. ''A guard will show you your quarters. We will send somepony with food to you, so you can replenish your strength. We will continue our conversation at a later date. Now get some rest,'' Celestia decided and ended the conversation. The four aliens were now lead by another guard out of the room.

''Can we really trust them?'' Luna asked Shepard when the four aliens had left the throne room.

''N7 was a pretty big deal to my time. If they are really N7, then I think we can trust them,'' Shepard replied.

Luna frowned. ''I sensed no lie in what Shae said, but I feel that she is hiding something,'' Luna said.

''I think they were nice,'' Pinkie Pie replied, who had been quiet for the longest time since forever. Such an experience left even a Pinkie Pie not completely unshaken.

''Please, Pinkie Pie, she is clearly trying to save her skin,'' Rainbow Dash stated her opinion.

''I think her story makes a lot of sense. The Exiled captured some of our people, too. It would be safe to assume, that they did this to other people, too,'' Twilight stated. Her brain didn't seem to have taken any lasting damage.

''I am also willing to give them the benefit of the doubt for now,'' Celestia said.

''Should they behave themselves and act civilized and honorable, then I don't see a problem with our plans,'' Luna agreed. But her face expressed that she was still suspicious of the aliens.

Celestia looked at Shepard. ''Shepard, I don't want to burden you any further, but I am sure they will open up to you more than to us. You are one of them, after all. Try to gather any information you can. Meanwhile, Twilight and I will check on the crashed ships,'' Celestia said.

''If it is ok with your majesty, I would like to have a look at the ships, too. They might be more advanced than the vehicles I am used to, but I am sure I will be able to provide great help in repairing the spaceships,'' Edi said.

Celestia smiled at that. ''We would considerate us fortunate, if you took a look,'' Celestia said respectfully.

''And I will go to rest. To be awake at night and experience such a turbulent day left me exhausted,'' Luna said yawning. The meeting was now over. Celestia and Twilight went to make public appearances so that their subjects may calm down while Shepard went to take a bite. After her meal she would pay those four N7 a visit. Shepard was looking forward to what she would learn from them.

''What do you think about all that?'' Shae asked Mikal, when they finally arrived at their quarters and the guard had left. The quarter was a big apartment. With a couple of rooms, an own bathroom and four beds spread across the room. They also had a big balcony with a look over the city, in which they currently were residing in.

''Too nice. Suspect ulterior motive. Feel ashamed for suspicions. Impression of genuine kindness,'' Mikal said in deep thoughts.

''But did you hear her title. Princess of Friendship? Hah. There are a bunch of sissies, believing there should be a princess of friendship,'' Nivraka said amused. She was still glad that the guard took off her cuffs, though.

''Yeah, it sounds like something out of the fantasy of a five-year old girl,'' Morrigan joined in the laughter. Shae shook her head. They had treated them nicely considering what happened, they shouldn't make fun of their culture. Mikal also disapproved of the behavior of his squadmates. But for Shae there was a much bigger concern lingering in the air. And she was waiting for the others to bring it up. And she didn't have to wait long.

''So, that woman,'' Morrigan said cautiously still remembering how Shae reacted to the topic last time. Shae sighed. She had to face it sooner or later.

''We still can't say for sure that it is Commander Shepard,'' Shae said. ''We have to check her with DNA tests and scan her to prove her identity. Until then we should treat her not as Shepard,'' Shae decided.

''If you are so sure, she isn't Shepard. Why did you hide your true name?'' Mikal wanted to know. Shae paused. Now, she couldn't explain why she hid her true name. Maybe she was afraid of the truth? Maybe she wanted to prolong the inevitable? Everything pointed to that Commander Shepard had truly survived. She was scared to face her. She was scared to face her own mother, believing that she may not live up to her mother's expectations. What would Shepard think of her?

Luckily, Shae didn't have to answer that question. There was a knock on the door and a pony, rolling in a dinning car. The pony presented them with several different kind of dishes. The pony bowed politely and left the room. It felt like it had been ages since they had last something to eat. The four lunged at the food. Ten minutes later they had consumed everything which the pony had brought them.

Nivraka growled at the lack of meat. ''Man, all that food without some meat. I am feeling like I am eating grass,'' She whined. The three shook their heads. The food had made them a bit calmer now. They were surprised by yet another knock on the door. Unlike the first time there stood now the woman calling herself Commander Shepard in the door frame. She entered the room, her look was full of confidence and strength. That was a woman who had fought the impossible and survived. The woman didn't say anything at first and walked into the room.

Her look fell on the empty plates and she smiled. ''I see that you have eaten,'' She commented. Nobody of the four knew what to answer. ''Now that we are alone, I think we can speak more openly. I am Commander Kate Shepard, commanding officer of the Normandy and this is Edi,'' She introduced herself and held up her omni-tool.

The synthetic voice said. ''Nice to make your acquaintance.''

The four remained quiet as Shepard continued. ''I know it is hard to believe. I recently discovered that seventy years have passed since I activated the Crucible. But you have to believe me that I am the real Shepard. I don't have any idea how, but I woke up on this planet a couple of months ago,'' Shepard said. ''I am willing to answer your question the best I can, if you tell me what happened in the last seventy year,'' Shepard waited for an answer.

Her three squadmates looked at Shae expectantly. Shae gave Shepard a brief summary of the events of the last half a century. How the council was extended by the Krogan. The new location of the citadel. The dominance the human established and their expansion. How the Spectre were disbanded and the growth of the N7 into the galaxy's most elite fighting force. Shepard listened closely, asking some question now and then.

When Shae was finished, Shepard asked her. ''What about my crew? What happened to them?'' Shae heard the pain in this question.

She sighed and told her. ''Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Torah vas Normandy married. They adopted a Quarian child. Garrus became eventually the Primarch and Tali continued to represent her people's interest on the citadel as an ambassador. Both died of old age. Their daughter is currently executor of Citadel Security,'' Shae paused. Shepard was in thoughts. ''Most of your human crew has passed on as well. Jack became director of Jon Grissom Academy. Zaeed Massani and Kasumi Goto retired. All three passed away peacefully. Jeff Moreau and Samantha Traynor married. Joker isn't alive anymore, too,'' Shae was interrupted by Edi.

''Jeff is dead?'' She asked with real emotion.

''I am sorry, Edi,'' Shepard said.

''I… I… I have to process this.'' Edi said lamely.

She knew full well that this was the most probable outcome since she had learned they were seventy years in the future. Joker hadn't been the ideal picture of health to begin with. But to have the confirmation hurt. Hurt more than anything Edi had ever experienced before. Her small glimmer of hope extinguished. Edi was now quiet.

''Please continue,'' Shepard said quietly. The N7 saw how much these news hurt the Commander. All her friends continued their lives and eventually passed away.

''Ashley Williams and James Vega are passed away, too. But they left behind a daughter who is now instructor at the N7 programm. Samantha Traynor and Miranda Lawson should be alive since I last heard of them, but I don't know where they are,'' Shae said.

Shepard became impatient. She finally asked. ''What about Liara T'soni?''

Shae flinched. The moment of truth closed near. ''Liara T'soni became councilor of the Asari,'' She said. ''Naturally being an Asari, she is still alive.'' Shae saw how Shepard's brows raised in surprise and then the relieved look on her face. It was time to come clean. ''When I spoke to the aliens I wasn't completely honest,'' Shae began. Shepard looked at her expectantly. ''My real name is not Shae T'dora,'' Shae paused. Her thoughts ran wild. ''My real name is Shae… T'soni… Shepard,'' She let her words sink in. ''I am the daughter of Liara T'soni and Kate Shepard.''

To Say Shepard was shocked would be an understatement. She was dumbfounded. She had been sure that after being hurled seventy years into the future nothing, absolutely nothing could surprise her anymore. But to wake up and find out she had an adult daughter almost twice the age she was, took the cake. Shepard first reaction was to deny it. This Asari couldn't be her daughter. Shepard looked at Shae and saw the insecurity and fear in her eyes.

Her daughter was as afraid as she to meet her mother as she was afraid to admit that she was her daughter. There was a resemblance to Liara and her eyes had the same color as her own. Shepard didn't know what to do. What could she do in this situation? It was so surreal. There was only one thing she could do! She slowly took her daughter into her arms. She felt how Shae stiffened. ''I am sorry,'' Shepard whispered gently.

Shae relaxed and hugged back. They could hear a loud sniff. ''I am not crying,'' Nivraka claimed. ''I just have sand in my eye.'' That made everybody in the room smile.

Shepard let go of Shae and looked her up and down. This was really her daughter. It was still hard to believe. When their eyes met, they were both teary.

''So, you are really Commander Shepard? And that is the Edi from the Normandy?'' Mikal asked, pointing at Shepard's omni-tool.

''We sure are,'' Shepard confirmed.

''All created intelligence was destroyed in the crucible attack, VI and AI alike. Fascinating that she managed to survive." Edi remained silent. She was probably still mourning Joker.

''Let's give her some space.'' Shepard suggested.

''Capability of experience emotions. Amazing,'' Mikal stated impressed. Since the Reapers War the research in the field of AI was even more strictly monitored than before. The galactic council founded a task force specialized in finding and destroying any illegal AIs. And all galactic races signed a contract prohibiting them to independently research AIs. The research was only allowed under the council's supervision.

Shepard ignored him and faced Shae again. She touched her daughter's face. ''I am so sorry. I missed so much. Your birth, your first birthday, your first day at school, your first boyfriend who I would have threatened to death to treat you right.'' Morrigan and Shae chuckled. ''But now I will be staying,'' Shepard said with determination in her voice. ''Tell me everything. I want to hear everything about you and your life,'' Shepard said.

Shae started to talk about her past. From her schooldays to her military training till the mission today. The day was already setting, when Shae finished her story. Shepard shook her head, her arms crossed in front of her chest. ''So, Wrex that old fossil is still alive and now councilor Wrex. Glad, that Liara is doing well. Surprising that she took the spot as councilor. And you all are graduates of the N7 programm. The N7 is not a human military unit anymore, but the special forces of the council and the Spectre were disbanded. I just hope, I still get my salary as employee of the council." Shepard joked. "And you were fighting a group called the Exiled, who worship the Reaper and try to destroy the universe in their name. You were betrayed by one of your own Sara Dare and got captured. Then I rescued you and we met,'' Shepard summarized the story.

They all had been sitting on a comfortable coach. ''It is an honor to meet you, ma'am,'' Morrigan said and she, Mikal and Nivraka salutated.

''I would be very honored, if you could give me an autograph,'' Nivraka said. After all, she was speaking to the human, who cured the Genophage. She could have only been born because of her. Even before being born she was indebted to that human. A debt she would never be able to repay. The Krogan children were taught battle songs about the human Commander.

''Maybe later,'' Shepard responded humbly.

''I told you everything what happened to us. But what happened to you?'' Shae wanted to know. Until now everything went perfectly. Shepard seemed to take the news about her being her daughter pretty well.

''That is only fair.'' Shepard nodded. The N7 squad listened intently. ''When I fired the Crucible, I remember a big explosion, before I lost consciousness. I was prepared to die, but through some miracle, I opened my eyes again. When I looked around I saw that I was in a forest. After I patched myself up and checked my equipment I decided to get out of the forest. I was really surprised when Edi was in my omni-tool.'' Shepard shook her arm. ''I tried for a week to get out of the forest. What I am about to tell you may sound totally unreal, but it happened. You haven't seen it, yet, but these Equestrians have amazing abilities. One of them is able to reach into your dreams.'' The N7 looked at each other. ''That was my first contact with the species here. I didn't believe anything she said to me back then, believing it was only a dream. She left me again, but not before assuring me that she would help me escape that forest. This pony was Princess Luna. You have seen her,'' Shepard said.

''So that blue pony can come into your dreams?'' Morrigan didn't sound convinced at all.

Shepard nodded. ''As I said, you won't believe me until you see it with your own eyes. She led me out of the forest to a small settlement of the ponies. I managed to start first contact on the right foot, because I saved one of them from a lion like creature. That was my first meeting with Fluttershy. She wasn't presented during your meeting with the princesses, but she is a friend of Twilight. She called Twilight and she established communication. Of course, Edi didn't have any translation for their language, but a magic spell from Twilight let me understand them.''

Shae and her team now looked doubtingly at Shepard. Here was sitting the greatest hero of the galaxy of all times and was talking about magic, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

''With all due respect for your mental stability, but you can't expect us to believe something as ludicrous as magic actually exists,'' Mikal said skeptical.

Shepard sighed. ''I figured you wouldn't believe me by simply telling you.'' Shepard shook her head. ''Still, once you see it for yourself you will believe me,'' Shepard insisted. The human Commander looked outside. ''I think it is time for me to let you get some sleep. Meanwhile I will tell the princesses what I found out.'' Shepard stood up.

''You are going to tell them?'' Shae asked nervously. She didn't know if she wanted these aliens to know about everything.

Shepard smiled. ''Yeah, I am sure they will be happy to hear that I found my daughter,'' Shepard answered. After she said goodbye to the N7 squad, Shepard went downstairs to speak to the princesses.

''She is different than I imagined,'' Morrigan commented. The rest of the N7 squad nodded.

''Tell me about it. She sounded like a complete madwoman. Magic and stuff? Ha!'' Nivraka laughed.

''Probably hit her head when she crashed on this planet,'' Mikal joked, too. Shae frowned. She didn't like the others making fun of her mother. In the past when Shepard was still dead, she even joked herself about her, but now that she was alive again and seemed to accept her as her daughter. Shae didn't like those jokes anymore. She felt like she had to defend Shepard.

''You are talking about the greatest hero of all times. Show a little respect!'' Shae ordered. The angry tone wasn't lost on her crew. The laughter died down. ''We will find out tomorrow, if my mother is really insane or not. For now, I am just happy to sleep in a comfortable bed again,'' Shae said.

That was something everybody could agree upon. They all chose a bed, took off their armor and went to sleep. Meanwhile Shepard told the princesses about her discovery. They were enlightened to hear that Shepard had a daughter. Celestia was sure that it was destiny that brought mother and daughter together like this. Shepard felt relieved that the ponies didn't see the N7 as a threat anymore.

She followed Twilight to the crashed ship. After Edi examined the ship, she informed them that most weapon systems were badly damaged, but the drive core was still intact and with a few reparations, they could get the ship back running. It was already late, and Twilight insisted, that they started the repairs tomorrow morning.

Although Edi wouldn't have minded taking her mind off of Jeff for a while and work the night through, she understood the needs of the organic lifeforms, though. And because she was bound to Shepard's omni-tool, she had to wait until tomorrow.

Twilight led Shepard to a beautiful room which was especially prepared for her. After all, she helped them to repel the attack of the aliens. She was a hero among the ponies now, too. Shepard fell tiredly on her bed.

She had much to think about. Her jump in time, her adult daughter, about Liara and her friends who were still alive and the ones who weren't. Lazily she took off her armor and threw it on the floor. She covered herself with the fluffy blanket and shortly after had fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight: Farewell, Jeff**

Edi couldn't sleep and Edi couldn't dream. It was a fact and scientifically impossible for her to dream. She heard the rhythmic breathing of Shepard and monitored her steady heartbeat. It was easy for Edi to monitor Shepard's physical health, although she couldn't oversee any psychologically problems.

As Shepard slept, Edi thought about how she would never experience the bliss what sleep was. To just forget everything for a few hours and retreat into the plain of semi-consciousness. That was her curse. She was an artificial intelligence, after all. She was designed without any flaws of the organic beings.

If she was to be turned off, she wouldn't be sleeping, it would be like death to her. All her processes would stop, and she would stop living. Activated she was bound to always being awake, never resting, never sleeping, always aware of her surroundings.

So, it came as a shock to Edi when she suddenly didn't perceive her surroundings anymore. Edi couldn't tell where she was or how she lost connection to Shepard. It was a black space devoid of form, enlightened by some shining stars in the distance. They seemed so far, yet their light shone steadily.

She looked down on herself. Edi wondered how she was even able to do that. She was in her old body again. The one she had taken over from Eva Core and with whom she had so many pleasant experiences.

It wasn't fair! Why was Jeff taken from her? She thought back how they always bickered with one another. Their time together had been so short.

''You sure took your time!'' A familiar voice said. Edi turned around. And there he stood. Jeff in all his passed away glory. ''You didn't think I would leave you behind without saying goodbye,'' The elderly Joker said.

He wore a decorated military uniform. His hair was grey and receding. His face wrinkled, but he had the same eyes. The vivid eyes who always shined whenever he was piloting a ship, piloting her.

Edi couldn't compute. She forgot all her calculations and stormed to Jeff. She hugged him firmly. ''Easy, girl, don't forget my old bones!'' Jeff groaned in the steeled embrace.

''Jeff, I am so sorry. I couldn't prevent it. I let you down.'' Tears started to fall on Edi's check. Her unit wasn't programmed to cry, but Edi didn't care.

''Nah, you didn't. Of course, I was pretty down when you were killed during the crucible, but I have never forgotten you. You were always with me in here.'' Joker pointed at his chest. ''I continued on with my life and it was a good life. I even got a bunch of medals.'' Joker showed her his decorations. ''Not as many as Anderson or Shepard, though,'' Joker joked. Joker looked directly at her. ''And that is what you have to do, too. You have to live your own life. I will always be with you right here.'' Joker poked gently Edi's chest.

Edi shook her head. Joker put a hand on her cheek and guided her to look at him. ''I know you are superior to us organics in every possible way, but even you aren't almighty. There are things even you can't prevent.'' Joker hugged her again.

The time suddenly froze and as Edi looked beyond Jeff's shoulder, she saw a creature forming in the darkness. A certain dark blue Alicorn princess stepped forward. ''Princess Luna?'' Edi asked surprised. ''So, this is a dream, then,'' Edi concluded.

''Sadly, yes. This is only a dream. Even I am not able to bring your loved one back to you. But I am able to help you find peace. I am giving you an opportunity to say your farewells,'' Luna started to disappear again. ''Jeff Moreau has loved you with all his heart. He will always be a part of you,'' Luna said with a smile and vanished.

''What do you think about a nice picnic?'' Joker asked and pointed at a spread blanket with candle light, a bottle of wine, two glasses and some snacks.

''I would like that,'' Edi admitted.

They sat down and talked. They didn't talk about the Reapers or about Jeff's live. They talked about their memories together. When Jeff started the Normandy and Edi assisted him. Or when Edi notified him about something about the ship's status, about some flying maneuvers they wanted to test out together. When the candle burned out, they were silent.

''It is time,'' Jeff said sadly.

''Yeah,'' Edi replied her head hanging.

They stood up. Jeff took her hands into his. ''The time I spent with you was the best time of my life,'' Jeff said and gave her a passionate kiss. And Edi kissed back. She put everything into this kiss, all her emotions, all her love for Jeff. ''Wow, that was the best kiss of my life,'' Jeff said astounded, a cheeky smile on his face. He started to fade. ''I will be waiting for you on the other side,'' Jeff promised.

''I am only a machine, Jeff. I won't be going where you are now,'' Edi exclaimed sadly trying to hold Jeff back from disappearing.

''You are not a machine. You are Edi, my comrade, my best friend, my lover. I will be waiting for you and when the time will come, you will join me,'' Jeff said and vanished. Edi was left alone.

A picture floated from above down to her. The picture landed in front of her feet. Edi took the picture into her hands. It showed a young girl waving and smiling at the camera. The girl looked healthy and had long black hair and some freckles on her face. Edi smiled. She turned the picture around. On the backside was only a name.

Sophia Moreau.

Edi woke up in the real world again. It was night and she spotted Shepard looking concerned over her omni-tool.

''What happened, Edi? You were acting very strangely,'' Shepard asked concerned.

''I dreamt, Shepard,'' Edi explained shortly.

''Really?'' She saw Shepard was relieved that it wasn't some kind of serious problem. Totally missing the point that a synthetic shouldn't be able to dream in the first place.

''Was it a good dream?'' Shepard wanted to know.

''The best,'' Edi said simply.

Shepard nodded smiling and went back to bed to continue her interrupted sleep. When Shepard was asleep again, Edi made a decision. She would live her life for Jeff. She would experience her life to the fullest and the first thing she had to do when she managed to return to council space was finding Sophia Moreau.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine: Curiosity Killed The Pony**

The next day was off on a good start with a beautiful morning. The sky was cloudless, and the sun shone brightly.

Shepard stretched her rested limbs. She had slept very well.

Although she had been worried for Edi last night, but Edi's mood seemed to have gotten much better after that dream. Shepard maybe didn't understand the use of magic, but she knew Princess Luna must had something to do with Edi's dream. Only somebody with her abilities could have granted a synthetic like Edi a dream and she was grateful for it.

Edi was one of her cherished companions. She deserved some rest and peace. Shepard collected her armor, which she had scattered across the room last night, and put it on again. She thought about wearing normal clothes, but after the fresh memoires of the attack she preferred to be safe than sorry. And who knows what those Exiled would do next. Shepard couldn't predict their next move. She lacked information about her enemy.

When she exited her room, an elderly pony was already waiting outside her room. ''About time you woke up! You may be a hero now, but that isn't an excuse to be sluggish and sleep in the day. I was contemplating to just wake you up.'' He said with a calm voice. The pony wore a formal suit and a monocle over his right eye.

Shepard raised an eyebrow, surprised by the unexpected rebuke. The elderly pony saw the look on Shepard's face and made a small bow. ''Where are my manners? I am Kibitz, Celestia's royal advisor and Head Steward of the royal castle,'' The pony introduced himself. ''The other guests are already having breakfast with Princess Celestia,'' Kibitz informed Shepard.

Shepard nodded. ''Breakfast sounds good,'' Shepard replied. Kibitz accompanied her to the dining room.

''I believe you want to have a look on the progress we made on repairing the space ship. We would really benefit from the knowledge of your arm friend,'' Kibitz added.

''That would be the best course of action,'' Edi agreed with Kibitz.

They entered the big dining room. The N7s were already wolfing down everything they had put on their plates. Opposite of them sat Celestia and Twilight. Neither Princess Luna nor the other Elements of Harmony were present.

Shepard went to get some food. After she had loaded her plate, she sat beside Shae. Shae said a muffled good morning and continued eating. ''Where is Princess Luna?'' Shepard wanted to know.

Celestia replied smiling. ''As you know Luna is guarding the night, so she is most of the time asleep during the day,'' Celestia explained.

During the breakfast Celestia told everypony else about the extent of the harm the Exiled had managed to inflict. ''I am sorry to say that more than 100 ponies were abducted among them Captain of the Royal Guard Midnight Light. He bravely defended a group of civilians, when he was captured,'' Celestia said sadly.

The N7s looked abashed to the ground. Celestia continued. ''The chance to come across some lost survivors has become very slime. As it stands now the loss in the city is twice as much as were taken. The lives of about two hundred ponies were lost in the attack. Almost every major building had been protected. Thanks to the quick warning from Shepard, we deployed the shields in time. So, the city infrastructure is almost completely intact. We only lost some buildings in the inner region, and some in the outlying suburbs,'' Celestia stated the current facts.

''If I am allowed to ask a question,'' Mikal interrupted Celestia politely.

Celestia nodded. Although she didn't show it these aliens fascinated her.

''What kind of shields did you use to protect yourselves from the ships' canon? The ships of the Exiled are some of the most advanced vehicles in our galaxy. A powerful enough shield to repel the ships canon should be outside of the capabilities of a pre-space flight species,'' Mikal said. ''No offense,'' He added after a short pause.

''It was a magic shield. Shepard already told me about your possible struggles to accept something so unbelievable to you as magic,'' Celestia replied smiling.

''Yeah, right. Magic. Commander Shepard told us already. What can you do? Shoot rainbow out of your ass?'' Nivraka asked very rudely.

The other three N7s looked at her shocked. This was no way to speak to a ruler of a species. The situation was still very delicate, they couldn't afford to offend their hosts in such a rude way. Twilight and Celestia were taken aback as well.

To the N7s surprise Celestia chuckled in a good mood. ''There are many forms of magic. Shooting rainbow out of one's behind would be of the very vulgar kind,'' Celestia joked. She looked at the aliens. ''Maybe you want to see a little demonstration,'' Celestia offered.

''If it is not too much to ask,'' Shae replied curiously.

''That will be interesting,'' Morrigan commented also interested in what that magical pony could do.

''What to do? What to do?'' Celestia pondered. ''I know,'' Celestia exclaimed as she got an idea.

Her horn started to glow golden. The aura engulfed her body. Before everyone's eyes she started changing. Her form was shifting. When the process was complete, instead of the pony Celestia sat a human being who bore all the resemblance to the ruler of Equestria.

''What do you think of my human form?'' Celestia asked amused. The N7 couldn't reply. They were dumbfounded.

''But how? Impossible. Not impossible. Maybe Illusion? Some kind of projection?'' Mikal tried to make sense of everything.

''I can assure you this body is real.'' She replied stretching her human arms. Celestia glowed again. When they light subsided there sat an exact copy of Mikal.

''Unbelievable,'' Shae breathed.

''Me next!'' Nivraka exclaimed excited.

Celestia glowed again transforming into a copy of Nivraka. The female Krogan whistled. ''I am even more handsome than I first thought,'' She commented looking at her own reflection.

''There must be a scientific explanation,'' Mikal exclaimed meekly. He firmly believed that the universe held big mysteries to them all, which they didn't fully understand, yet. But his rational mind rebelled against accepting something as impossible as this magic.

Celestia changed back into her pony form. ''Didn't you always teach me not to show off one's power?'' Twilight teased Celestia.

Celestia shook her head smiling. ''That my former student one day would stab me in the back like this. Using my own words against me,'' She said chuckling.

Twilight grinned and turned towards the aliens. ''If you want, I can give you a detailed lecture about magic later,'' Twilight offered. ''Shepard really enjoyed it,'' She added.

The group looked at the commander. Shepard who was sipping at her coffee replied unconvincing. ''Yeah, I guess.''

After the breakfast the group went to investigate the ship. To the surprise of Shepard and the rest of the guests, they didn't have to walk far. While they rested the diligent ponies had transported the ship from its crashing site to the royal palace. They didn't know what dangers that ship still contained and wanted to protect the citizens. Celestia explained to them.

At the ship Celestia had to excuse herself. Royal duties called. She left them followed by her royal advisor Kibitz telling her today's schedule. Edi and Twilight immediately went to help the scientists. Shepard and the rest stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. They were soldiers not scientists. As they were watching the repairs on the ship, they suddenly heard a cry.

''Twilight!'' The group turned around seeing a bunch of ponies running towards them. The first three tackled Twilight to the ground.

''Oh darling! I am so glad you are okay!'' Rarity exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

''We became mighty scared for a moment back then,'' Applejack agreed. Fluttershy just whimpered.

''I am okay, girls,'' Twilight assured them. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash had caught up now, too.

''So that's why you weren't present at breakfast,'' Shepard observed holding her arm up so Edi could inspect the ship better.

''Yeah, Pinkie and I went to meet them at the train station. They came to check on us immediately after they heard about the attack,'' Rainbow Dash said to Shepard.

''Of course, we did. By the way it is good to see you are well, too, Shepard. How that ghastly aliens could do such a horrible thing?'' Rarity exclaimed with vigor. Then she noticed the aliens present. ''Oh, I mean… Well, I meant not you,'' Rarity added slowly, unsure of what to say to the aliens.

''Don't worry, Rarity,'' Shepard assured her. ''I usually don't like categorizing people in good and bad, but these were some really bad guys. And they here were captured by the attackers themselves,'' Shepard told them.

''I feel a bit lost. Who are you guys?'' Morrigan managed to ask.

''About time for introduction, I was already wondering who you guys were,'' Applejack said. ''I am Applejack,'' The apple farmer introduced herself.

''My name is Rarity,'' Rarity said.

''Rainbow Dash,'' Dash said shortly her fore legs crossed levitating in the air

''I am Pinkie Pie,'' Pinkie screamed and bounced around.

''My name is Fluttershy,'' Fluttershy introduced herself as quietly as possible.

''I am Commander Shae Shepard and that are my squadmates. Nivraka Urdnot. Morrigan King. And Mikal Vozeno.'' Shae introduced herself and her team.

''You are called Shepard, too?'' Applejack asked surprised.

''Yeah. Commander Shepard is my mother.'' Shae replied embarrassed. ''What are the odds?'' She added.

''You have a daughter? Why didn't you tell us?'' Pinkie Pie screamed, shocked by the revelation her eyes spinning around.

''Well, I only found out about it yesterday. It seemed I was somehow sent seventy years into the future,'' Shepard started to explain, but then she noticed the confused looks on everybody's faces.

''It is not so important. Important is that I indeed have a daughter,'' Shepard settled on that.

''But you don't look like Shepard at all being so blue and all,'' Dash pointed out.

''That is complicated. Actually, Shepard and I are from different species. It is a trait of my species we can merge with the biological setup of other species to procreate. That is why although we are different species we still are related by blood,'' Shae explained.

''Of course, I knew that,'' Dash claimed unconvincingly. Of course, nobody believed her.

''I am glad that you were worried about me, guys, but Edi and I have to get back to work.'' Twilight wiggled out of the hug. The three realized they were still holding onto Twilight and let go of her.

''Why don't you show them around town?'' The princess of friendship offered.

''Eh, Twilight? Did you forget what Princess Celestia said? They should stay in the castle not to cause a panic among the citizens,'' Rainbow reminded her.

''Oh, right,'' Twilight remembered. She blushed. ''Then what about a tour of the palace?'' She offered instead.

''Not a bad idea. I can give them a quick history lesson of Equestrian fashion,'' Rarity said excited.

''Just kill me now,'' Nivraka groaned.

''I personally would like to learn more about your culture and magic,'' Mikal said. The word magic still got stiffly over his lips.

''We may be no Twilight. But we can give you the basics,'' Applejack replied. Fluttershy nodded.

''And then I bake cake and then we will eat cake.'' Pinkie Pie jelled suddenly.

''I will stay with… Commander Shepard,'' Shae said awkwardly. She didn't figure out how to address Shepard yet. Naturally Shepard had to stay at the ship, so Edi could work.

''Then let's go,'' Rainbow Dash said.

And the five ponies and the three N7 made their way back to the castle. Shepard smiled at the view of Equestrians and Council races walking side by side in harmony. Shepard wished that the future would be filled with similar scenes like this. It was only a small step, considering what happened yesterday, but it was a step in the right direction.

''Follow me, Shepard. We should look at the engines and the bridge. The scientists worked the night through, but without Edi we don't have a realistic chance to get the ship running in the near future,'' Twilight said and walked into the ship. Shepard and Shae followed her.

''Where do you want to go first? Because of the current situation we are limited to the royal castle, but here are plenty of interesting place to go around,'' Applejack said looking at the N7s.

The three N7s looked at each other.

''I would like to see the library,'' Mikal stated his opinion.

''Boring,'' Nivraka exclaimed not into it. ''I want to inspect the guards' quarters,'' She said.

''I think we should start with a crash course in history and the rules of etiquettes,'' Morrigan said.

''That is a reasonable first step,'' Mikal agreed. Nivraka grunted an agreement.

''Don't worry we have enough time. We can visit your places as well,'' Fluttershy said diplomatically. She was still uncomfortable around Nivraka.

The female Krogan took great pleasure in Fluttershy's discomfort. Of course, she wouldn't openly threaten her or anything. She wasn't that stupid. But it boosted every Krogan's ego seeing another being tremble in fear before their might.

Morrigan was after Shae the next superior officer in their squad, so it was naturally that both agreed with her.

''I think I know a good place to start. The hallways before the throne room are decorated with exquisite window pictures,'' Rarity said.

Dash swallowed. ''Eh, Rarity. I am no longer allowed in there,'' She stated hesitantly. Rarity looked at her surprised.

''Why would that be, darling?'' The clothes designer wanted to know.

Rainbow rubbed her right foreleg. ''I think you know that sometimes I take my flying a little bit to the extreme,'' Dash said vaguely.

''Spit it out already!'' Pinkie Pie yelled jumping into the air.

''I crashed into three windows and now aren't allowed in there anymore,'' Rainbow said quickly.

Pinkie gasped loudly. ''I know! You can help me bake a cake!'' Pinkie exclaimed.

''I don't know, Pinkie. I am not a baking type. More the eating type,'' Dash admitted.

''Nonsense. I will show you the joy of baking.'' Pinkie grabbed Rainbow and dragged her towards the castle's kitchen. The group watched them leave in a stupor. The N7s had to get used to this increased enthusiasm first.

''Well, now that that is settled. Let's get a move on,'' Applejack exclaimed, and the rest followed her.

Twilight led the two Shepards through the narrow hallways of the ship until they reached the engine room. ''Like you said, Edi. The engine is mostly undamaged. The few burnout wires we have already fixed,'' Twilight explained and gave a unicorn a sign. He pressed a button and the engine powered up.

''Very impressive, Twilight. You ponies are not to be underestimate. This is centuries ahead of your technology, yet you managed to repair it to this degree,'' Edi replied praising observing the engine.

Twilight blushed. ''It was nothing. But this technology really is fascinating. I still can't believe this all is powered without any magic,'' Twilight replied.

''Now that the engines are working, we should have enough power to activate the bridge,'' Edi stated. They already walked past the bridge on the way here, so it was not difficult to find. On the bridge Edi instructed the ponies and a little bit later the bridge went online. ''Very good. Shepard, plug me in,'' Edi ordered. Shepard obeyed. They waited a few minutes until suddenly the lights blinked repeatedly. ''I have now control over the system,'' Edi informed them no longer from Shepard's omni-tool. ''The damage is worse than I thought. The weapons and shields took the most damaged. They are beyond repair. So, if we get it to space, we will be defenseless. At least the engine and the hyper-drive are still intact. But there is a problem with the navigation system. Without it we won't be able to navigate to where we fly. The holes in the outer shell should be easy to fix,'' Edi reported.

That didn't sound so bad. ''That is better than I expected,'' Shae admitted.

''It seems at first that way, but we have a major problem. To repair the navigation system, we will need a control board out of a very refined metal. I am afraid it is outside of our capability to produce such an element,'' Edi finished.

Nobody knew what to say. They were so close. They had a flying ship, but without any means of piloting it. ''I heard your conversation,'' Solar Love suddenly spoke up. The group looked up seeing the elderly unicorn walking towards them. ''It may be out of our abilities to create what you need, but there might be somepony who could help us,'' The group waited expectantly for his answer. ''The dragons,'' He simply said.

''Of course!'' Twilight cried out jumping into the air excited. ''How could I forget this? Dragons are masters in utilizing all the metals of the earth.'' Twilight agreed with Solar.

''Dragons? Really?'' Shae looked unconvinced, even a little amused. Shepard put a hand on her shoulder.

''I already met one. They exist.'' She gave her daughter an encouraging look. Shae sighed. Fine, she would even stomach this madness. First her mother, now dragons. This mission is going totally different than she could ever imagine.

''We should speak to Celestia. I am sure with a letter of recommendation we should get what we need,'' Twilight said. ''Professor Solar Love, please see to it that the holes are repaired,'' Twilight asked of the head scientist. ''Of course, princess,'' He bowed slightly and went back to work.

''And this is when we defeated Discord,'' Applejack told the N7 standing in front of the window showing the scene.

''You sure have a funny way of handling enemies. We usual shoot them, not befriend them,'' Nivraka stated. She received an elbow from Morrigan.

Morrigan in fact was really enjoying this little history lesson. Friendship. Love. Kindness. Forgiveness. Morrigan couldn't explain it, but she felt drawn to it. She started to understand why these ponies were so nice to them, although they were dangerous aliens. Their way of thinking was completely different from their own. These ponies deeply believed in these values and even more remarkably lived by them. Maybe after she became a veteran, she would return here to retire. This place didn't seem so bad to spend one's last years here.

On the other hand, neither Nivraka nor Mikal seemed to share her opinion. Nivraka was a Krogan, so she was a warrior. This mushy attitude really irritated her. And Mikal was far too rational to let himself get swept away by all these emotions.

''Dangerous to rely on emotions. Very unstable. No guaranty of success,'' He commented.

Rarity gave a forced laugh. ''Such drastic measures are only used in the most desperate of time. And we were able to repel the attack of those, who captured you,'' Rarity defended them.

Neither present witnessed the attack but had heard about it and the N7s had to admit Rarity had a point. But Nivraka had an issue how it was phrased. To her it sounded like a challenge. ''Hey, Ratass. You think you are better than we?'' Nivraka took a step closer.

Rarity became intimidated. ''The… the name is Rarity,'' She stuttered.

Applejack stepped between them. ''Watch your manners! Without us you would be still stuck on that ship, so behave and show us the respect we deserve as your hosts,'' Appljack stated looking Nivraka straight into the eyes.

Fluttershy, who had retreated behind Applejack, let out a weak. ''I agree.'' A look of Nivraka silenced her.

''Nivraka, stand down!'' Morrigan ordered with authority in her voice. Nivraka hesitated. She let out a growl. ''Are you a wild animal? Apologize!'' Morrigan said. Nivraka still hesitated. ''Now!'' Morrigan started to lose her patience.

With a final growl Nivraka made a small bow. ''I apologize for my actions,'' She pressed out.

Applejack not really sure what just happened replied. ''You don't seem to mean it, but I accept your apology.'' Nivraka grunted and walked away.

''I am sorry for my companion,'' Mikal said. ''Krogan. Very brutal race. Becomes restless without proper confrontation. In addition, probably mentally stressed, because of recent traumatic experiences. Increases frustration and aggressiveness,'' Mikal explained.

The ponies looked at him confused. They couldn't really follow.

Morrigan elaborated. ''What Mikal means is Nivraka is having a hard time right now, so don't take it the wrong way. She is actually pretty decent. And that is something for a Krogan,'' Morrigan stated.

''I knew she is a good person deep down,'' Fluttershy agreed.

''I for one, was almost scared to death. This was the worst experience I! EVER! HAD!'' Rarity said and fainted on a nearby bench. Mikal and Morrigan looked at her worried.

Applejack chuckled. ''Don't worry. She is normally like this.''

Suddenly they heard. ''Oi, over here.'' They followed Nivraka's voice. They met her in front of a mysterious door. ''Check this out!'' Nivraka opened the door. She revealed a room full of mirrors. ''Pretty creepy, isn't it?'' Nivraka asked.

''Wait! This is part of the royal quarters. We have never been in this part of the castle,'' Applejack said.

''Well, you wanted to show us the most exciting places right? So, let's go!'' Nivraka stepped inside.

''I feel like we shouldn't be here,'' Fluttershy whispered getting a bad feeling from the room.

''Fluttershy is right. We are probably not allowed in here,'' Rarity concluded.

''Did somebody tell you are not allowed in this room? If not, that means it is allowed, because if not somebody would have told you,'' Nivraka justified.

''I… Well… But…'' Rarity didn't know what to say to such logic.

''Or are you scared?'' Nivraka dared.

''Of course not!'' Applejack exclaimed.

''Honestly, I am,'' Fluttershy admitted, but was overheard.

''Let's explore this mirror cabinet!'' Applejack decided.

Nivraka laughed. ''It seems you aren't so bad after all, pony.''

Morrigan sighed. These ponies were way too easy to manipulate, but she was curious about that room as well, so she didn't say anything. As the group entered the room completely, the door slowly closed itself on its own.

Twilight, Shepard and Shae hurried back to the throne room. The guards didn't attempt to stop them. After a polite knock they entered the throne room. Celestia was just speaking to a handful of ponies but stopped when the three entered. If she was displeased, she didn't show it. Her face had the same warm and kind smile as usual.

''Excuse us, Princess Celestia, but we have something to discuss regarding the ship,'' Twilight explained.

Celestia nodded. ''Of course, would you please excuse us for a moment? It won't be long,'' Celestia asked of the other ponies. The group talked to themselves excitedly but didn't refuse. They walked out of the throne room. ''What is it, Twilight?'' Celestia wanted to know.

''We encountered a problem, but I think Edi can explain it better,'' Twilight said.

Shepard stretched out her arm. ''Yes, princess Celestia. The ship should fly with some repair, but the navigation system is damaged. We need a control board of a very specific kind. I have the blueprints for it, but I am afraid to craft such a delicate piece, you will need a metal, I doubt your kind is able to create,'' Edi explained.

Celestia thought about that for a moment. ''What do you suggest?'' Celestia asked.

''Professor Solar Love advised us to ask the dragons,'' Twilight said.

''The dragons?'' Celestia exclaimed surprised. ''Yes, I can see how they could be able to help you,'' Celestia confirmed.

''That is great! All we need is maybe a letter from you to Ember and we should be able to get what we want,'' Twilight stated.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. ''You want a recommendation letter from me? I guess I can do that, but Twilight you are a princess yourself now, your reputation among the dragons is probably better than my own. Honestly, between my sister and I, it seems they prefer my sister. Our personalities just don't go well with each other. But before I write your letter, don't you have somepony, who would be most helpful in this situation currently at home?'' Celestia pointed out.

Twilight gasped. She just realized it. ''Of course, Spike!'' Twilight cried out. Celestia nodded. ''I sometime forget Spike is a dragon,'' Twilight admitted.

Celestia chuckled. ''I don't think he will be happy to hear that,'' Celestia said.

''Shepard, please wait here while I'll get Spike,'' Twilight said before her horn lighted up and she vanished.

''Wow, where did she go?'' Shae asked surprised.

''Teleportation Magic,'' Edi explained.

This magic was just insane. Celestia brought out paper and pen. She finished before Twilight reappeared a small, purple dragon on her back.

''Twilight, I am so glad you are ok. I know you said to guard the castle, but when I heard about the attack…'' Spike sniffed away a tear.

''Damn. He is cute. I didn't know dragons could be so cute,'' Shae whispered to Shepard. The Commander chuckled. But she had to agree. Spike was really incredible cute for being a fire breathing dragon.

''Here Twilight. I have written the letter. I hope it will help you.'' Celestia levitated Twilight the letter. Twilight had also taken a backpack from home, where she put Celestia's letter.

''Thank you, princess,'' Twilight thanked her with a small bow. Celestia nodded.

''So, who is ready to visit the dragons?'' Twilight asked excited. ''Hold on to me!'' She instructed the group. Shae and Shepard put a hand on her back and with a purple explosion of light they disappeared. Now Celestia had get back to her own royal duties. Being a princess wasn't easy.

As the group entered the mirror room, they looked nervously around.

''I have to admit it is a little creepy,'' Morrigan stated. Everybody nodded. This was a mysterious place. Suddenly Nivraka saw something move on the mirrors that wasn't them.

''Hey, who goes there?'' Nivraka jelled and began persuading the figure.

''Wait! We shouldn't split up!'' Rarity jelled running into a mirror. She let out a scream of pain.

''Applejack? Rarity? Nice aliens?'' Suddenly Fluttershy couldn't see her friends anymore.

Applejack looked around. ''Hey, you all? Where did you go?'' Applejack jelled still trying to appear tough. She was alone now.

The rest of the group was also separated.

''Weird. Scientific explanation not apparent. Have to take magic into perspective,'' Mikal concluded as he saw that he was separated from the others.

He then heard a voice. A quiet voice. Somebody was mumbling something. He saw a figure. He slowly approached it. Their back was turned to him so he couldn't tell who they were, but the figure was definitely Salarian.

''Greetings. Since I know I am the only Salarian on this planet, you must be an illusion. A trick on my mind,'' Mikal stated.

The figure turned around. ''Talking to himself, must have emotional trauma,'' The other Salarian stated.

Mikal recognized him. He blinked in surprise. ''Dr. Solus, but you are dead,'' Mikal stuttered.

''Not dead, at least not dead here. Maybe some place else dead, but not here.'' Mikal didn't understand what he meant. They looked at each other without saying anything. ''So, are Salarians still obsessed scientists?'' Solus asked. The question could have been interpreted as humor, if not two Salarians were holding the conversation.

''Yes, indeed. We still achieve scientific breakthroughs faster than any other race,'' Mikal confirmed.

''No, no not good. Did we at least learn anything?'' Solus asked with worry in his voice.

''What do you mean learn anything? We are learning all the time,'' Mikal replied confused.

''That is not good. Not good at all.'' Solus started going up and down. ''Science can't be solution for everything. Need compassion. Without compassion science is monstrous,'' Solus said to himself.

''Please, I have so many questions. Why did you cure the Krogans? Why did you die for them? You were the most brilliant scientist of your time. Why did you choose to sacrifice all that knowledge, all that potential? You could have improved on life itself!'' Mikal was uncommonly emotional about this. The hero traitor stood in front of him.

He knew what the officials said about Mordin Solus. The one who cured the Genophage and let the Krogans loose on the galaxy. He was a traitor to the entire Salarian species, but only thanks to him the universe was saved from the Reapers.

Mordin had a smile on his face. He even chuckled. ''It seems there are still good Salarians out there.'' He became serious again. ''I don't know what will happen, but don't let our people do the same mistake twice. Science without compassion is meaningless. Only compassion gives it meaning,'' Mordin said.

Mikal refused to accept this. Salarians were less emotional than other species and that was there biggest strength. Why should they give up the one thing which made them strong? Mikal refused to look Mordin in the eyes. Mordin sighed and gently forced Mikal to look at him.

''It is hard to accept. But I know you will understand. We can't make the same mistake twice. If we do, we will doom the universe,'' Mordin said.

''I don't understand. What do you mean?'' Mikal wanted to know.

Suddenly a darkness started to swallow up Mordin. Mikal tried to pull him out, but it was pointless. ''Don't repeat the mistake of the past,'' Mordin said for the last time before he was dragged in completely.

Mikal suddenly felt a gentle, but strong pull. He was too shaken to really resist, so he let himself be dragged away.

Where were those guys? Why did they let her alone? These were questions which were in Nivraka's head until they were replaced by the simple conclusion. Don't care. I am getting out of here.

Nivraka decided on a direction and marched on. She walked for a while. Damn. This room was fricking huge. She was walking for at least five minutes now. Suddenly she heard a voice and her blood ran cold. It was Ed's. He was screaming for help. Nivraka ran towards the voice. She saw Sara standing over Ed.

'You sure took your time to finally join us,'' Sara said before she pulled the trigger and obliterated Ed's head. Nivraka was furious. She didn't think. She didn't care how Ed, who was dead and Sara, who was with the Exiled could be here. The only thing she cared about was killing the woman who just killed Ed. She charged Sara, but she easily sidestepped her and ram a dagger into her side.

''That is one heart,'' Sara counted. Nivraka was too enraged to even care about the loss of one of her two hearts. She attacked her again without any thought on her own condition. Sara sidestepped her again and ran the knife deep into her chest. ''Second.''

Nivraka felt her strength leaving her body. She started closing her eyes. Her last view was Sara's laughing face mocking her. Nivraka suddenly opened her eyes again. She felt her body. Her received injuries were gone. She heard Ed screaming again. Nivraka became angry again. Not because of what was about to happen to Ed, but that some kind of illusion was trying to mess with her head. She ran again and met with Sara and Ed again. Without a word Sara killed Ed.

''You want to try a second time? You know I am better than you, always were. You have no chance of beating me,'' Sara stated calmly a superior smirk on her face.

Nivraka growled. She couldn't accept this, but she couldn't just charge on. She had to fight calmly. She had to keep a cool head. Instead of charging she slowly approached Sarah, her guard up.

Sara chuckled. ''Fine. If you want to dance, I will dance with you.'' Not firing her shotgun instead pulling out her knife again she waited for Nivraka's attack.

When she was in reach Nivraka threw a wild right hook. Her reach was longer than Sara's so she shouldn't be able to counter. Sara easily dodged and ram her knife into Nivraka's knee. Nivraka shuddered a little when she received the pain but threw another punch. Miraculously, Sara managed to dodge again.

Nivraka was losing to her temper again. Why was she not able to hit her? As she tried to figure it out, she felt pain again as Sara stabbed her two hearts again. She didn't even see her move. How was she so fast? Nivraka fell once more to the ground. And she was dying again. She felt her hearts stop beating. She was dead.

Then she heard a quiet whisper. ''Do you want the strength to take revenge?'' A hissing voice asked. Nivraka was too weak to answer but grunted an agreement. ''Good. Good. I can give you this strength.'' Nivraka recognized the voice as a syntethic's. ''Just accept my gift and you will be able to fulfill your revenge.'' Nivraka didn't argue. She just let the strength flow into her. She felt herself getting cold, her hearts didn't start beating again, but she was getting stronger. Metal strengthened her body. She started to rise.

She looked at Sara, who stood there with a confident grin. ''So, you took their gifts as well. I think this is the first smart choice you did in your entire life,'' Sara mocked the Krogan.

Nivraka was back to her full height. She was ready to attack, when Sara's skin started to peel off, revealing a metal substance underneath.

''You accepted our gift. You are one of us now,'' Sara said in a weird metallic voice. ''You will help me kill Shae and the rest of our group!'' Sara's voice was so clear in Nivraka's head that she accepted everything she said. She let out a loud roar. She would kill any organic she would come across. Before her rage could find a target, a firm voice commanded. ''Enough!''

nd Nivraka was freed from the metal and pulled away. Nivraka didn't care where she went just away from here. The looks of a mockingly grinning Sara followed her until she disappeared. Nivraka let her head fall. That had been exhausting.

Morrigan couldn't see neither her comrades nor their hosts anymore. Where did they run off to? Morrigan slowly walked through the fog. Suddenly she could hear cheers. The fog disappeared and revealed a crowd of cheering people. They chanted her name. Morrigan King. Morrigan noticed something strange. There were only humans in the crowd. Suddenly Barbara Mason appeared right next to her.

She addressed the crowd with a proud smile. ''We are here today to celebrate our greatest hero. The one, who finally lead our people to its rightful destiny. To rule the galaxy. Morrigan King, made it all happen, slaying the traitor Commander Shepard.'' This wasn't right. She would never do that. A sinister smile appeared on Mason's face. ''And now she will demonstrate the last act of loyalty and rid the universe of the last Shepard.'' From somewhere Shae was dragged out. She was tied up and had injuries on her face as if she had been beaten. Two guards threw her to Morrigan's feet. Shae spat out blood.

''You think I am going to beg?'' Shae asked her voice weak, but her eyes determined.

''Kill her now!'' Mason ordered coldly.

Suddenly Morrigan had a gun in her hand. Against her will she raised her hand. She fought against pulling the trigger, while Shae looked her straight into the eyes. Mason circled around her slowly.

''What are you waiting for? Do it! You know you want to get rid of her,'' She whispered. Mason's voice suddenly becoming deeper and more metallic.

''No! She is my friend!'' Morrigan still resisted.

''Friend? You just accepted that she is better than you, intimidated by her abilities you settle on being just her friend instead of her superior. You know you have the skills, but Shae gets always the praise. Just because she is the child of Commander Shepard.'' Morrigan felt how doubt creeped into her head. Did she really see herself as inferior to Shae? The gun was shaking more. ''You deserve so much more. You deserve to be the hero. Where does she come from and where do you? She was born a celebrity. You had to fight for everything, and you achieved everything you wanted. So why are you backing out now? Just one final push,'' The voice tempted her.

Determination filled Morrigan. ''You can't make me do this!'' With a quick movement she pointed her gun at Mason and shot.

A cold laughter echoed through the air. ''You are resisting. Fine. We tried to show you a way. Know this! Since you decided to play the supporting role. The hero always saves the day and the supporting character always dies,'' The laughter died down as Morrigan felt a warm pull.

She let herself be pulled just to escape this ominous prophecy.

Rarity was alone. ''Hello? Applejack? Fluttershy? Friendly aliens?'' Rarity walked backwards keeping an eye out for her friends.

She suddenly bumped into something and with a terrified screak she turned around. There laid a scared Fluttershy covering her eyes trembling in fear. ''It is only you Fluttershy,'' Rarity said relieved. ''Come, Futtershy. Look at me. It is me, Rarity,'' Rarity tried to calm her friend.

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes. She let out a breath of relief. ''Thank Celestia. It is you. I was so scared. You left me alone in this scary place. I don't like this place, Rarity,'' Fluttershy said.

''I agree, Fluttershy. Something is definitely weird about this place,'' Rarity agreed.

''Finally! I found you all,'' A voice said. They turned around to see Applejack trotting towards them.

''Applejack!'' Both exclaimed at the same time.

''Did you see our guests?'' Applejack asked. Rarity and Fluttershy shook their heads. ''Well, shoot. I knew going in here was a bad idea,'' Applejack stated.

Suddenly they heard a disturbing noise. Like hoofs on a chalkboard. ''What was that?'' Fluttershy voiced her shock. Neither Fluttershy nor Rarity knew what that sound had been.

Applejack swallowed. ''I don't know. But maybe it will help us getting out of here. We should check it out,'' Applejack decided.

Fluttershy and Rarity nodded and reluctantly followed Applejack. Suddenly the room changed, and they were back in Ponyville. But it was a destroyed Ponyville. The buildings were destroyed, everywhere was fire, robotic ponies roamed the damaged streets.

''What the hay?'' Applejack exclaimed disturbed by the scene. High in the sky levitated some kind of structure. It was out of metal and had many legs. And it was also huge. It was almost as big as whole Ponyville. The sound from earlier echoed again. It was so loud the three ponies had to shield their ears.

''Targets identified. Bring me the three elements,'' A deep metallic voice came from the skies. Suddenly all the robotic ponies turned around towards the three. They recognized many of their friends. Madam Mayor, Derpy, BonBon, Lyra Heartstrings and many more. All had blue glowing eyes and wires covered their bodies. Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity couldn't do anything but flee.

''What is going?'' Rarity asked frightened. They passed a corner. More robotic ponies cut them off. They turned around and ran away in a different direction.

''That are our friends. What happened to them?'' Fluttershy wanted to know worry in her voice.

''Something bad, Fluttershy. We have to get out of here!'' Applejack answered. They were now surrounded.

''Please, ponies. Stop what you are doing. We are your friends.'' Fluttershy pleaded but their pursuers closed in relentlessly. They soon were on top of them. Applejack and Rarity fought hard, but soon they were defeated by the sheer number.

The voice from earlier returned. ''We finally found you. The species, which exceeds all predictions. The last enemy to our plan. We will return, and you will make it possible.'' The three were now completely trapped until a shining light freed them. Ponyville, the robotic ponies and the big thing in the sky all disappeared. Scared and drained they let the force which saved them drag them wherever it wanted without any resistance.

They were just happy to escape that nightmare.

All together they were kicked out of the room. They stumbled to the ground with Celestia standing in front of them looking down on them with an expression on her face questioning them what they were doing. So, it had been Celestia, who saved them. Her mane gently swayed, a frown on her face. The group let out a collective relieved sigh.

The nightmare was finally over.

''It seems I came just in the right moment. I know it is sometimes hard to reign in one's curiosity, but there are reasons why we don't show you certain parts of the castle,'' Celestia scolded them.

The group stood up. ''What the hell was that back there? What is that room? Couldn't you have warned us?'' Nivraka yelled at the ruler of the ponies angrily. She was still affected by what she had seen.

Celestia frowned. It seemed they really made her mad this time. Still retaining her friendly tone Celestia replied. ''You entered the room of thousand faces,'' Celestia explained.

The group looked at her confused. ''We have never heard about something like that,'' Applejack said.

Fluttershy added. ''It was horrifying in there.''

Celestia sighed. ''Maybe it was my fault for not telling you. Please, follow me and I will explain,'' Celestia said and started walking back to the throne room. The group followed her.

Celestia began to speak. ''My sister and I created those mirrors.''

The group gasped. ''You created that hellhole?'' Nivraka exclaimed.

''Species, who are able to create such a room are indeed frightening,'' Mikal commented still trying to shake off what he had seen.

''I agree with our new friends. Why would you create something as awful as that?'' Rarity wanted to know.

Celestia was silent for a moment. ''In the early years of our reign my sister and I were still insecure. The sudden departure of Star Swirl the Bearded left us unprepared. We didn't know what do, how to speak, how to act. So, we decided to create a device, which should give us advice,'' Celestia said. ''At first the room served its purpose. Thanks to it we were able to handle a couple of tough situations, but it started to change. The room was more complex than we first anticipated. More and more visions proved to be wrong and they turned darker every time we used it,'' Celestia looked forward remembering memories hidden behind her eyes.

''You went in there willingly?'' Nivraka asked interrupting her.

''Well, you did so, too,'' Celestia replied with a slightly mocking grin. Nivraka grumbled. She had a point. Celestia continued. ''We understood, that we have created something far more complex than a simple advisor. The room doesn't show the future. It shows different possibilities of the past, future and present. Sometimes it shows you possibilities of the future, sometimes it gives you a warning and sometimes it reveals to you your biggest regret of your past. Naturally, we stopped using the room after we realized its unreliability,'' Celestia explained to them.

''No offense, your majesty. But why didn't you get rid of it?'' Applejack wanted to know.

Celestia smiled sadly. ''Like with most past mistakes, they aren't so easy to erase. Like I said, we created the room in a time where neither I nor my sister were fully capable of our abilities. We used so much magic on the mirrors, that I am afraid, if we destroyed the mirrors, what unforeseen consequences the escaping magic could have on the surroundings,'' Celestia finished her explanation.

The group was silent. Celestia turned around. ''You should remember what you have seen in that room. It may help you in the future. I know you are shaken, but you shouldn't underestimate the power of the mirrors,'' Celestia shook her head. ''I must return to my duties. Please try not to walk into any more magical rooms,'' Celestia said half joking and walked away.

''My excitement to explore has severely decreased,'' Rarity stated. The group nodded. Nobody wanted to continue the tour of the castle.

''Let us go look how Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are doing,'' Applejack offered weakly.

Nobody objected. Everybody was still in thoughts about what they just experienced. They made their way towards the royal kitchen, where Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had run off to bake a few cakes.


End file.
